


A Charming Solution

by Extraho



Category: Sons of Anarchy, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Romance, Slash, but not gory, conflicting emotions about sexuality, m/m - Freeform, may be explicit at time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 73,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraho/pseuds/Extraho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything goes to hell and his son is born crank addicted with a hole in his heart and his guts hanging out, Jax reaches out to the only person he knows who can help him keep his son alive; Klaus. As old feelings resurface, Jax is only too aware how his club and his family will react. But like all secrets do, eventually their secret will meet the light, with devastating consequences.</p><p>A decade has passed since Klaus had his heart shattered my a mere mortal teenager. When Jackson Teller calls, desperate for his help, Klaus being, well, Klaus, grasps the opportunity firmly with both hands, and he is not willing to let Jax slip between his fingers once more, whatever it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To those of you not familiar with The Originals/ Vampire Diaries- you do not really need to be on top of this fandom to read this story, as most of it will be in SOA-land Only thing is; Klaus will at times- especially in the beginning- come across as all knowing, allpowerful badass. That is because in his world and as Jax knows him, he is those things, but we will get more into his head after a chapter or two. 
> 
> To those of you not familiar with Sons of Anarchy - you will struggle a bit. I have tried writing it in such a way that things explain themselves along the way, but being as familiar with both fandoms as I am, it is easy for me to forget to state what may be obvious to me. 
> 
> But if there is something you do not understand within ASK ME, and I will answer - and edit so that everything makes sense!
> 
> I have about 15 chapters written and currently being polished. I think we'll end up with 20 or 25 all in all, but this might change (probably more!). Please comment - it helps me get a feel for where the story is going and helps me raise questions I might not have thought of myself.

A Charming Solution

*

 

Chapter 1

Jax had anticipated this day for a long time. He had dreaded it. There had barely been a day or a month go by when he hadn't thought of the biggest desicion he had ever made. The scar on his shoulder reminding him every time he looked in the mirror. The phantom pleasure shooting through his body every time he touched it. Even ten years later. 

Today it had been ten years since he snuk out and left without saying goodbye. Ten years since they'd supposedly starting a new chapter in their story. 

Today, Abel had been born premature, with a hole in his heart, insides upside down and in withdrawal.

Today was the best and worst day of Jackson Teller's life. 

Clay tapped his fingers on the table. "We need to get ahead of this shit. The Mayans can't get away from this shit scot-free. Bluebird was solid until those wet-bags torched it." He glanced over at his VP. Jax was in his own world. He had been for a while. "Have you heard from the hospital?" he asked. 

Jax raised his head, revealing dull and tired eyes. Slowly, he shook his head, "No..."

Clay took the hint and didn't press for more information. Jax needed a mother's touch to open up about this, he was certain. There was only so much a stepfather could do in such situations. Sometimes a kid, even as a grown man, just needed his mother. 

"We need to keep this on the DL. With the ATF up our asses, we can't afford a bust-up."

Jax tapped his finger on the worn polish of the table. His tired eyes rested on the reaper, not for the first time wondering if what the symbol represented was worth it. "I..." he clenched his jaw, teeth straining. He bit his lip. Was he really going to open this can of worms. Yes he was. His dirty past was nothing he couldn't handle. When it came to family, there was nothing he couldn't handle. Family was the only constant, He shook his head, "Nah, my head is on the kid. I'm distracted.»

Clay nodded, "We understand, Jax.No sweat.»

Jax bit his lip, but nodded. "I'mma... go clean up the house. It's a fucking mess. Blood and drugs everywhere... Social Services are coming by any day. Gotta be clean. Fixed up. A kid can't live there.»

Clay shrugged. If Jax's head wasn't in the game, there wasn't really much he could do. He should focus on the shit that was important to him right now. 

 

*  


Ten years ago

 

Eighteen year old Jax gazed up at the mansion he'd been living in for the past eleven months. Well, not as much 'living in' as 'living out of' as Klaus had taken him all over the world. His bike had been parked here for nearly a year, and now he was ready to go home, but Klaus as not ready for him to leave. 

He felt like a thief. Like a burglar as he snuk out at the crack of dawn. Jax did not know what to do. His body ached, burned. His chest stung and constricted with every breath; a byproduct of his broken heart and his worn body. 

They'd made love into the early morning hours. It was everything and more of what Jax had hoped it would be. As he straddled his bike, he felt the phantom hands of his lover sliding over his back as he had straddled him. His thighs burned and his back ached. The small flashes of pain as he slid into him, filled him with more than he thought was capable of taking. The mindnumbing pleasure. His hips were stiff and the soreness... in his body and his heart. He'd counted on it. Just not this bad.  
His heart swelled.

This world he's become a part of, everything he was feeling, everything he was seeing, it terrified him on a level he couldn't quite comprehend. He was a biker by heart. He bled SAMCRO and that meant he had seen some rough shit in his short young life. He had killed for the Sons, the Sons had killed for him, but nothing he had ever imagined could even come close to the things he had seen in the months he had spent as Jax Mikaelson. 

Niklaus Mikaelson. 

Jax rubbed his chest. 

Power, money - Jax now knew not to confuse the two - magic, immortality, death, murder, slaughter... love, tenderness, sacrifice, family... always and forever. 

Always and Forever. 

Everything and more had turned out to be too much. 

His heart hurt. It was not the Family Flaw, Klaus had healed that as Jax suckled his blood from his cut tongue. It was love, pure and simple. Fucking hell, he loved Klaus Mikaelson, so much it brought him to tears and he kicked his bike into gear. 

But at the end of the day it didn't matter much, because however rich, powerful or immortal Klaus was, Jax was the Prince of the Sons Of Anarchy, and there was no room for him to roll over for another man. The club didn't approve of homosexuals, just like they didn't approve of blacks, or anyone that didn't fit the criteria that Jackson's father and the First Nine had set for his life; a criteria that a year ago Jax had fit to a T. Until he fell in love. 

His life story had already been written for him, and a man was not in his future. An old lady, a couple of brats and the SOA Redwood Original Charter Presidency was the life he was destined for. 

Spending his life with the love of his life. That was not what the fates had in store for him. 

He could feel blue eyes cutting into his back, setting his back afire as he spunn out of the mile long driveway. He tried to tell himself that it was the dust from the gravel that was making his eyes burn. 

 

*

 

Jax stood in what was going to be his sons nursery. His cheeks still stung from his mother's slap. She was right. If he wasn't in his sons corner, fighting for him, then who would? He felt paralyzed. He wasn't quite sure when he'd moved into the nursery, but it was the only place he could think. Gemma had left after her frantic cleaning spree. The crank was down the toilet. 

His boy. He was barely given a chance as life and he was already dying. 

Tara said there was only a 20% chance of him living. And that was being optimistic. He shook his head, frustrated and desperate. 

He understood now, what it meant to be a father. He loved the kid. He loved him in a way he had not thought it was possible to love; unconditional, uncompromising, unbreakable, undying love. He felt like he was missing a limb. He felt like his heart was beating too sluggishly. He would do anything for that tiny creature. 

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed a number he was amazed he still remembered. He wondered if it was still in use....

"Klaus speaking-?"

Jax felt a wave of something roll through him at the sound of the smooth cultured voice floating through the line. "Hey," he replied, his voice rough with emotion. 

"Jackson..."

Jax exhaled sharply through his nose. "I need you." Even as he knew how dire it was, he sounded more frustrated, desperate, defeated and broken than he'd thought, but his son dying, so fuck his pride. Saying it out loud to someone other than one of his brothers really struck it home how much water was over his head.

"Are you certain?" 

Jax understood the underlying question: Are you certain you want to see me? "I'm desperate... it's my son."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. What Klaus said next, Jax felt like a punch in the chest. "I know." Another long pause. "Excuse me a moment," Klaus' voice became more distant, but they could clearly hear the conversation. "Elijah, can you handle this for a few days?"

"Of course. Sometimes I do think you forget which one of us is the elder brother, Niklaus. But may I inquire as of why you must so suddenly depart? I think your girl might struggle to do her job if you are not here."

Jax felt stab in his heart. He closed his eyes and tried to control the wave of hurt flooding through him. At least it was a change from the constant numbness. He had not really expected him to be alone. Someone like Klaus was never alone. But what did he really know about him? The man had lived a thousand years: who knew how many children he had or how many times he had been married. With the way he had left things, he did not have the right to feel hurt, or to question him.

"Jackson, I will be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you," Jax let go of the breath he had been holding, relief flooding through him. 

Maybe, just maybe there was hope. 

After all, a father would do anything for his child. 

 

*

 

Klaus was tapping his fingers on the stearing-wheel as he drove, thinking about what his life had been ten years ago, those few precious months. Barely the blink of an eye for someone as old as him. 

The thing was, he'd known. He had known that Jackson would leave. He'd told him in their very first conversation: he was on a walkabout before he joined his father's organization. Come Christmas, he would return to his home. 

Klaus just supposed he had hoped that at some point between their extensive travels, and towards the end, a precious tender kisses and nights of passion, maybe the young mesmerizing human boy would change his mind and take the offer that was on the table. 

Immortality. 

But not just that. Immortality, yes, but partnership also. To truly join the Mikaelsons, Always and Forever, to be a part of their family. To stand by his side as his consort, his... not queen, but co-king. He'd offered the biker-prince to become the true Prince of Anarchy.... but Jackson had turned him down, gotten on his bike and burned tyre-tracks down their driveway. 

The tracks in the gravel were as black and raw as he tracks Jackson had left on his heart. 

In his thousands of years, Klaus knew that love was a luxury. Infatuation was aplenty, but love? That was rare. Finding someone that returned that love? Well, he had not yet been that lucky. Tatia and Katherine both chose Elijah, and Jax had chosen a human life. 

In all his years, no one had left him in quite the state Jackson had. He'd thought.... stupidly, he'd thought that their night had meant something. Stupidly, he thought Jax had felt the bond he made between them as he marked him. Instead he had spent a decade watching over the boy his heart ached for. 

He looked at the phone in his hand. There was a primal need in his gut that led him to Jackson's side as soon as he had called. It was nothing but pride that had kept him away all these years, but he did not have it in him to refuse a plea for help. 

He had of course kept tabs on his former love. He knew the Sons had had some rough years. But truly, that had been overshadowed by his utter heartbreak upon receiving the news that Jackson had married. It had further cracked when he was told they were expecting their first child. He took no joy in Wendy Case's drug addiction. It only angered him. He took no joy in Jackson's misery as his son was born with a hole in his heart. Jackson's pain was his pain. But he had not expected for his phone to flash up with Jackson's number. The boy had to be in dire straits. 

It was en entirely new notion for Klaus, to feel someone else's pain. With the exception for his siblings, Klaus cared very little for other creatures, living, dead, or in between. The blond Californian was the exception. 

His red classic corvette purred down the road to where he knew Jax's house was. 

 

*

 

When Klaus walked up to Jacksons door in the early hours of the morning, before the sun had risen, he listened intently. He found the familiar heartbeat easily but by the sound of it, he was deeply asleep. He glanced at his watch; it wasn't even six am. 

He opened the door and walked inside. He smiled to himself. It was indeed one of the perks of their bond. He did not need to be invited into Jax's home. That was indeed very nice, especially when his dear was sleeping. 

Klaus snuffed and wrinkled his nose. The house reeked of dirt, dust, body-odor and more notably, grief, despair alcohol and yes, he eyes the pile of pizza boxes: old pizza. It smelled worse than a pile of dead bodies. Never should it be said that Klaus Mikaelson was a poor house guest. Hanging up his jacket by the door, he wandered into the kitchen.

Blood. 

Chemicals. 

He looked down on the floor and saw a faint echo of pink on the floor. He wrinkled his nose and stepped to the side. He wasn't squeamish, but he wanted nothing of Wendy Case. Not even her blood on his shoes. 

Carefully he pushed aside the dusty curtains and opened the kitchen window wide. Who put curtains on their kitchen windows anyway? It was just impractical. He grabbed some large trash bags from under the sink, tore down the curtains and stuffed them in. They were not salvageable: the dust was stuck in a thin layer of fat from the stove, and ingrained by steam. 

Someone had started to clean, but obviously had not gotten very far. He finished loading the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and put it on. Well, there half of it was done. Rinsing out the beer cans and various assortment of bottles, he put them out on the steps so he could throw them in the glass container later. No point in waking Jackson yet. Judging by the state of the house Jax was likely to be in an equally poor state. 

The living room was just as bad. More pizza boxes, more bottles, cigarette stumps, half smoked joints. Disgusting. To think a pregnant woman lived here, like this. Clothes were laying around the entire house. He dropped them all in a pile by the bathroom door. Having tidied the worst piles of crap, he opened the windows in the rest of the house, curiously finding an empty bedroom and grabbed a cloth to wipe over the worst of the dusty and grimy surfaces. Forgoing the harsh chemicals, he soaked it in vinegar and watchd the grime come off easily.

What? He was thousands of years old; he had done his fair share of cleaning over the years. Granted, most of it was blood and dead bodies, but the concept applied. 

Curious to that state of his host he wandered after the slowly thudding heartbeat.

 

*

 

Jax woke to a cool hand running through his hair. Or trying to run through his hair: it was so greasy he was sure it plastered to his scull by now. 

"Opie?" he mumbled. 

"Now, now, my dear" a smooth voice cooed, "I won't be mistaken for your brother-in-arms."

Jax cracked an eye open to look at his visitor. "Niklaus-" he breathed and pushed himself up. "I'm sorry -" he started to apologise. He'd meant to be awake and clean the house up a bit. Between runs and the hospital he hadn't had the chance nor the energy to clean up. And Wendy was a slob, so he had a feeling the house was a pigsty. 

"Get up, love. Have a shower," Klaus said and easily dragged Jax out of pile of sheets on the floor. "Do I have to carry you?" Jax rested his head on Klaus' shoulder. He was so tired. The run the night before had taken it out of him. He'd arrived back home only a few hours ago and fuck he needed sleep. "I'll take that as a yes, then," Klaus muttered to himself and swooped Jax up and carried him to the bathroom. What he did for this human boy he loved so much. 

He turned the shower on and made sure it had a comfortable temperature before pushing Jax in. He truly looked like shit; his hair limp and deep rings under his eyes. His eyes rested on the white mark on his shoulder. Klaus resisted the urge to touch it. "Sit down," he instructed, "wouldn't want you to hit your pretty head." Glad so see his human just doing as he was told, he went back into nursery and picked up the sheets. He went into the bedroom, stripped down the sheets there as well and along with the clothes tossed them in the washing machine. Not bothering to sort the colours, he put them on 40 and hoped for the best. Laundry was not a field of study he had ever ventured into. Besides, he doubted any of those rags would be missed if they turned out pink and botchy. At least they wouldn't stink quite as badly. He grabbed some clean sheets from the closet and quickly made the bed. 

*

Jax was nervous. God, he was so fucking nervous and the hot water running down his body barely helped at all. Now that Klaus was actually here, now that is was a reality, what the fuck was he going to do? This was his kind of shit: he never thought things through. The last time he'd seen him, Klaus had been peacefully sleeping in their bed. The bed they had shared kisses, and new budgeoning love and passion. He'd fled without a word. Without a reply to the life-changing, terrifying question he had been asked, the life he had been offered. 

He wasn't the same person any more. He'd put on nearly thirty pounds of muscle last he checked. He was tattooed and scarred. His stomach churned. 

He remembered so clearly cool hands running the length of his body, praising his michangelican looks, his white blonde hair, pink lips, pale unmarked skin and... everything he no longer was, everything he no longer had. His innocence, his youth. He ran a hand over the tattoos on his arms. The things he had lost and the things he had changed had changed him on such a fundamental level he was no longer sure he was anything of what Klaus had loved about him. God, why had he come? Why hadn't Klaus just hung up on him and left him to rot?

No, he thought. He couldn't think like that. Abel needed what Klaus could do. Jax would just have to make do and suffer through. 

But for them, nothing had changed from the day he'd left to this evening, not their circumstances. Well, perhaps the SOA was slightly more tolerant, as he was sure Juice was not quite as straight as he usually portrayed. Tig was a matter entirely on his own: he was a true pansexual and seemed to enjoy taking the piss out of them by making them as uncomfortable as he could. But Jax was the VP of the mother charter and the only son of their founder, with Opie, they were the only sons of the original charter. That meant they had a legacy to take care of. 

In some part of his mind he knew that he should not care at all. Klaus had probably just showed up to make sure he wasn't actually in the process of killing himself- and hopefully help Abel. For someone who killed on a daily basis, life was oddly precious to him. It had been a decade and he doubted Klaus had even thought about him. He might be a big shot in Charming, in the outlaw underground, but in Klaus' world he was little more than a potential snack. The only thing that had elevated him over that status was because Klaus had taken a shine to him. But he couldn't help but hope he hadn't imagined the trace of affection in his voice. He never wanted to be one of those guys who felt hope grow in their hearts just because someone actually picked up the phone and hadn't hung up when they realised who was on the other end. 

Hope. 

 

*

 

Wandering back into the bathroom, Klaus checked up on Jax. "Feeling better?" he asked. 

Jax didn't know if his impulse to hug Klaus would be welcomed, but the smile on his face was difficult to hold off. He looked exactly the same. But a better haircut. 

"Marginally," Jax replied he a small quirk of his lips. "I don't feel dead anymore."

"Oh, being dead isn't so bad," Klaus joked. 

"You haven't changed at all," he said. 

The smile was all Klaus needed to take the first step and open his arms. Jax smiled and responded in kind. They met in a fierce hug. Jax buried his face in Klaus' neck, breathing in the only scent apart from his mother he had ever associated with love and safety. Feeling those supernaturally strong arms around him, knowing without a doubt that this was a the safest place in the world. He hadn't known how much he'd needed that moment of peace before he had it. 

Klaus couldn't help it, he needed to wrap Jax up in himself, to rid him of the scent of grief and despair, to give more of the joy and relief that was pouring off him now, and cover the scent of other people with his own. He felt Jax's body relax against his own, the unfamiliar weight of grown muscle and age, comfortable against him. 

Jax shuddered. "Jeez, it's freezing."

"Hm," Klaus pulled away, "I opened the windows. Cleaned up a bit. It reeked worse than the trenches of the Revolutionary War."

Jax grimaced as he grabbed a towel and rubbed it along his neck, "I'll take your word for it."

Klaus smiled. "Want to tell me about what's got this house reeking of grief and stale blood?" Jax only looked away, feeling his chest tighten up just thinking about it. 

"Everything has gone to shit, Klaus, I didn't know what to do... Abel, my son..."

"I know," Klaus replied. He sighed, "I kept track of you when you left. Just to make sure none of my enemies thought to trace you..."

Jax frowned, "You have men here?"

"No,"Klaus gave into temptation and let a thumb run over the scar. "We shared blood. It connected us on some level." Jax's knees buckled, his spine spasming as he caressed the soft tissue. Surprised, Klaus caught him. Klaus frowend, "Doest his happen a often?»

Jax laughed humourlessly, "Every fucking time,» It didn't hurt, but it didn't really feel god either. 

Klaus felt his mouth dry out at the implications. He cleared his throat. "Tell me about your boy.»

Jax wrapped the towel closer around himself as goosebumps spread on his skin from the cold and sudden arousal. An embarrassed flush spread across the bridge of his nose. "Abel was born with a hole in a his heart and with his guts hanging out. Doc says he has about a 20% chance of living... and that was without the crank withdrawal he got from Wendy. He's barely days old and already fighting for his life... the operated his stomach yesterday. Mom called and said they did the heartsurgery while they were at it. Said he wouldn't survive another surgery.»

"It will look suspicious if he is suddenly all healed up and perfect. The doctors I can take care of, but your family? You want me compelling them? And his mother?"

"Wendy... I would just be happy if she cleaned up and I never saw her again. I'll take care of my family." 

Klaus nodded, "You said something about the club?"

"The Mayans burnt down one of our warehouses, took all the guns. That got us heat with the Niners. Two women were burned alive. That got us heat with the ATF. Tig was sleeping with both of them, so they've got DNA all over.... The Nazi crew that were selling crank to Wendy.... it's all piling up..."

"I'll deal with Abel's situation- on a condition" Klaus said. He quirked a lip as the tension drained from Jax body. "But the rest I believe it would be best if I kept out of." Jax nodded, "You do not seem alarmed at the notion of a condition."

Jax shrugged, "It doesn't matter. I'll do anything for him. He's my son."

Klaus nodded, "In that case, I want shared custody; should something happen to you and your family here in Charming, I want Abel to come to me and be raised alongside my kin, as my son."

"If I die?"

"Or go to prison- which in this life of yours is a reality. Think of it as a safety-net for his future."  
Jax nodded, even though he wasn't entirely sure what it would mean for their future. It was what Klaus wanted in exchange for his sons life. Klaus would have it. 

*  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Ten years ago, New York

Klaus regarded the teenager in his garage, tinkering with his bike. It was a beautiful thing. Not quite up to par with his own collection, but it was well taken care of, loved, even. It was unusual to see such a youngster with a machine like that. 

«Where did you get her?»

Jax startled slightly. «I didn't steal her,» he replied, slightly defensively. 

«Didn't think so, little dove,» Klaus smiled, «She is quite new, you care for her greatly. A gift?»

Jax gave a jerky nod. «My dad put away money before he died. My step-dad got this for me on my sixteenth.»

«Kind of your stepfather to fulfill your father's wishes.» His eyes trailed down the slender lengths of Jackson's body. A delightful snack he could be, once he lost his interest. 

«They were friends – best friends. They ran a crew together. The Sons of Anarchy...» 

«Ah...» Klaus knew this already, of course.

Jax caught his tone, «Know of it?»

«The Sons deals in the weapons trade. As they control the guns, they have become the defacto referee of Northern California. I am aware.»

Jax turned fully, «You in the guns trade?»

Klaus smirked, «Oh no... I deal in much more dangerous things than guns.»

«Drugs?»

«I am a jack of all trades, dear boy. But something as primitive as drugs is not my forte.»

«Then what is?»

«Perhaps if you stick around, you will find out.»

«I can't stay.» 

«Whyever not?»

Jax stood up. «I have one year before I prospect for the Sons. I want to see more than New York by then,» he raised his chin defiantly. 

Klaus merely smiled. «Then allow me to show you the world.»

 

*

Present 

An hour later Jax and Klaus zoomed into the parking lot. Klaus waited outside while Jax headed into the bar. Jax wrinkled his nose, "What is that smell?" he asked. 

Clay glanced out the open door and studied the man standing next to beautiful red corvette. He was as tall as his step son, but just as blond- blonder even. Pale, but healthy and strong looking. He was certainly not from Charming. His fashionable, and probably very expensive clothes gave him away. Now Clay was not a fashion expert in any way, but he could tell cheap shit or work clothes from what people wore in magazines. The only thing that made this guy not look like a pansy was his strong build and the glacial gaze that swept across the lot. Clay shrugged his shoulders, "Fuck if I know. It's stinking up the place." Clay frowned as he dragged the cardboard box out. "Half-sack!"

"Yeah Clay?" the prospect came in.

"What is this shit?"

"I though we could hang it on the wall, like a trophy."

Jax cocked his head, amused, "It's gotta be treated and stuffed."

"Well, yeah...." Half-sack shifted nervously, "Stuffed with what?"

Jax shook his head, "Idiot,» he muttered as Kip took the thing outside. He turned to Clay, "We're heading up to the hospital. I just stopped by to tell you I will be a while.»

"Something wrong?»

Jax let a small smile come out. "Nah, just gotta check on the kid. He was in surgery last night." he touched his chest. 

«And that guy?» Clay jerked his head in the direction of the stranger outside. 

"He came to see if there is something he can do. St. Thomas is a public hospital, and they don't have all the resources they need...." he trailed off. "It's a long shot, but a second opinion has to be worth something, right?»

Clay nodded, "I agree. If there is anything he can do differently, better, that could give Abel a better shot..." he looked over at the blond man talking to Half-Sack. "It's definitely worth it. But Jax... not to rain on the parade – how much will this cost?»

«He's a friend, Clay. Let me handle what I owe him.»

Clay stared at the newcomer with a calculating look. Deciding that Jax's business was his own he nodded. «Just let me know if you need anything.»

“I will Clay.”

*

Klaus and Half-Sack's conversation was interrupted by Klaus' phone ringing. "Excuse me.»

«No worries,» Kip said and dragged the head towards the dumpster. 

Jax yelled after him, “Sack, don't throw it away just yet. Your cut was pretty neat. I think I can get a guy to fix it. Would look fucking rad on out wall, eh? Put it somewhere cold.”

The prospect lit up at the acknowledgement from his VP. “Yeah, will do VP.”

Jax turned his attention to Klaus on the phone.

"My dear," Klaus sighed, sounding tired. "It is also not like you cannot do with a vacation." he rolled his eyes, "You are not entitled to my every breath. I have business to attend to elsewhere in the world. Just be contented that you're rid of me for a few weeks." He rubbed his temple. "Gladly..." Klaus growled under his breath and pressed the screen a little harder than necessary. 

"Trouble in paradise?" Jax asked. 

"Not at all.» Klaus pocketed his phone, ignoring his question. "Don't we have a baby to see?" 

*

"So..."Jax started, "How are things down south?»

"Oh, y'know, parties to hold, people to kill... same old same old. Elijah is still his prickly and fun-loving self." Klaus cocked his head and looked at the baby "Your son is a beautiful boy," Klaus said, "He will grow up to look much like you."  
Standing over the tiny plastic cubicle that contained his son, Jackson looked like a completely different person. Ten years ago Klaus hadn't thought he could get any more beautiful. He was grateful to have been proven wrong. It was a different kind of beauty. While he had been stunning, now.... now he was raw, rough strength, sunbleached and tanned. There was a quiet strength to him, in place of that youthful wilderness. Klaus realised that Jax had probably been right to leave. Right to deny him. He had needed this: he had needed to grow up and mature. He was better for it. He was better than he would have been. But that did not in any way explain his strong reaction to his mark. The only way was if Jax returned his feelings, and since he had left without even saying goodbye, that was not likely. In Klaus' mind, it was more likely that mother nature fucked up, than Klaus Mikaelson finding love. More likely than anything else, it was his mother giving him grief from beyond the grave. He had suffered the effects of the strained bond for a decade. He had thoughts that Jax had no such pains. Or perhaps he had, but had not known their origin?

Jax quirked a smile. "Mom said the same thing." He sat down. "I didn't think he would make it a single day. Mom slapped me across the face for giving up on him- said that if I wasn't there for him, who would be? What chance would he have then?"

Klaus gazed down on the newborn babe, "He has me," he offered quietly. He traced his fingers on the plastic barrier. "If the day comes when you cannot be here, I will be. He won't be alone in this cruel world."

"Because of the bond?" Jax asked. 

"In part, but mainly because I chose to take part. I have many descendants. I care very little for most of them." He picked up his chart and flipped through it. "He has had corrective surgery and everything is back where it is supposed to be?»

Jax nodded, "They fixed as much as they could the second he was out. Healing is the trouble. Don't know if he will heal right.»

"Not to worry." He cleared his throat, "But we do have company."

"Hi," a nurse stuck her head in, "It's time for his feeding," she spoke quietly. 

Setting up the feeding tube and connecting it to a bag of nutrition the nurse picked up the chart and frowned, "This is family only visitation, and you," she nodded to Klaus, "are not on the list." Jax was about to protest, but she continued, "Would you like me to add you to the list? It's nice for the tyke to have some company when daddy is working," she smiled. 

Jax relaxed into the chair, "That would be great," he replied.

"If you could just step out with me, so we can fill in your contact information and add you to the list? And little Abel can eat up in peace."

"Naturally," Klaus joined her. As he left a dark haired doctor entered the room. It took a second for Klaus to identify her as the girl Jax had started dating when he returned to Charming after his walkabout. She had also been an intern at Chicago Presbyterian. Though in his time in Chicago he had never interacted with her. It had taken his quite a feat of will to not kill her. Jax's sadness was the only thing that had stopped him. His hackles rose slightly, but he caught himself. This was not the time, nor did he truly have a right to.

"Hey Jax," Tara greeted, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just came to see the kid?"

"What about Wendy?"

Jax sighed, "What about her?"

"She's struggling, Jax. She needs help."

"And she'll get help, somehow. But I've got to focus on this one. I'm done with her. I can't deal with her shit anymore." 

*

Klaus cocked his head as he listened from down the hall. Quickly he signed the papers the nurse put in front of him, thanked her and headed back to the room, "Dr. Knowles, I do believe Jackson has made his mind clear on the matter." 

Tara set sharp brown eyes into the familiar newcomers' face, "Mikaelson. Welcome to Charming. Ms. Case is my patient, and the mother of this child. It is his business-"

«Ms. Case will give up custody and any parental rights to Abel, including claim to motherhood. She will be stricken from the birth records and Abel's hospital records. She will commit to a recovery program, all expenses paid. Once Abel is out of the hospital, she will have no contact with the Teller family unless explicitly invited.» Tara was about to protest. "This is not Jackson's decision," Klaus cut her off. "It is mine. I have a vested interest in the welfare of this boy and the elimination of that creature you call his mother is a key factor to said well-being." He stepped closer to her, his pupils expanding, "You will amend your reports stating he will not need any further surgery and the one he had was minor enough not to leave much, if any scarring."

Tara blinked and turned fully to Jax: "He will not need any further surgery and the one he had was minor enough not to leave much, if any scarring."Jax blinked as Tara echoed what Klaus had just told her, "That's great," he said. "Thank you."

"Leave," Klaus ordered. Without a word Tara left the room. 

Jax was slightly put out by Klaus' gruffness. He was doing exactly what he was asked to, and what he needed to fulfill the conditions, but did he need to be rude to Tara? "Was that really necessary?"

"I understand that you have a personal connection with this woman, and I must admit I am biased by my irritation, but she takes professional liberties because she knows you personally, which is unacceptable." Klaus opened Abel's incubator, sliced his pinky on his teeth and carefully stuck it into the infant's mouth. Instinctively, Abel suckled, pulling the healing blood into his mouth. "Bullying you into taking care of a crank-addicted woman who nearly killed your child is unprofessional and so far outside her jurisdiction, I could have her fired for it," Klaus said without even blinking. "Wendy Chase should, by all rights, be in prison. And she would be, had you not cleaned her drugs out of your house."  
Jax was distracted by Abel making a small noise in his incubator. Klaus cocked his head, smiling as he reclaimed his finger. "He looks healthier," he said and stroked a gently on Abel's now healthily flushed cheek. 

"He does," Jax agreed. He looked up at the screen showing Abel's heartbeat and blood-pressure. Both had stabilised. 

"Enjoy your time with your son. I will sort out the rest of our errands."

"Be nice," Jax said. "I don't want her to suffer- just to get out of our lives. If Abel ever wants to know her, I need her to be... good."

Klaus nodded in reluctant acceptance.

*

"Hello, Ms. Case," Klaus greeted softly as he entered the room. 

Wendy let her head fall to the side, tired from her detox. "What do you want?"

"To talk. About Abel and Jackson."

Wendy scoffed, "Did Gemma send you to rough me up? She already stuck a speedball in my arm, forced me to OD. What's your scheme, uh?" she spat. 

"I am here on behalf of Jackson, not Gemma," Klaus sat down. "I will not threaten, nor will I harm you, or make your life difficult. I am simply here to tell you what happens next."

Wendy frowned, "Have I seen you before?"

"We have not met before," Klaus replied. 

"No... but Jax... he had pictures," Wendy said. A sardonical smile spread on her face, "You're the secret walkabout-lover. Yeah, I remember. He has a few pictures of the two of you together."

Klaus nodded, "Then you understand I am not here for any other reason than for Jackson's and Abel's well being. I have no connections to the Sons."

Wendy looked at him in suspicion, but nodded, "I'll hear you out. I want what is best for Abel."

"Abel is receiving the best care- care money can't buy. I have the connections to make that happen." Wendy nodded, "Jackson wants you gone; out of his life and out of Charming. I am here to make that happen." Oddly enough, Klaus took no joy in her increasing tension. "You will become sober. You will go to the best rehab-facility in the state. You will be allowed to see your son once when you are sufficiently recovered to be released from care, and Abel is healthy, for your peace of mind - nothing else. There will be a job and an apartment waiting for you upon your rehabilitation. After this you will not have any contact, nor any information about Jackson or Abel unless Jackson chooses to make contact. You will sign away all your rights as a parent.» Wendy was about to protest. «However, if Abel whats to get to know you when he grows older, be assured that the information will be available to him. No ill words will ever be spoken of you. You will not be a secret. No one will replace you. The only condition in that regard rests upon your well-being and continued sobriety."

"You want me to give away my son..?" Wendy whispered, shocked. 

"The reality is, Wendy, without these allowances that Jackson is affording you, you are likely to go to prison. If you go to prison without signing over your right to Jackson and myself, at some point in his life he will end up in the foster system." He cocked his head, «Unless you want him to end up with your former mother-in-law.»

"Why you?"

Klaus sighed, "Should something happen to Jackson, be it prison, or something more permanent, I have no intention of leaving him with a woman who would murder her grandsons mother, just to prove a point."

Wendy blinked, tears coming to her eyes, "You believe me?"

"I don't need to believe you. I know the truth. Abel will be raised well, wanting for nothing, safe, far outside the reach of the law, the foster system or the Sons and any of their affiliated charters or organisations... this will happen one way or another."

"What do you mean, one way or another?»

"Be realistic: with the life the the Sons are living, Jackson is likely to end up dead or in prison for longer than either of us would care to contemplate. When that happens, Abel will be in my care. Or.... at some point Jackson accept my offer to get away from a life that is likely to get his entire family killed.»

Wendy nodded, knowing in her heart he was speaking nothing but the absolute truth. "And if I say no?" Wendy asked. 

Klaus leaned forward, pushing forward the tiniest bit of compulsion, "You will accept my proposal, knowing it is the best interest for your child." 

"Can I see them? Can I see Abel and Jackson?"

"I'll say you wish to see them," Klaus nodded. 

*

"Jackson, Wendy wishes to see you."

Jax frowned. "Why?"

"To speak of my proposal, I presume," he paused. "I feel compelled to tell you, your mother stuck a speedball in her arm. That is the cause of her current state of health."

"Did she tell you that?" Jax asked, disbelieving. 

"You know enough of my abilities to realised I cannot be lied to. Speak with her. You might not see her again."

*

Wendy sat up, eager as Jax and Abel came into her room. "Hi," she said, her voice shaky. 

"Hi," Jax replied. 

"Can I see him?" Jax moved away from in front of the mobile incubator, letting her see. Seeing the awed expression on her face, he leaned down to place the baby in her arms. "He looks healthy."

"He is much better," Jax confirmed. He shifted uncomfortably, "Klaus told me what my mom did. I'm sorry, I..."

"No," Wendy cut him off. "It's over, Jax. That is over. What she did is not about us."

"Okay..." Jax frowned. 

"I talked to Klaus about... giving the two of you custody. I think that... might be for the best." Jax stared at her, wondering if Klaus had compelled her. "He said... he's sending me to a proper rehab, and he said there will be a job and an apartment when I'm well," Jax nodded. "He said that after I leave...I will be allowed to see him once, for my peace of mind, to see him healthy. After that I'm not allowed to be in contact, but when Abel gets older, if he wants to, he would be allowed to know me- with the condition that I'm still sober and have my life in order..."

Jax nodded, feeling slightly conflicted. Would it all really be this easy? Would he let her be near his son at all, regardless of Klaus' idea?

"I just have one condition-"

Jax bit back a sigh and the instinctive rage. Hearing her out couldn't hurt. 

"Under no circumstance, will Gemma have custody-"

"Wendy-"

"I'm serious Jax. I know your mom loves you, but I know what she is capable of. If you're not around to keep Abel safe, I want him away from her and the Club. I don't even know Klaus and just in the five minutes we spoke, I trust him more than her. I trust him to raise our son properly- I know he will do a better job than I will ever have hope of. I know it doesn't mean much coming from me right now, but I need to know that giving him away is best I can do for Abel. I know you and Klaus are better for him than me, but I know I'm better for him than Gemma."

Jax grit his jaw. He wanted to shout at her, tell her that she was full of shit. But however fucked up Wendy was, she had never stuck a deadly dose of speedball in someone elses veins. "Okay." 

The simple affirmation was not what Wendy expected to hear, but the relief she felt was overwhelming. "Really?"

Jax nodded, "Yeah. Really," he said and got up, "I'll give you two a minute to say goodbye."

Wendy nodded. "Jax?»

"Yeah?»

"Guys like him don't come around too often. Only someone special would wait for you, and still love you after ten years...." tears welled in her eyes.

"How-?»

"I found some pictures.... a few years ago. Please... please don't waste it."

Closing the door behind him, Jax's heart was beating so hard he felt sick.

*  
Ten years ago, Moscow

Jax heaved for breath, struggling as his stomach rolled, bile rising in his throat. It wasn't even bile anymore, it was acid. He didn't have anything left to throw up. Tears slipped down his already wet face as he struggled to breathe through the sobs. 

Disbelief. 

Fear. 

He didn't even know what he had seen. None of it made any sense at all. It was like something out of a horror story. People having sex. Klaus having sex with someone else. And the bodies. All the blood. Blood running down his face as he drank it. 

He didn't know what to make of any of it. 

A gentle knock sounded on the door. «Jackson, may we speak?.» 

«Go away-» he gasped. Just the sound of his voice made fear trickle down his spine. He couldn't go out there. He head to get away. He couldn't sleep next to him, knowing... having seen....

On the outside of the door Klaus cursed under his breath, «Don't make me break down this door,» he warned. 

«Fuck off.» 

It was said so quietly that Klaus would not have heard it if not for his supernatural hearing. With a sigh he snapped off the door-handle and pried the lock apart. The scent of vomit, tears and fear hit him like a slap in the face. And Jackson. His sweet young Jackson was trembling on the floor, his shirt stained with bile and his face pink and blotchy from crying. Well.... at least he'd had the foresight to change his bloodstained tux to some clean clothes. He had made quite a mess, after all. «My dear boy -» he reached for him, and was unsurprised, but still disappointed as Jax jerked away from him. Moving faster than Jax could even see, he caught his arm and hauled him to his feet. 

Paralysed by fear Jax felt the unbelievable strength Klaus wielded as he moved him without even blinking at the effort. Plopping the teenager down on the bed Klaus crouched down and took Jax's have in his hand. «Calm down,» Jax stilled as Klaus' pupils blew wide as he compelled him. «You do not need to be afraid of me. I will never hurt you.» 

Jax frowned. Klaus' words did nothing to make his nausea fade or his heart calmed. «What... what are you» he asked, his voice shaking only slightly in uncertainty. «You drank their blood, you -»

Klaus frowned as his compulsion did not work. Before Jax got a chance to ask his next question Klaus spoke again. «Jackson, just please give me the opportunity to explain. I promise I will not hurt you. With all that I am, I am not a liar.»

Jax nodded. He rubbed his chest, feeling the thundering thumps of his rampant heartbeat. He accepted the clean shirt Klaus handed him. «Thanks...»

Klaus took the dirty shirt as Jax changed into the clean one. While Jax gathered his bearings, he ordered some light food for the teen, knowing he needed to eat, after all, his dinner was currently all over the bathroom floor. Speaking of, a maid would also be in order. 

«What are you?» he heard a quiet question behind him as he poured himself a drink. 

«I am a vampire, my love.»

*  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler of momentary smexy domestic bliss

Chapter 3

Jax watched Klaus as he frowned over some paint samples. He bit his lip to keep from grinning. Th vampire was a fashionista if there ever was one. If he hadn't seen him kill with his bare hands he would never have thought him capable. He was too elegant, to beautiful to do something so ugly. Now here he was picking out paint for Jax's house. Jax had picked a standard baby blue, but the expression on Klaus' face had been... comical. Any house of Klaus' he had been in looked like it could belong to royalty, so he trusted him to make his home presentable. 

But looking at what Klaus was picking out, he frowned. “We don't need that much do we?”

Klaus just brushed him off, “Yes you do.” And boy did he really. And Klaus was in a mood to fix stuff, so he would. He needed a break from magical problems and dealing with something as simple as a house needing a do-over was more refreshing than he had anticipated. 

Jax cocked his head. The he shook his head. He was not the guy who could tell the difference between thirty shades of red and name them all. If Klaus wanted his house to look like it came out of a catalogue, he was welcome to. If anything, it would only raise the value of the house. 

Jax was sitting reading as Klaus finished the nursery. With the speed he worked at Jax found it best to just stay out of the way. 

'The older I get, I realise that age doesn't bring wisdom. It only brings weary. I'm not any smarter than I was thirty years ago. I've just grown too tired to juggle the lies and hide the fears. Self-awareness doesn't reveal my indiscretions. Exhaustion does.' 

"Does this make any sense to you?" Jax asked, gesturing to his father's manuscript. 

Klaus chuckled from behind him. "Yes," he said and sat down. "Your father was a wise man." 

"Explain it to me," Jax said. "I'm not even into my thirties, and I'm already tired."

"You're not the kind of tired he's talking about," Klaus assured him. 

"Have you ever been that kind of tired?" Jax asked. 

"Yes, many times. But one of the advantages of being truly immortal is that you cannot die. You can rest. But you can't stop. At times I felt it was a curse," he smile slipped to his face, "But I have experienced this type of weariness enough times to know that if I give it time, maybe a decade of sleep-" Jax laughed, "Something will come along to make life interesting again."

"What is it that usually does that for you?"

"Well, at one time, it was Marcellus. He became like a son to me. Stayed with me for two hundred years. Back in the middle ages it was a young man called Lucien..." Klaus chuckled, "That was fun. And then there was you, Little Dove."

Jax blinked. "What?"

Klaus reached out a hand and tucked a shiny lock of white-blonde hair behind Jax ear. "You were a ray of sunshine, with your cocky swagger. So young, but still you had seen so much for someone of these modern times. You made me feel alive for the first time in... over a hundred years. You made me feel things I hadn't felt in a thousand years."

His words made Jax feel unsteady and slightly lightheaded, "Then why did you let me go?" The implications behind the question was clear. Jax had seen the power Klaus wielded, how easily he commanded and controlled. He could simply have compelled Jax to stay and be happy about it. He could have just made him stay by force. There was little in this world this man couldn't just take. But he hadn't. 

Klaus quirked a lip, "Because you were the only one to make me feel that way in over a thousand years. You would have wilted in my world if I kept you there against your will."

"That doesn't sound like you," Jax teased, trying to lighten the mood and ignore the subtle warmth in his belly. 

Klaus snorted, "Indeed it does not, but alas you bring out the small humane part of me that is still present. If you were to be with me, I'd have wanted you with me, Always and Forever. Honestly and truly. No compulsions and no lies. "

Klaus' breath was cool on Jax's face. The silence stretched on and Jax didn't know how to break it. The heat was pooling more rapidly in his belly and knowing Klaus could smell the change in his scent and hear the hard beat of his heart made his face flush. 

*

Ten years ago, Paris

Jax leaned over the marble railing gazing out on the city of Paris. The warm summer breeze made him shiver slightly. In the past few months he had been all over the world. He glanced over his shoulder to see Klaus sketching, deeply concentrated. Jax felt a nervous tremble in his stomach. He had started noticing it lately. The way Klaus's hair was incredibly soft. The his skin was pale and flawless. His eyes were a shade between light grey and light blue. The way he carried himself.... it aroused him. 

It confused him. 

He was not gay. 

But he couldn't deny the way his body responded when he would brush past him by accident. 

«Something on your mind, little dove?» Klaus slipped through the French doors. 

«The view,» Jax lied. 

«The view is just as stunning from your own room,» Klaus pointed out with a small smile. 

Jax felt ice in his stomach. Of course. He was pretty much living on top of the older man, never giving him a moment of peace. «I'll go -»

Klaus grabbed his hand, «In a moment,» Klaus could smell the remnants of arousal on the teenager's skin. Also, fear. Klaus tipped his chin up. Gently, with far more care than he could remember ever having bestowed upon anyone, Klaus leaned down as kissed the flaxen haired youth on the lips. Jax quivered under his touch. He didn't know how to react. He let his lips part for the gently probing tongue. «I was going to say,» Klaus started as they parted «That the view is even better from my room.»

Arousal and fear pooled so quickly, Jackson's mind spun in dizziness. 

*

Klaus took John Teller's manuscript out of Jax's hands and put it next to them. Gently, far gentler than his nature, he traced his finger tips underneath Jax's stubbled chin. After a short moment of consideration, he leaned in to kiss him gently. 

He glanced up to see Jax's reaction. Was this welcome? He kissed his neck, pinching the thin skin lightly between his lips, enjoying the skip in his heartbeat and the scent of arousal rising. He kissed his jaw, and finally he claimed those full, chapped lips once more in a soft kiss. 

Jax felt a small zing of energy shoot through him, surprise at the touch. Even as he had seen it coming a mile away the memory of Klaus' lips on his own was so faint in his mind that feeling it once again was an almost jarring feeling. Jax sank into the kiss with a relief he had not expected. Klaus hummed, pleased as the warm lips parted for him. Jax shivered as Klaus' tongue flicked against the roof of his mouth, desire making him harden. "bedroom," he mumbled between kissed. 

In the hallway Klaus crowded Jax's space. Pulling off his kutte and his sweater he lightly kissed his collarbone, savoring the warm flesh and the slightly salty and ever so familiar taste of his human. 

Jax leaned against the wall and spread his legs willingly, letting Klaus settle closely against him. He made a sound of surprise as cold hands settled beneath his bum and easily lifted him. He wrapped his legs around him, relishing as he was carried to the bed. Jax had always taken pride in being fit and strong, and he took no pleasure in women trying to 'top' him, as it were, but he had missed the feeling of simply being taken care of. Of having arms wrapped around him, caging him, stronger than him. Letting him forget the hailstorm that was his life for the past few years. 

He moaned as he landed on the bed, and shuddered in pleasure as Klaus ground his hips. Jeez, his balls ached already. Klaus laughed. "Fuck, did I say that out loud?"

"Indeed you did, darling," He said and without much further ado, pulled Jax jeans off, taking his underwear with them. Tossing the garments on the floor, Klaus slicked his fingers and cupped his swollen balls. Reaching lower, he pressed against Jax tight entrance. "This okay?"

Jax's breath hitched, both in pleasure and nerves, but he let his legs go limp and tried to relax. "Yeah." It had been a long time. They had made it this far and further in their physical adventures, but Jax had been young, a teenager and Klaus had not been inclined to push beyond his very vanilla comfort-zones. Falling for a man was the furthest Jax had ever been out of his comfortzone, it had been and still was difficult dealing with those budgeoning affections. It wasn't like Klaus had anything but time. 

Even as Klaus's fingers were slick from the cream on the nightstand it burned and the stretch was worse than he had remembered. He wasn't one for experimenting on his own. "Shhh," Klaus shushed him as he whimpered. "All the windown are open." Jax glared at him, which only got him smirk in respond. "Here we go-" and that was the only warning Jax got before Klaus pressed roughly on his prostate. 

Klaus almost groaned as he heard the front door slam. He ignored it and added another finger, despite Jax's whine, and swallowed him deep. 

"Fucking -" Jax exclaimed. His body bowed, straining to press deeper down upon his hand to that intense feeling, yet struggling for the intense warmth of his mouth. Klaus hummed, both aroused and amused. Moving his fingers in circles come-hithers it barely took a minute for Jax to fall apart in his hands. Jax collapsed on the bed, out of breath and his heart hammering. "I really intended this to last- I think you did that on purpose," he stammered.

"Indeed I did, sweetheart," Klaus rasped. He took a moment to enjoy he sight of him laid out underneath him. 

"Wha-?" Jax squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his face. "Ouch-" he hissed as Klaus retracted his fingers. Klaus kissed his thigh in silent apology. 

"Jax-"

They heard someone yell from the hallway. 

"Fuck, that's Bobby-" Jax got off the bed, ignoring the sting shooting up his spine, and looked around. "Where are my clothes?"

"Floor." Klaus said deadpanned. 

"Hell the place is a mess." Jax tore open his drawers to find some clean clothes. 

Klaus just snorted and pushed Jax back on the bed. Quickly he flipped though his piles of clothes. He clicked his tongue, «You need to go shopping," he said. 

"Hey, my style-"

"For something that doesn't have bloodstains, gunpowder stains or oil stains on it." He pulled out a pair of jeans. Jax didn't object; they were his comfy worn ones. Next came boxers and he barely caught before they hit him in the face. Next out came a black long sleeved t-shirt he was certain he hadn't worn in years. "You still have this, does it still fit?" Klaus eyed him. Jackson had put on double digits in sheer muscle in the past decade- it suited him well. "Try it on. I'll distract your brother-in-arms enough for you to get your boxers on."

Klaus stepped outside and came chin to nose with Bobby. Bobby yanked back in surprise. "Uh, Jax around?"

"Just changing outfits," Klaus rolled his eyes teasingly. "Has to look good for the representatives of the law."

Bobby guaffed. "He's sure pretty enough."

Klaus quirked a lip, "If I may have a moment with Jax, there was something I forgot to say." Klaus said and backed into the room where Jax pulled his kutte on and stepped into his sneakers. 

"I will be leaving for a few days on business elsewhere in the area. I will return in a few days. Hopefully I will be seeing quite a bit of you as well."

Jax nodded, "Okay. That's a good idea."

"Also, there is church and Bobby is waiting outside." Klaus winked and swished off.

A few seconds later Bobby stuck his head in, "You coming? Geezus," he wrinkled his nose. "You should open the windows more often. It smells like a brothel in here." Bobby frowned. He was pretty sure no one had fucked here in a while. Why did it smell like recent fuckage?

Jax just grinned awkwardly, still with every zipper, button and belt undone. 

*  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The month had started so well. Carneval, sun shining, family outing. Then Oswalds kid had gone missing. He felt his rage rise as he tought about what the girl had gone through. Just thirteen and a grown man decided to rape her in the woods. They'd caught the guy and cut his balls off, but Jax still felt sick to his stomach. Klaus still wasn't back and it was grating on his nerves.

Jax was catching a breather at the hospital, watching his son sleep. It gave him some time to think. It was a crazy week with deals and patchovers and having the man close again, it had been a balm to his soul. He hadn't even known how much he was hurting until the pain of his absence was gone. Feeling it now again was running him ragged. 

He knew he was at yet another crossroad in his life. He had passed a few already when he decided that whatever Klaus wanted in exchange for the guarantee of Abel's perfect health was worth it, another when he had not only accepted those terms but also hopped back into bed with the man. Whne he returned to Charming as a teen he pushed the unnatural thoughts out of his head. After that year, what he defined as unnatural was very different than what most small-town folks were thinking of when it came to unnatural stuff. 

Away from Klaus he had never had any issue simply fitting in. Of course, in the post-Klaus era part one, he had emerged a far more reflected human being. A far more hardened human being. A human being more in touch with himself. The problem with being in touch with himself was that he knew what he wanted; he knew what was missing. He could make due, he could be satisfied, but he was never happy. He was never at peace. 

How was he gonna swing this thing? Like seriously? The kind-of gay VP of the Sons of Anarchy who had a boyfriend but otherwise was totally straight? He sighed. What a mess he was getting himself into... but what a glorious mess. Klaus was worth it. Waking up with him in the morning was so worth it. He glanced up as his mother came in.

"Hey baby. He still sleeping?"

"Hey ma," he greeted. He didn't really get why Abel had to stay, but he figured that the doctors would rather be safe than sorry, and to be honest, with all the bullents flying around, it was the safest place for him. He might be healthy, but he was still nearly two months premature. "Yeah," Jax groaned and stretched, «It's the only quiet place around right now."

Gemma nodded, "He gets out in a soon?"  
"He does. Everything ready?"

"Yeah. Both Tara and Wendy are being very helpful. They've followed Klaus' instructions to a T. Nursery is stunning. Your friend has a talent." She gave him a meaningful look. Jax sighed. "What are you doing Jax? Wendy is the mother of your child, but a junkie. Tara is a surgeon, but selfish and she broke your heart."

Jax flinched. Tara had never broken his heart. His heart had already been broken. He loved her, yes, but had he ever been in love with her? Yes, he supposed. She was the only woman he could have loved. "I'm not doing anything mom."

"Screwing around with Tara?" 

"I'm not screwing Tara!" he squeaked. He cleared his throat, "I'm not sleeping with Tara."

"Well, you've gotten awfully close. She's around a lot. You say one thing, she acts another."

"I don't mean to lead her on."

"Then don't baby. Focus on Wendy. I'll admit she's got her uses, especially with the Irish fiasco, but it ain't worth your heart."

"The problem is," Jax emphasised, "They both want shit I can't give. Wendy wants me to be her husband.... Tara wants me to be... not Jax Teller. I can't be either of those things. I don't want to be. Neither of them listen to me if what I want is different from what they want. If I'm nice, they take it as encouragement, but I can't be anything else because Wendy is Abel's mother and Tara is Abel's doctor and there might be something wrong with me-" he added half jokingly, "but I don't wanna get my dick anywhere near either of them."

Gemme chuckled at his choice of words, "That's a relief to me at least. Having neither of those skanks in my house." 

"If things were different...." Jax sighed, thinking of Klaus "But it's not." 

Gemma nodded, «Just make sure you're at the fundraiser. Everyone.»

«Yes, m'am.»

*

Klaus let his car slide into the Teller-Morrow lot, engine purring softly. Well, seemingly softly. To Klaus' sensitive hearing it was slightly choppy. Something was wrong and he wanted to fix it. Or for Jax to fix it. Jax was the only other breathing – or non-breathing, being in existence that had touched his cars or his bikes. 

“That sure is a beauty,” Klaus turned around to see a man with some significant facial scarring. 

“She is my favourite,” Klaus replied. “Klaus Mikaelson.”

“Chibs Telford. I think Gemma has mentioned you. Not often I meet people from the old lands. London?”

Klaus grinned, “I was actually born in Virginia.”

Chibs raised a brow in surprise, “Unexpected. Didn't take ya for a yank.”

“And you shouldn't. Scandinavian of origin. Family has always been... gypsy like in our travels. Never settled anywhere longer than a year or two.”

“Quite the nomad. But what can I do for you?”

“Is Jax here?”

“No. Why?”

Klaus shrugged, “Not answering his phone. Figured he was either in church or on a run.”

“Picking up baby-stuff in storage with Ope. You known Jax long?”

“A few years,” Klaus cocked his head. “Lets say, may I borrow your toolbox while I wait. I heard some worrying rattling while I drove. Might as well fix it straight away.”

“You do your own maintenance?”

“Yup. No one else ever touches it.”

“Territorial.”

“I have younger siblings. And older brothers.”

“Ah.” Chibs chuckled, understanding. He had suffered that same fate.

“Exception would be Jax- after some long and thorough lessons.”

Chibs frowned, “Jax has been a well able mechanic for a long time.”

Klaus smirked, “He wasn't ten years ago. Broke his felg on his way to New York and my sister picked him up, soaked through like a drowned rat. We spent many, many evenings n the garage, just taking apart and putting old classics back together.”

“You got more of these?” Chibs nodded towards the gleaming red car. 

“I come from a long line of pack-rats,” he smiled. “We have family junk a thousand years old.” Chibs cocked his head. “All original, none replaced – except the necessary for wear and tear.” 

Chibs shook his head, impressed, “I'll let you borrow on one condition,” Klaus raised a questioning brow. “I want under that hood. Never got to work on one of these. A lesson in classics would be adequate payment for tools.” 

Klaus smiled, “Would be my pleasure.”

 

*

Jax returned tot Teller-Morrow to see Klaus and Chibs shoulder to shoulder elbow deep in the engine of the corvette, babbling to each other in... Jax frowned, gaelic? Klaus straightened up and pointed at something while explaining something. Chibs looked as deeply focused as he had ever seen him. “Hey man,” Jax greeted. 

“Jax,” Klaus lit up, smiling. 

“Been here long?” Jax pulled him in for a hug. He felt Klaus shiver slightly as he let his fingertips rest at the sliver of exposed skin at the small of his back. “I didn't know you were coming back so soon.”

“I got a few weeks off. Figured I'd spend some time far away from anything resembling work, family and just everything.”

“And Charming was your idea of a holiday?” Chibs asked in disbelief.

“Seeing people I otherwise do not get to see seemed worthwhile. The Maldives are not going anywhere – this decade anyhow.”

“Heard it's sinking,” Jax joked. 

Chibs let his eyes flick over the two of them, noting how close they were standing. He cleared his throat, “I think we've been playing quite enough,” he nodded towards the gate, “Your mother will skin us all alive if we don't make this years fund-raising happen,” he said and walked into the office. 

“Fund-raiser?” Klaus asked. 

“My mom's annual fund-raiser for orphans in the town. There ain't many, but the state don't really give the orphanage enough to for them to live comfortably by moms standard.”

“Sounds like a worthy cause. What can I do to help?”

“We can get you settled in at the house. Mom, Tara and Wendy have followed your plans to a fucking T, but I'm sure you'll find something to hang your fingers in.”

“When does Abel come home?”

“Should be end of next week,” Jax said. “Corvette ready to go or hitch a ride with me?”

“I'll leave her here. Fix her up this evening.”

Jax smiled and looked around. “Not sure I can drive with you next to me.”

Klaus smirked. “I'll make it worth your while.”

 

A few hours later Klaus was sitting with his feet kicked up in the clubhouse bar. And the day had started so well. Klaus sighed as he listened to Kyle Hobart scream as they burned the ink off of the traitor's skin. It hadn't been so long ago that he had treasured Jax's innocence, but he realised now that there was not much left of it. But he supposed is he wanted a partner, not a toy, then Jax had needed to grow up, for the lack of a better term.  
He supposed.... things never really had the potential of being together as they had been. Perhaps they could be better? 

*

Juice hung back as the crew poured out after meeting. Jax was angry and frustrated. After his talk with his mom a few days ago he was enough on edge, but this shit with Ope? They had decided to give Opie the benefit of the doubt for the time being, but the evidence was mounting. In Juice's opinion, it was too perfect, too easy to access. If the ATF really wanted to fuck them like this, they would have been sneakier. “Clay, a moment?” Jax paused in the door. “Just Clay,” Juice specified. At Jax's frown Juice sighed, “Personal shit dude.” Jax shrugged and headed to the bar. 

Clay arched a brow and sat back down. “What's so personal you can't tell the club?”

Juice shook his head, “It's not me. It's about Jax.”

That got Clay's attention. Slightly worried, he sat up straight, “So?”

“After the last ATF bust I installed surveillance -”

“I know. Bobby is still bitching about the cost.”

“Yeah, well...” Juice cleared his throat awkwardly, “I don't know how to say this, I don't even know what I'm looking at so I'll just show you.” He flipped open his laptop. His hands flew over the keyboard so quickly it made Clay's vision blur. “Here.” He handed Clay the laptop. 

Clay put on his glasses. It was a still image of the upstairs hallway outside the dormitories. “What am I looking at?”

“Press play,” Juice shifted nervously. 

Awkwardly, his hands stiff and sore from the arthritis, he manoeuvred the small track pad. The image started moving. It took a few seconds, but suddenly Jax came crashing down the stairs from the roof. Klaus Mikaelson hot on his heels. “Is there sound on this?”

“No. Bobby wouldn't shell out the extra two thousand.”

If Clay hadn't already been sitting down, he would have been on his ass. If the laptop hadn't been on the table, he would have dropped it. 

Klaus caught Jax by the back of his vest and threw him against the wall. Clay expected him to punch him, not kiss him. If that could be called a kiss. It was savage. Clay couldn't tell if they were fighting or tearing at each others clothes. Klaus' hand was down Jax's trousers and by the strength of a single arm he lifted Jax off his feet. His stepsons face was turned away from the camera but Clay could tell by what he could see of his face that Klaus wasn't just giving him a wedgie. Jax thrashed in Klaus' iron grip. Clay saw him bang his head against the wall before curling in on himself, going lax. Even on the crap CCTV Clay could tell he was shaking.

Clay closed the laptop, doing his best to process what he had just seen. His brain was not computing. “The fuck did I just watch?”

“I don't know.” Juice said honestly. “Secrets are already tearing this club apart. I'm just saying... I don't know what I'm saying. I guess... this wasn't the time, but it's been tearing at me what to do with it. This isn't something the club needs to know. But you need to know...” he paused, wondering if he was overstepping. “Just in case Jax needs you.” 

Clay turned his ice-blue eyes on Juice, conflicted. 

“As a father, “Juice said, “No matter how that shit came about, you need to talk to him like a father, not his president.” He grabbed the laptop and headed out of the room.

Clay nodded, head spinning with thoughts. “Juice, keep an eye on Jax.”

Juice paused in the door. “I will.”

*

 

Out in the garage Jax was struggling with a bolt in an engine. Swearing hotly he dropped the wrench. 

“Now now, darling,” he heard a warm voice. “Calm yourself.” 

Jax stuck his head out from under the hood. “Easy for you to say. Care to give it a try?”

Klaus stuck his head under an tutted, “Poor thing,” he lamented. “The bolts have rusted stuck....”

“I know...” Jax replied dryly. “I can't get them off.”

Klaus grinned and stuck his hand down into the engine. “That's toasty...” he muttered as he wiggled at the bolt. Jax just gestured to his own arms which were full of red stripes. Normally he would have waited, but it was urgent and with this hot sun it wasn't going to cool down until nightfall. 

“Ah, there we go,” Klaus smiled and dropped the troublesome bolt into Jax's hand. 

Jax just scoffed. “Feel like hanging around? The faster I'm done with this, the faster we can go pick up Abel.”

Klaus just shrugged. “Sure. 

*

When Clay came out, his mind spinning with the information Juice had given him, it was to see Klaus and Jax, both with bare upper bodies fixing up an old mustang. Jax leaned into Klaus, warm smile on his face, laughing. What the fuck was going on? “Jax!” he called. 

“S'up Clay?” Jax called back, not removing his arm from where it was resting on Klaus' shoulder. 

Clay paused. What was he going to say? “What time do you want us at your house? Need help with anything?”

Jax shook his head, “Nah, everything is ready. I'm picking up Abel around seven so then-ish?”Clay moved his eyes to Klaus. “You didn't strike me as a tattoo kind of guy.” he said as he looked upon the crows on his shoulder and the dragon on his ribs. 

“We are not all what we seem to be,” Klaus smiled back. Clay cocked his head, wondering what that meant. As he walked away, Klaus sipped his beer and said, “He is lying.”

“I know,” Jax replied. “It's probably just club stuff.”

Jax set down his own beer on the hood and looked around, “About having shared custody of Abel, how do we fix that?”

“I have arrangements for us to speak with a judge at our earliest convenience,” Klaus replied. “I have already had Child Services sort of the paperwork and assessments necessary.”

“You can do that? I thought we'd have to do that together?”

“Ordinarily, yes, but I am am not an ordinary man, my dear,” Klaus grinned and pulled his love to him. “Though I suggest we get ourselves to your house before I fuck you over the hood.”

Jax shivered in anticipation.

*

As Jax's son was getting out of the hospital this afternoon. He figured he'd head over and help out Gemma and the prospect to finish up whatever they had left to do. Juice parked his bike outside on the street. Glancing in the kitchen window he stopped in his tracks. 

Klaus lifted Jax onto the kitchen counter. Jax's head tipped to the side as Klaus kissed his neck. His expression twisted to something Juice could not interpret as pleasure or pain. Blood slipped down his VP’s chest. Klaus rustled with his trousers pulling them down just enough. Juice looked away as the other mans member came into view. Klaus pulled his hips to the edge of the counter and fitted his hips between Jax's thighs. 

Juice could see Jax's knuckles growing white with the strain as he grabbed the edge of the counter, and he could hear the strangled whine as Klaus penetrated him. Juice's stomach rolled. How did that even work? The man was hung like a horse. It was the kind of dick you only saw in huge-dong-kink porn. How the fuck did Jax handle that? Juice had been to prison. Having stuff up your behind was the only way you could get a phone or other things around the prison. A small phone hurt enough, but it was nothing compared to that.

Jax seemed to agree. His VP was shaking and sweating as Klaus slowly ground his hips. But what really got Juice was the kiss. That deep passionate kiss followed by an Eskimo kiss and loving nuzzle. 

A part of Juice's unease settled. At least it was willing. But that didn't mean the club would be any more forgiving. If Jax had been unwilling it would be simple. They would kill Klaus and Jax would... somehow salvage his reputation. But this... Juice truly hoped the club loved their VP enough to look past who he loved. 

Kicking his bike into gear Juice wondered; should he have kept his mouth shut? 

*

TBC


	5. 5

Chapter 5

 

Jax and Klaus stepped into the office of the county judge along with a representative from Child Services. 

The judge, an old grey man didn't have much love for the MC, and as such had a wicked scowl on his face. Jax had been in front of this man as a juvie many times and even though he was here on honest business, he was more nervous than ever. 

"So, Mr. Teller. We meet again. Though in unexpected circumstances?" He raised a bushy grey brow. 

Jax nodded and sat down. "Look, you know all about the MC and the life we live – on the books and off them. The reason we're here is to make arrangements in case something should happen to me.»

The lady from child services extended her hand, "Mary-Rose Jerkins, you honour. Child Services.»

"Ma'm," the judge greeted her and gestured for her to sit down. 

"Niklaus Mikaelson," Klaus greeted him as well. 

"Sir." The judge turned to Jax, "What kind of precautions are we talking about, Jackson. Precautions to prison or precautions to death?»

"All of it. Should I in any way be incapable of taking care of my boy, I want Klaus to be the one to raise him.»

"Not you family? You mother? Your son's mother?"

"My son's mother is a junkie. She's has waved her parental rights and rights to motherhood. My mother will never leave the club. My son will be raised to serve the Sons just like I have.»

"May I also add that Wendy Case is also supportive of these arrangements," Mary-Rose said and pulled a file up from her satchel. "I've also brought Child Services' review of Mr. Mikaelson's family situation and finances. We know that this is highly irregular to request two male parents, but given that the gang related violence that the Sons are involved in, or victim of, having a second legal guardian removed from that enviroment seems to be the best option.»

The judge accepted the papers and flipped though them, "Mr. Mikaelson, I don't have time to count the amount of digits on your bank account, but it is safe to say you are more than capable of providing for this child and any you might have in the future, am I correct.»

"That you are."

"British?»

"Scandinavian of origin, actually, but my family founded New Orleans. We have lived in the US for.... several centuries. However, our parents sent us off other places in the world to be raised, hence the poncy accent," he joked. 

Jax bit his lip as the judge chuckled. "So, specifically, you wish for Mr. Mikaelson to be your sons legal guardian upon your death, imprisonment or otherwise incapacitation?»

"Actually," Klaus and Jax shared a look, "We want shared custody.»

The judge paused. "That is an unusual arrangement... It would have to be done with the intention of a legal adoption...» he looked between them. «That is usually not allowed....» the rest of the sentence hung in the air. The judge narrowed his eyes at the two -seemingly- young men in front of him. 

Klaus stared intently at the judge, pushing a hint of compulsion towards him, "But in this case it will not be a problem.»

"But in this case it will not be a problem.» the judge echoed, the old man shook his head, as if to clear it, "I assume you prefer this arrangement to minimize the probability of any family members contesting Mr. Mikaelson's right of custody?»

Jax nodded. 

The judge nodded. With a flourish of his hand he signed he papers. «This is highly irregular, but given the unusual,-» He looked at Jax, «-circumstances, it does seem to be the best option for young Abel. Best of luck.»  
Walking out of the courthouse in a slight daze Jax mused, "I didn't think it would be that easy.»

"I might have impressed upon the authorities that the situation was rather urgent," Klaus replied slyly and wrapped an arm around Jax's shoulders. "Now let's go get our boy.»

*

«Jackson, there is one more thing I would like for us to do today.»

«Hm?» Jax sat with his son in his arms. 

«I would like to adopt Abel, as adoptions are done in the old ways.»

Jax looked up at him in confusion. «How is it any different?»

Klaus sat down with them, «It is a magical ritual.»

Jax snorted, «Magic, really?»

Klaus glared at him, «You've seen too much to contest it's existence, love.»

Jax sighed, «True. So what? Someone comes and waves their wand over him?»

Klaus rolled his eyes, «Hardly. I contacted the Wahewa shaman – he was not happy to see me, but I am a persuasive man. The ritual will in short terms replace his mother's DNA with mine.»

Jax nodded, «So if my mother contests your adoption, you can prove that he is your son.»

Knaus nodded, «Yes, but my actual reasons are far more sentimental than that. But as you say, there is a practical aspect to it as well, I suppose.»

«But what if he has my immunity?»

“Magic is passed through the maternal line, which is the one that will be extracted, so t o speak. You immunity in this regard only sees to that your bloodline cannot be extracted from him. 

 

*

 

Moscow, ten years ago. 

“I tell you brother, Jackson is immune to my compulsion,” Klaus stressed. “I cannot compel him. Frankly, as he walked into a room that was spelled shut, I do believe no magic affects him at all.”

Elijah sat deep in thought. “How will this affect your plans to sire him?”

“I don't know.” Klaus threw himself down on the sofa. “We need to get a witch to look at him – to find out for sure. If he is immune to magic...” Klaus felt dread creeping up on him at the implications. 

“It means he will remain a mortal, regardless of what you do to make it otherwise.” Elijah studied his younger brother, “I did not anticipate you to be so upset about this. The boy has only been with us barely a month.”

“I think I love him, Elijah. I can feel it in my gut. Blood turns to ash in my mouth, but not his... his was the most glorious I have ever tasted.”

“You fed on him?”

“He cut his thumb.”

“Ah,” Elijah smiled to himself. “Have you even bedded the boy properly yet?”

“No.”

“Shame. If you only have a few decades, you might want to take advantage of the time you have. A lifetime is not very long. I shall aquire a witch to solve this mystery. Until that time, do not fret. He could simply be of an unusually strong mind.”

 

*

 

"So when are you giving back the rental?"Jax asked as they walked up the driveway to the house. He was slightly nervous about the party. Everyone were going to be there, with Klaus, with his boy. Their new little family with his old large family. The shaman had shown up at the hospital. Jax was a little pissed Klaus had arranged for the ritual before even asking him, but he supposed that when it came down to it, Klaus did ask his permission. Abel had whimpered. The Shaman said it was uncomfortable for the boy, but the nature of Klaus' DNA would heal any hurt before he could really feel it. He supposed having half your DNA ripped out was no very comfortable to start with. 

Little Abel Teller Mikaelson was snuggled in his carrier, fast asleep. They had thought of combining his name, but decided against it as this way they could choose freely which name to use. 

"It's not a rental, love." Klaus smiled. 

Jax paused, "You bought that monster?" he turned back to look at the red jeep

"You didn't think I would get some half-decent suburban carriage, did you? This car is safe. You could run it into a brick wall and Abel would be unharmed.»

"Looks expensive.»

"It is a Lamborghini, darling. Money is immaterial when you have lived as long as I have." Klaus kissed him lightly on the lips. While he was a sucker for the classics, when it came to Abel's safely he opted for class and safety. With cars it usually was either/or situation. "Let's join Abel's party.»

Inside it was warm and and they were greeted with a wave of hugs and coos at the sleeping baby. But admits all the joy Jax was keenly aware of the curiosity Klaus' presence caused. He noticed his mother's momentary flat glare before she wiped it off her face. There was Wendy – he looked curiously at Klaus. 

"She asked very politely, and knowing her son is well will aid her recovery significantly, love. Giving her this peace of mind costs you nothing, but means everything to her."

Jax nodded; that was true.

*  
Tara was bit nervous. Jax had invited her to Abel's homecoming. Jax was not an easy guy to get a hold of. If he wasn't with the club, he was with Mikaelson. She still couldn't figure out why he was in Charming. He had been one of the donors to Chicago Presbyterian, and she had met him briefly at a fundraiser. He had been coolly polite to her, but there was somthing lurking under the surface of that man that gave her the chills. 

Arriving at the party, she was pissed to see Wendy was there. The woman had taunted her about her attraction to Jax. Said their budding relationship was all in her head. Tara was under no illusions. She and Jax had no accord, but they were flirting. 

Even now, Wendy had to rub it in her face, as she sat with Abel in her arms, that Jax just had a flirty demeanor, that she should give up. It was infuriating, and having to deal with that shit only made her more hesitant to get involved with her ex. She and Jax had ended things for a reason. But those reasons were no longer there. Could she even be with a man they she knew would never put her first? The Club was everything in Jax's life. That was the way the Club worked – kutte over family. 

The Sons were your family. 

*

 

"I have seen you around the garage at times, I didn't realise you were so close with Jax that he'd invite you to his kid's homecoming," Opie said and reached out his hand in greeting. "Opie Winston.»

Klaus took his hand and shook it firmly, "Klaus Mikaelson.»

"So, how do you know Jax?»

"Found him wrangling around New York a decade or so ago. Gave the boy a place to hang his hat," Klaus smiled crookedly. 

Understanding dawned in Opie's eyes, "You met on his walkabout." Jax's childhood friend smiled easier, "That explains some things. He was... different when he came back. Sad, almost.»

"Jackson created a life and gained another family in my home. It was hard for him to leave," Klaus smiled, "The Mikaelson family is in some ways not so much different from the Sons; it was familiar to him.»

Opie paused. "Somehow I doubt that.»

Klaus smiled, "Perhaps one day, in a more appropriate setting." Klaus smiled.

Opie was about to say something, but Tig interrupted. "You... you're the guy always hangin' with Jax." Tig was intrigued. Not many people unnerved Clay enough for their President not to want to have them around regularly. 

"Indeed. Klaus Mikaelson.»

"Tig Trager. What would you say if I said I want to fuck your mother?»

"Don't expect me to running when you start screaming for help," Klaus replied without missing a beat. 

Tig guaffed. "That's a new one. I think I like you. You're as fucked up as I am.»

Klaus just sipped his water, "Am I now..." he let a lazy smirk graze his lips. 

Tig stared at him, "... you creep me out.»

All three men paused when they heard a the smack of a hand meeting a face. Turning, they saw Tara, pink faced with anger and Jax holding his cheek. 

"Yeah..."Opie drawled in amusement, "The doc is sweet on Jax, but our brother ain't putting out."

Klaus snorted. "Excuse me," he said politely and headed over to the angry doctor, "Ms. Knowles," he greeted. 

Tara sneered. «And you. God. You just throw you money around and you just get your way don't you.»

Jax stepped away as he saw Klaus' pupils expanding as he pushing his compulsion on her, "You will apologise to Jackson. Then you will leave, quietly, without any further drama.»

As Tara did as she was compelled to do, Gemma stepped up next to him, "How the hell did you manage that?" she asked. «I never got a hold on the bitch even as a kid.»

"Embarrassment is a powerful tool. And I am quite compelling.»

"Yeah. I can see that,» Gemma looked him over. There was something deeply unsettling about the guy, she decided. She never really got the chance to see him or even talk to him in any more than in the passing. 

As she walked away, Clay joined him. “I get the feeling Gemma does not like me much,” Klaus mused. 

"My wife is... overprotective of Jax. He's her only boy. Lost the other one to heart-failure. A doctor like you... you don't fit in our world.» Clay cocked his head, «You and Jax... that ain't gonna go any further.»

Klaus paused., not correcting the old human on the assumption on his profession. Well, he did have several medical degrees, even if they were outdated by a few centuries. «This is not the time, nor the place, Clay, to be making idle threats."

"You think my threat is idle?" Clay leaned a little closer. 

Klaus didn't budge an inch. Clay grabbed his arm roughly.Klaus laid his and over Clay's aching hand and effortlessly loosened his hold, "Why do you not ask your son what it is I do for a living then consider how wise it would be to get in my way.»

*

"Nik,"Jax called him, "Can you take him for a bit. Little rascal won't settle. "Abel was whimpering and wiggling in his father's arms. 

"I'll take him," Gemma said and plucked the baby out of her sons arms. "Better you stay with your grandma than a stranger." She smiled, seemingly disarming her words. 

"Ma,"Jax interrupted her as Abel got louder. "Abel is tired.»

"I'll put him to bed then -"

Klaus swept Abel out of her arms and laid the infant over his heart. Immediately the little tyke settled and nuzzled his litte nose into Klaus' neck. "Rest, my dear." He made a contented noise and basked in the supernatural strength of his guardian. Without paying Gemma any mind he sat down in the lazyboy. 

"Hm,"Gemma huffed, "You seem to have a way with children.»

"Middle child of seven. It isn't completely foreign to me," he smiled gently. 

"Where about are you from?" Bobby asked as he sipped on a beer. "I was born in Mystic Falls, Virginia" Klaus replied. "Family came over from Scandinavia in the 900ds. Accent is more a result of travels, than any real connection to homesteads.» 

 

"Ah, rich kid you are then? No working for a living?» 

 

"I guess you could say that. Though I would protest being called a kid -"Klaus smirked, "I am not a goat, nor a child, though more an old goat than a child.» 

 

Chibs huffed. "You don't look a day over thirty lad.» 

 

"Would you believe I am closer to fifty than to thirty?» 

 

"I'd ask when you found the fountain of youth," Chibs chuckled. 

 

"There is a reason they call it Mystic Falls," Klaus teased. «But as for your question, I am a ... investor by trade. Although largely retired.» he looked affectionately down at Abel. «Much of my work is in medical research. Despite my education I never practiced medicine for very long. People... was the biggest problem.» Chibs snorted. «I found I much preferred the pure science of it. It's quite... artful.»

 

"How did the two of you actually meet?" Donna asked. "I don't think we've met before.» 

"Indeed we have not, and it is quite a funny tale -» 

 

"Oh no -"Jax sunk down in his chair. 

 

"It was pouring down, a late January evening in New York. Elijah – my elder brother, and I were in a meeting... of sorts. Dinner. Suddenly our younger brother Kol comes barreling into the room, with this -" he jerked his head towards Jax, "-soaked to the bone, scrawny teenager he picked up out on the bridge. He'd had a puncture and the phelg got bent on the gravel.»

 

"So here I am, dripping all over Elijah's Persian carpets and he says -» 

 

"Kol – we have talked about this -" Klaus made a mock stern voice, "You bathe and clothe your strays before you bring them to the table." Klaus grinned. "And he ended up staying for a year. For once the curve-ball was a good one.»

 

But life did not throw good curve-balls very often.

 

*

 

His baby boy was in the arms of his mother for the last time before she left for rehab and his cheek still stung from Tara's slap. 

It was supposed to be a happy event. It was not supposed to end like this. Jax stood watching helplessly as his best friend howled in grief over the body of his wife. 

"Who did this?" he asked. "Who would do this?»

Klaus could smell the guilt pouring off of Trager and the unease and tension in Clay's frame. What a mess. Klaus had no room for criticism. He had on many occasions killed by mistake and wasted human life like their blood was worthless. Who was he to pass judgement upon a man who only tried to protect his own, even as he failed. It would not do Jackson, nor Opie any good to know this truth. Not yet.

Clay felt the hairs on his neck rise. He turned to see who was watching him. No one. It was the feeling he got when someone pointed a gun at him. Letting his eyes sweet across the street the only thing that burned into his retinas was the pale hand resting at the base of Jax' s spine. 

*  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sun shone in through their bedroom window. Klaus and Jax laid sleeping peacefully. To an outsider, they would look at the scene and wonder what had happened. The room was a mess and there were bloodstains on the bed. When Jax woke, it was to the same feeling he had fallen asleep. Safe and content. He was warm and snuggled up- something that usually just felt intrusive as whatever chick in his bed was usually wrapped around him like an octopus. But this, this was nice. Jax's blue eyes opened and blinked blearily, “Hey,” he mumbled. He moved to roll over, but groaned in pain. 

He was the little spoon. Eh, who would have thought? He'd forgotten how awesome Klaus' arms were as pillows. 

 

"G'morning," Klaus rasped and kissed his shoulder. Jax just hummed. His body ached pleasantly and - oh dear god, he was still inside him. How had they not moved at all while they slept? “How are you feeling?” Klaus asked. 

 

“Different,” Jax replied, still a little out of it. “like you're.. closer.” Klaus slipped his hand low, pressing Jax closer to him. "Oh," Jax moaned. Klaus chuckled and nibbled on his neck. Jax was still wet and open and considering how sore he was, the gentle rocking was almost more than he wanted. He keened softly as Klaus bumped his sweet spot. 

Klaus smiled, happy, “Yeah. This is what bonding feels like. It's better than I thought.”

Jax smiled and kissed Klaus' hands, enjoying the little while they had for themselves before Abel woke. 

 

*

 

Opie looks across the yard at Klaus talking to his kids. «What do you think they're talking about?» he asked Jax and handed him a bottle of beer. 

«Donna probably,» Jax sat down with his best friend. «He's.... good with death. Has a way of making things make sense. »

«He should be talking to me then.»

Jax shook his head, «This... it didn't make sense Ope. He's just helping them understand. Someone has to. Mary sucks at it. Piney doesn't have the words. You... you're not there yet.» Jax winced as he sat down, he felt every vicious ache in his body. And fucking hell his hips hurt and by all things holy, he wasn't even going to talk about other parts. 

Opie sighed as his kids both threw themselves at Klaus, hugging him tightly. His little girl was crying a little, but smiling. «Whatever he said I guess it worked.» 

Jax nodded. «Yeah...» 

*

 

«What did you tell them?» Opie asked. Jax was outside playing ball with Chibs and the kids. 

Klaus frowned, «I apologise if I overstepped -?»

«No, no you didn't,» Opie replied. «I just... no one has really been able to reach through to them.»

«Not sure I said anything special...» Klaus looked Opie in the eyes and pushed a mild compulsion at him so that he would hear his words as the purest truth, «Just that Donna is watching over you all, and that you must strive to be happy. That you must find love and peace again to honour her memory, because it was all she ever wanted for you. For you to live and die miserable and not achieve your dreams will be a greater crime against her than her murder, because she loved you more than she ever loved herself. Take care of your children and live in joy.» Klaus stepped forward and put more force behind his intent, «This you will not remember; you will not rest, nor will you be truly satisfied until you find your wife's true murderer. You will not know you are looking, you will feel peace, but when you find out all your rage will will be directed at the one responsible.»

Klaus stepped away and Opie blinked. Shaking his head he rubbed his bears the sighed thoughtfully, «That... makes so much sense,» Opie said, feeling a sense of peace. «It really is what Donna would have wanted.» 

Jax came in as Opie staggered out to his children. Jax watched as his best friend swept his children into tight hugs. «What did you say to him?» Jax wondered how he had reached through to him. He frowned, «Did you compel him?» he asked, not sure he was okay with that. 

Klaus shrugged, «I did not take away anything; just a mild push so that he would truly believe me when I said Donna would want them to live well and be happy. That that was the best way to honour her memory.» 

Jax glanced over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching. Seeing them all busy he stepped close. Flush against him he kissed his love full on the lips. «I love you,» he whispered, the words ringing truer than they ever had before. 

He didn't see Opie's grey eyes catching them through the window as he put his daughter down. 

*

 

«Gemma, we need to talk,» Clay sat down at their dining table. 

Gemma stiffened, «What we got to talk about?» she barely bit back a sneer. She really loved Donna and she still hadn't forgiven Clay for that fuck up. 

«About Jax... and Klaus.»

Gemma sighed. Yeah, they needed to talk about that. She cocked her head, «I don't like him much. They're too close. Something off about him.»

Clay nodded, «Jax and Klaus are... involved.... sexually.» Gemma just blinked. «Juice,» he sighed, «Juice discovered them on the security tapes we set up, showed it to me. I... didn't know what to do with it. Thought it might have been a one off. Drunken tumble. Or perhaps Klaus was holding something over his head.» He rubbed his face, «But it ain't. I pressed him, Juice. He was reluctant to say but said he saw them together. Said they were intimate., fuckin' Jax over the kitchen counter. It's not just physical. »

Gemma nodded, «Klaus always stays at Jaxs' when he's in town.»

Clay leaned back, angry, conflicted, tired. «I can't protect him Gemma. Not with this. The bylaws are clear.»

«He's your son Clay,» Gemma cut him off. «He needs you in his corner. We know nothing about Klaus Mikaelson. We don't know what he's got on Jax!» she exclaimed. «I said this guy ain't normal- something wrong with him, but it ain't him liking dick. He's dangerous Clay. Jax needs to be protected. Even if he doesn't know it himself.»

Clay shook his head, «He's the VP of the mother charter more than he is my son, Gemma. If word gets out, we're all done. I'm not gonna say a word. I'll keep Juice quiet, but beyond that, there is nothing more I can do. If it becomes public.... it's a vote. And if Jax stays... protecting him from the other charters... protecting him on the inside... he'll be safer if we burn the reaper off his back.»

Gemma nodded, «Let me deal with this.»

*

 

Gemma watched Tara as she fed Abel. She didn't really understand why Tara was still around. It was not something that had been on her mind. Tara was quite close with Jax: Gemma had assumed they were in the process of rekindling their romance, but as that was now clearly not the case.... perhaps Tara didn't know either?

Perhaps Tara just though they were going slowly? Gemma supposed she had a hard time letting go of the community. As a teenager Tara had practically lived at the clubhouse with Jax. The reaper tattoo on the small of her back was testament to that. At the hospital she was one of many, but here she was one of a kind. She was valuable to the club. Already she had saved the lives of Sons and their affiliates. 

But one thing was certain; Tara loved Abel. Gemma gave Tara a knowing look. «You feel it?» 

«Feel what?» 

«The urge. Abel turning you into a mother.»

Tara scoffed at her, «I'm not one for aching empty wombs, Gemma. Jax and I aren't even a thing.»

Gemma smiled, «Jax just needs a little push, darling. This mess with Wendy got him scared for his heart... Abel.... he's anxious. Don't trust himself not to go wrong again. But you... you're good for him. He trusts you, he just... needs to make the leap. You're not the type to live in the vague, Tara,» Gemma spoke gently. «You love the man, you learn to love the club. If you can do that, there is no truth, no hardship you can't handle.» She smiled gently and kissed Tara on the cheek. 

As Gemma walked away Tara stood there in sock. 

Could it be that easy? That Jax was just afraid. She had gotten the impression that Jax didn't have much love left in him for her. After that mess with Kohn she hadn't seen much of him at all. That night had been the most tender he had been with her, as he held her, terrified and shaking through the night. 

She supposed it didn't hurt to try. 

*  
Gemma watched as Chibs and Klaus wheezed in laughter. Fuck if she knew what thye were giggling like schoolgirls about. They were keeping an eyes on the grill and so far Klaus had turned out nothing but perfect steaks. 

“Klaus,” she called, “Help out with the beer kegs, woulda you?” She called. Those large kegs were heavy as hell and no way he would be able to carry them on his own. Jax and Opie always carried them together, and there was no way that the muscle on that city boy was anything but for show. 

“Which ones?” Klaus called back. 

“These ones,” Gemma patted the ones that reached up to her hips. “Ain't good on my old bones these,” she smiled. 

Klaus smiled warmly at her, “No problem,” he said, and to her surprise he grabbed it firmly and lifted it, “Where to?” he asked. 

“Over there,” she said and pointed to the end of the table. She watched Klaus put it down gently and come back for the next one. “You been thinking about getting your own place here in Charming?”

“We talked about it, but we're not in a hurry,” Klaus replied. 

“Perhaps you should take the hint...” Gemma raised a brow. 

Klaus put the keg down and turned to Gemma. He fucking hated that magic and everything thereof passed thought the maternal line. He didn't even have to try to know Gemma would be impossible to compel. He actually had to be nice to her, even though she had made it very clear that she didn't like him. 

Klaus was fine with not being liked. Hell, in a thousands years of living, many people did not like him. His own father was among those, so why sould Jax's mother matter? He sighed to himself; because Jax mattered. So he had to be nice. But he did not have to be a pushover, “We were talking about getting a bigger house. For the both of us. In a nicer neighbourhood. Near a good school for Abel. With a proper garage, with room for my cars.” He smiled and walked up to her, “A little bit further away I think, on the outskirts of town. Makes it easier for us to get to the airport when we need to. Jax... he misses our travels.” 

Klaus knew he was antagonizing her with the veiled threat of taking Jax away from her, but really, she started it. 

“That so?”

Klaus nodded, “That is so.” he sat down on the keg, “You see Gemma, you need to understand something. I might be not always present, but I am never gone.” 

“You two playing nice?” Jax sauntered over. 

“Just figuring out where to place the kegs, love.” Klaus slid off of it and made to pick it up. 

“Nik, those weigh, like, half a tonne,” Jax said meaningfully. 

Klaus paused, “Ah, silly me,” he gave Gemma a look and gestured for Jax to help him, “To think I could ever do this on my own,” he added. 

Gemma was left a little puzzled as they carried the keg, Jax pink-faced and Klaus looking like... well, not like he was carrying a full jumbo-sized keg. 

 

*

The party was well on it's way, Sons and crow-eaters deep into their kegs. Standing behind the bar Gemma dropped a small packet of powder-mix into a glass and filled it with beer. A touch of roofies, not enough to blindside him, just enough to make him... drunk. Topped up with a little blue pill to make him ragingly horny. Now she didn't care much if he bedded Tara or a random crow-eater, Tara was just more convenient as she was not someone Jax could just brush off. Once he crossed that point with her, there were consequences he could not ignore. She wasn't a groupie, she was a potential queen of SAMCRO in the making. Gemma saw a lot of herself in Tara, both good and bad. 

Tara was what she needed to push Klaus Mikealson off the playingboard. There was something wrong with that man, and she knew deep in her gut it was nothing good. If this was what it took to keep her baby and grand-baby safe, then she would do it. If nothing she did could make Klaus leave, perhaps Jax could make him leave. 

Tapping another one she walked across the bar and set them down with Clay and Jax. «I'm going to head over to Abel. It's not good for him to be with Nina all day and night.»

Jax waved her off, «Klaus left. Sent her home 'cause Abel had trouble sleeping.»

Gemma paused. «You think it's a good idea letting a stranger- a strange man take care of your son?»

Jax paused, beer at his lips. He looked at his mother, «He's not a stranger mom. Time you accepted that.»

«I accept that,» Chucky chimed in as he walked past. «Nice guy. Helped me deal with phantom pain,» he gestured to his hands. «And my other... affliction. All gone now.»

Gemma raised a brow, not happy to be reminded of Chucky's compulsive fiddling with himself. «Fine,» she relented, «But I want to spend some time with him tomorrow.» 

 

By the time Gemma left the party she saw Jax laughing happily, walking slightly unsteadily with Tara giggling at his side. Nodding approvingly she got into her caddie. If everything worked out alright, Jax would realise that Tara was the better fit for him. 

*

 

At home as dawn approached Klaus sat brooding, an unsettling feeling in his stomach. With a baby snoozed up on his shoulder there wasn't much he could do. As the night had progressed he had felt the familiar feeling of ghostly hands touching a body not his own. Touching Jax's body. This he had felt before, though not as clearly. Then had been only a slight brush as the back of his mind was now, at the leisure of their bond, powerful enough for him to feel touches on his own skin. 

He looked up as the quiet steps of Nina padded through to the living-room. «Oh my,» she tutted, «Have you had no sleep?» She asked quietly. 

Numbly he shook his head. «Can you take him?» he gestured to the sleeping baby. «I... will be back soon.» 

Deciding to use the car to get to the club house was a strategic move as much as it was for his own sanity. Rushing could lead him to rush his actions. He needed to keep his mind clear. The parking-lot was a mess of bottles, smoked out grills and crooked tables. Coming into the clubhouse was an assault on his senses. The various members of the club was spread around the room with scantily clad women draped over them. Well... he didn't really have a leg to stand on there, but he did have better taste. 

Treading lightly he slipped up the stairs, down the hall and opened the door to the dorm Jax favoured when he stayed. Klaus was not really surprised by what he saw. At the same time, he had dearly hoped it was his own paranoia that had played tricks on his mind.

Unfortunately it wasn't. 

That was his mate and the young doctor spread out on the bed, asleep and reeking of sex, even to a human nose. 

Quietly he closed the door. 

Truly, what had he expected? 

He had lived for thousands of years and not once had he found someone capable of loving him and everything he was. But this time he had been truly hopeful; he had seen so much of himself in the young human that he'd naively thought that Jax wouldn't reject him. 

But this was new. 

He couldn't kill Jax without killing himself. He supposed... he would just have to outlive him... but how?

*

 

Jax woke the next morning, mouth dry, head thumping and completely unaware of the drama the previous night had unfolded. Feeling the familiar pull in his muscles from an active night he stretched, only to feel an unfamiliar body next to him. Pulling the pillow aside the long ink black hair of Tara fell on the white sheets. 

She sighed quietly in her sleep, her cheeks pink from warmth and sleep. 

Dread pooled in his stomach. He slipped out of bed and bent down to pick up his shirt. He bit back a groan as nausea rolled in his stomach. Dressing as quickly as he could, he ran down and threw himself on his bike. 

What the fuck happened? What had he done?

*

Klaus' hands were shaking as he pulled out the few things he had in the closet and tossed them in his bag. He had never really been all that materialistic, so he didn't have that much stuff to take with him. Fuck, he'd leave it all, but he was not one for ambiguous endings. 

After a second of hought, he left the house- and car-keys on the counter, along with the SOA ring Jax had given him. Jax didn't actually have a car, and he couldn't drag their son – Klaus tok a deep painful breath – around on that motorcycle. He swallowed his nausea at the thought of leaving Abel. He loved that boy so much, but he couldn't do much for him in the state he was in right now. He'd come back for him but until then....

He had arrangements to make.

*

Just down the street from their house Jax saw Nina walking with Abel. «You just missed him,» she smiled, «He seemed to be in hurry. Said he had business.» 

Klaus had left? Jax felt his heart skip a beat. «Thanks Nina,» he leaned over and kissed his son. Then he kicked his bike back into gear and sped into the driveway. Barreling in to the house, nearly slamming the door off it's hinges, Jax shouted, “Nik!” Looking frantically around the house, Jax found no trace of his lover. “Ni-k!” his voice broke.

Seeing the reaper ring he had given Klaus on the kitchen counter, along with the keys, Jax felt his heart stutter in his chest. With a last spark of hope he went to the bedroom. Perhaps he was in the bath? But coming into the bedroom he found... nothing. Nothing. The closet door was closed. Tearing it open he saw that it was half empty – not that Klaus had much stuff, neither of them did, but the half of the closet that belonged to Klaus was empty. The black bag that had been at the bottom, underneath the jackets was gone. 

He was gone....

Pain spread in Jax's chest. 

With shaking hands he opened the safe. It was nearly empty. There were no passports. No papers. But he'd left the money. 

What happened? 

What had he done?

Why would Klaus leave him like this? 

They had just bonded...

Jax pushed open the bathroom door – just in case his love had fallen asleep in the tub and not heard him yelling. Instead of seeing the vampire lounging in the bath, he saw one electric razor. One toothbrush. 

One, not two. 

Shaking, sobbing, Jax sank to the floor. “No,” he whispered. “Nonono...” Klaus couldn’t be gone. They had promised Always and Forever. Their family, their son. Jax bore his scars so Klaus couldn't have left. 

Someone would have had to make him leave. He wouldn't leave like this. Frantic and trembling hands he called Klaus. 

“The person you are trying to contact is unavailable -”

Tears flowed down his cheeks. 

This couldn't be happening. 

What had happened? 

How had he ended up in bed with Tara?

He couldn't remember anything. 

But by every second ticking by the pain in his chest grew and spread in his body. Jax gasped as his heart stung. Pain flashed up his left arm so intense it made spots dance in front of his eyes. His chest felt so tight he could barely breathe. 

He couldn't breathe. 

 

*

 

Tara's morning, while not as unpleasant as Jax's, wasn't good either. She woke up to her phone ringing and as she instantly noted, alone. “What?” she sighed tiredly. 

“Tara, it's Wayne. Gemma is hurt. I need your help.”

“Take her to my office at the hospital. I'll meet you there.” Sitting up she felt a wetness between her thighs. Looking down she groaned. They hadn't used a condom. She shook her head. She was on birth-control. Nothing would come of it.

*

 

Later in the morning Clay was looking for Jax. “He ain't picking up his phone. Probably sleeping off his hangover. Anyone care to go pick him up? We got church in 30.” Clay said. 

“I'll go,” Opie said. He needed to talk to Jax anyway. He needed to get away from all of this. He couldn't stay in the house where Donna had lived in much longer without loosing his mind. 

As he arrived in Jax's driveway he immediately sensed something was wrong. Jax's bike was on it's side and Opie had known long his friend long enough to know that Jax would never lay his bike down. The front door was wide open. When he entered he saw that the indoor handle had made a dent in the newly painted wall. 

Opie took his gun out and walked through the house. He looked curiously around. It looked.... empty, like there was stuff missing, but he couldn't quite set his finger on it. He peeked into the guest room, expecting the see Jax's friends stuff, but it was empty and looked like it had never been lived in. 

Coming into Jax's bedroom was a different story. The safe was open, apart from some significant stacks of cash, there was nothing in it. Not a robbery then. All the drawers were open, and the closet doors were open. Opie couldn't help but notice they were all half empty. 

Half empty, like there had lived someone else here. 

Another thing that was half empty was the tub of Vaseline on the nightstand. And the recently sexed bed had smears of what looked like the usual stuff, what looked like Vaseline and... blood. Not much. Just vague fingerprints on the cream coloured headboard. 

Opie frowned. 

The bathroom door was open. “Shit-” Opie packed his piece away and ran into the room. “Jax -” he shook his friend. No reaction. “Jax, get to it!” he slapped his face. No reaction. He looked deathly pale, he was cold and clammy and his breaths were... Opie leaned down to listen, erratic and almost non-existent. Opie looked for a pulse, but his pulse was worse than his breathing. “Fuck-” Opie cursed and dragged out his phone. Dialing 911 he put his phone on speaker as he folded folded his hands over Jax's diaphragm and started pumping. 

“Emergency central how can I help you?”

“He's unconscious. Pale – nearly blue-” Opie yelled. “Barely breathing and his heart rate is shot to shit!!”

“Calm down sir. What is your location?”

“32 Ground Dive Gate, Charming, California. Nearest hospital is St. Thomas.”

“Ok. An ambulance has been dispatched and is on it's way. What is your name?”

“Harry Winston.”

“Ok, Harry. Do you know what happened? Does he have any visible injuries?”

“I don't fucking know. I came by to pick him up and found him passed out on the bathroom floor.”

“You sound out of breath.”

“CPR – he was born with a heard condition.”

“Ok. Just keep doing what you are doing, Harry. The dispatch is four minutes out. Just stay on the line with me. I'm here.”

It was the longest four minutes of Opie's life. Donna had just died. He didn't know what he would do with himself if Jax died as well. They had grown up together, as good as brothers. Jax would leave a greater hole in his hear than even Donna had. The fear he was feeling now... nothing he had ever felt compared to it. 

Suddenly there were uniformed people around him. He got pulled away as they took care of him. His mind was cloudy with adrenaline. He rode along in the ambulance.

He couldn't take his eyes off of Jax's pale face, with a tube down his throat and a hand steadily pumping oxygen into his lungs. He noticed now that his eyes were swollen and red-rimmed. His cheeks were streaked with tears. 

What could have made Jax cry so much?

“Sir!” someone snapped their fingers in front of his face. 

“Yeah?” he shook his head. 

“His name?”

“Jackson Nathaniel Teller.” 

The guy tapped it into his tablet. “Age?”

“Twenty eight.”

“Any allergies or conditions?”

“No allergies that I know of- his family has a heart thing. Not quite sure exactly what.”

“His next of kin or medical proxy?”

“His mom, Gemma Teller, I think. It might be his ex-wife Wendy Case. They're recently divorced.” 

“Noted. When we come in just do as the nurses tell you. They'll give you information as soon as they have it. Just let them do their job.”

Opie nodded numbly. 

*  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, My grandad just died, so I'm gonna be traveling to his funeral. It will be a week or so until the next chapter - ie when I'm back. Just thought I'd let you know beforehand that I will be offline for a while.


	7. 7

Chapter 7

*

An hour later Opie sat in the waiting room. Other than his friend still being alive, he still hadn't heard anything. But he was alive. That was something.

Opie sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Looking back, he realised he had been blind. He had been to tied up in his own shit to notice that Jax was struggling. The last months, Donna dying... Klaus had been there for them. Even before that, but this was the time Opie had started to really notice how deeply situated this man was in Jax's life. Klaus took care of Abel. He took care of Opie's kids. The guy was by no means a nanny, but he had a way of dealing with children that was... authoritative in a way that made them do as they were told, happily and without trouble. He'd been amazing in cheering them up. 

And Jax... Jax trusted him in a way Opie was sure Jax didn't even trust him. 

Foolishly, Opie had thought he did enough by letting Jax have his slice of heaven without bothering him about it. 

He didn't quite know what to make of it, but Klaus had turned up when Jax's life was at a low point and made it easier. It broke the rules, but he had made him happy. Now Klaus was gone, and Jax was... he didn't know what Jax was. 

The thought of Klaus and Jax being... together was foreign to him. Even as he had seen them kiss, it was so different from the Jax he knew. But then again, their lives were pretty crazy. Was it so far fetched that Jax found someone who fit closer to the criteria of Son than Old Lady? With everything Tig got around with... Jax playing house with a guy who could wield a firearm just as easily as a frying-pan just seemed... right. It fit into their lives. Someone he didn't have to lie to. Someone he didn't have to keep out of business or protect. 

So why the fuck did Klaus leave? 

“Opie!” Gemma came running down the hall, the rest of the Sons right behind her. “Opie is my son ok?”

Opie got up and caught Gemma as she crashed into him. “A nurse came out earlier and said he's alive. They're operating. No news yet.” he frowned as he looked at her, “What happened to you?”

“Oh my god-” tears flooded her eyes, “is it... is it his heart?”

Opie nodded, “I think so. The docs haven't said, but the paramedics said his heart was shot to shit. They took him straight to the OR.”

“And no news?” 

Opie shook his head, “Gemma,” he squeezed her shoulders. “Right now, while they're fixing him up, no news also means no bad news. But Gemma, what happened to you?” he repeated. 

“Car crash,” she stuttered and sat down gingerly. 

Tara came in also looking a little worse for wear. She frowned as she saw Opie and the other Sons there. “What happened?”

“Jax.... something wrong with his heart.” Opie said. “Found him collapsed at his house.”

*

 

Another hour passed before a surgeon came out to talk to them. “Niklaus Mikaelson? She called out softly. Opie perked up. She noticed his reaction and came over, “Are you Mr. Mikaelson?”

“Harry Winston. I couldn't get a hold of Klaus.” Not that he had his number. 

She nodded, “You came in with the ambulance.”

“Is my son all right?” Gemma pushed in, worried sick for her son. Tara stood by her side. 

“Jackson is still in surgery. He is stable for now. Niklaus Mikaelson is listed as his medical proxy, but we could not get ahold of him.”

“What?!” Gemma exclaimed. Clay laid a hand on her shoulder. “What do you mean he is my sons medical proxy?”

“He is listed as your son's proxy- to make decisions in Jacksons place. He is also listed as his next of kin...” she looked at her chart, slightly unsure as her patients mother reacted as if she didn't know her sons... partner?

“That can't be right.” Gemma said. “He's not... family.”

“Klaus and Jax has known each other for a decade, Gemma.” Opie intervened. “He knows better than us the options Jax has medically. There was a reason he called him here for Abel's treatment. He has resources and connections we, and not even the hospital has. It makes sense.”

Opie could tell that Gemma wasn't buying it, neither was Clay. Tig however shrugged, “Yeah. That makes sense.” 

Tara frowned, unease nudging at the back of her mind. Why did Gemma and Clay dislike Klaus so much? She had only heard good things about Jax's friend, even at the hospital. He had only ever been pleasant to her when Able was still in her care. But why was he listed as Jax's next of kin? 

“However, since you are family, and you are all very worried” the surgeon continued, “I will tell you what is going on: Jackson has suffered heart failure.” She turned to Opie, “Your CPR was the only thing keeping him alive. Only minutes later, his brain would have gone too long without oxygen. You saved his life, and his mind.”

Gemma nodded, “We have history – family flaw.” she gestured to her own scarred chest. 

“This was not heart failure caused by anything genetic. His heart, asides from the recent trauma, was in perfect condition. Very strong, exceptionally healthy. There was no visible sign of a previously known heart condition.”

“Then what caused it?” Clay asked, finally speaking up. 

“The condition is technically known as stress cardiomyopathy, but more commonly known as the Broken Heart syndrome.”

“I don't understand...”

“It is a rare but lethal heart condition caused by exceptionally traumatising emotional distress.”

Tig snorted, “He seemed pretty fine with those chicks last night. Don't know of anything that happened since then.”

The surgeon nodded, “There were trace amounts of rohypnol in his system.”

Gemma paled. 

“Rohypnol?” Clay frowned, “Jax doesn't do drugs.”

Tara stuttered, “No, I was with Jax last night, he didn't take any drugs. No one at the clubhouse would have drugged him.” Clay opened his mouth to speak but Tara continued. “It is not a recreational drug. It is most commonly used in cases of sexual assault, because it usually leaves the victims system within 12 hours. It feigns symptoms of... drunkenness. He would seem drunk, even after just one drink.”

Opie closed his eyes as the pieces fell together. “Fuck...” he muttered under his breath. No wonder.

“Mr. Winston?”

“We had a huge party last night. A lot of new girls... a lot of old ones. Jax is a good looking guy, but he hasn't really been chasing much skirts lately. Wouldn't surprise me if someone wanted to help him along.” He looked at Tara, “Those crow-eaters are desperate, but you were always able to get through to him. Someone must have slipped him something. Must have been pissed when he went off with you.” 

Tara nodded, but she had a horrible feeling. She looked at Gemma, who was pale as a ghost, but given what she had just been through.... had she put Jax through the same thing?

The surgeon nodded and made some notes. “It would shed some light. Another side effect is that he would not remember much, or anything while the drug was in effect. This could have been a contributing factor. However, it is unlikely that this adds up to the damage to his heart.”

“So...?”

“Physical pain has two separate components. There is the sensory component, which gives basic information about the damage, such as its intensity and location. There’s also an affective component, which is a more qualitative interpretation of the injury, such as how distressing it is. What has happens, essentially, is that the qualitative data overloaded his ability to process emotional distress, transferring it to a physical pain. Like an engine running too hot for too long.” 

Clay nodded, understanding. “Okay.” Mechanics he got. 

“They have repaired the damage and are finishing off. But since you are not listed as next of kin, I'm going to have to check with admin if you can see him while he is unconscious.” 

“I'm his mother!” Gemma exclaimed.

“Which is why I will advocate for an exception to be made, considering the circumstances,” the surgeon replied without missing a beat, more than used to dealing with hot-headed and distressed family members. Gemma gave a short nod. 

“In the mean time, Mr. Mikaelson is not answering his phone. Do any of you know how to get a hold of him?” 

“I'm afraid not,” Gemma answered, a little too quickly. 

The surgeon frowned, but nodded. 

Tara spoke up, “You should try the Mikaelson Foundation. They have made many donations to various hospitals... Chicago Presbyterian should have the info.”

*

 

As the nurses transferred Jax's unconscious body to the hospital bed they prepared to retake the blood panels and execute the rape-kit the surgeon ordered. The nurse tutted. “The results will surely be skewered.”

“I think they prioritised keeping him alive,” the other one noted dryly as she opened the box. Since the patient was not awake to tell them anything, they simply started at the top. 

*

 

The surgeon, Christina, and Tara sat talking quietly about Jax's heart. They looked up from the rapport as the nurse came in. “We will have to wait until Mr. Teller is awake, and if he wishes the kit it to be analysed or not for any results, but I can tell you, he had sex with a woman recently. And a man slightly less recently.”

Tara frowned “And?”

“There were trace amounts of semen in his passage and the softness of his muscles gives no indications of assault in that manner. If he was drugged and found himself engaging with a woman, if he was in a committed relationship, could have been a stresser...”

Tara shook her head, “Well, I am the woman. You don't need to look any further. Jax and I are childhood sweethearts. We've been flirting recently. Last night... we were drunk. I was drunk I though he was drunk, I didn't know....” she sobbed and put her head in her hands. “No one knew about... I didn't know, no one told me... Gemma, his mother thought Jax and I were starting up again.” Tears slipped down her face. “I didn't know Ja-a-x was gay.” 

“And if his partner found out,” the Christina tapped her nose. “Indeed. His mother did not seen very fond of...” she flipped the file open, “Niklaus Mikaelson. Reasonable to say he is perhaps the partner in question?”

Tara shook her head, “This is a soap opera. I can't believe I did this.”

Christina looked at her in sympathy, “You didn't know Tara. And as a doctor, you know you didn't cause this. But if Jax asks, or the police asks, I'm going to have to give them this.” She nodded to the file. She sighed sadly. “I'm going to try to get a hold of this guy.” 

Tara nodded. “I'm... I'm gonna go check on Jax,” she said and left. 

 

Christina picked up the phone and dialed the number they had listed for the Mikaelson Foundation. 

“The Mikaelson Foundation, how may I help you?”

“Hello, I am calling from St. Thomas hospital. May I speak with a Niklaus Mikaelson please?”

“Mr. Mikaelson is not available.”

“Can you relay a message.”

“Klaus Mikaelson is not available, but I can relay your message to Elijah Mikaelson. What is your matter?”

“Jackson Nathaniel Teller was admitted to the hospital today.”

“Hold the line. I will put you though to Mr. Mikaelson.”

“What,” came a sharp, rather annoyed English accented voice from the other end of the line. 

“Hello, I am calling from St. Thomas hospital. Am I speaking to Niklaus Mikaelson?”

“Ah. I am afraid my dear brother is not available. This is Elijah. How may I help you?” 

“As I told your secretary, Jackson Nathaniel Teller was admitted to the hospital today with acute cardiomyopathy -”

“Is he alive?”

“He is alive and recovering from surgery. The reason I am calling is because Niklaus is Mr. Teller's medical proxy, and we cannot get a hold of him with the number in the file.” 

“I am afraid Jackson and my brother had a bit of a falling out. I am in the dark as to what caused this. Klaus is currently traveling off the grid. However, all of Jacksons medical expenses will be covered. As soon as I can get a hold of him, he will make contact.”

“Good to know. One last thing, do you know of any sexual activity between your brother and Mr. Teller?” 

“My brother and Jackson have been involved for a number of years – I fail to keep count. I have gotten the impression that Jacksons family are – or would not be not approving, if they knew.”

“I got that impression,” Christina agreed. 

“As soon as I get a hold of my brother we shall contact you in regards of Jackson's further treatment. For now, just do your best, regardless of cost and his specific insurance plan. It is not an issue.”

“Good to know. We will be waiting for your call.”

*

In New York Elijah turned to his brother, “So, care to tell me why you are here?”

Klaus scratched his beard, “Jax... cheated on me.” 

Elijah frowned “You are bonded, you said, no?”

Klaus nodded, “We are.” 

“What are you going to do?” Fully aware of the implications this had. 

Klaus sighed, “Hailey's comet is passing soon.... I will go home to Mystic Falls and see if I can unlock my werewolf heritage. As far as I can see, it is my only option if I wish to live... with Jax's lifestyle, I might not have much time.”

Elijah hated to say, but his brother was probably right. He stood up, standing a few inches taller than his younger brother. “I was under the impression you now have a son. Do you mean do abandon the boy you adopted and shared our bloodline with?”

Klaus shook his head, “I just need some time to gather my head, Elijah. Facing Jackson now... I don't know what I'd do.”

“Jackson has suffered some sort of heart-failure, but he is alive.” Elijah observed the play of emotions over Klaus' face. “I will ensure Jackson's well-being. If you could find it in your heart to provide what he needs to live? As it is imperative to your own survival....”

 

*

TBC


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ope learns a lot in this chapter :)

Chapter 8

 

Opie sat by Jax's bed, watching him as his chest rose steadily – barely, but steadily. He knew that underneath all those bandages would be a nasty scar one day. He leaned back in the lazy-boy and watched his pale best friend. His eyes flickered up to the steadily beeping heart-monitor. He looked up as a man entered. “Who the fuck are you?” he drawled lazily. 

 

“Pardon,” A smooth English accented voice floated throught the room, “I am Elijah Mikaelson. Jackson and I are old acquaintances. I heard of his condition...” Elijah frowned and cocked his head, as if listening. “His heart, no?”

 

“You're Klaus' brother,” Opie relaxed marginally. Elijah was a dude that looked like he woke up dressed to the nines. Not a hair out of place or even a crease in his bespoke suit. “Where did he run off to? Can't get a hold of him?” 

 

“I am afraid my brother has... gone underground, so to speak. He is nae impossible to get a hold of until he sees it fit to return from whichever cursed corner of the world he crawled into. There was a day he'd take Jackson with him on his... spontaneous trips, but...” Elijah sighed sadly, “My brother was quite distraught last I saw him.”

 

Opie made a thoughtful sound to himself, “When I found Jax... he looked like he'd been crying. He had a heartattack brought on by emotional distress... Klaus being gone. I don't know what to think about that.”

 

“They were rather close.” Opie felt like Elijah was measuring him with his eyes, stripping him bare to find out what kind of man he was. “Cards on the table,” Opie said firmly, “We both know Jax and Klaus were more than friends. Club ain't too friendly towards that sort of thing, but we came up together. Ain't this kutte that makes him a brother to me. Klaus, he's been good for Jax. He was good to me when my wife died, good with my kids – better than I was. So... what the fuck happened?” 

 

Elijah smiled, “Ah, an honest courageous soul. Yes, my brother is very much head over heels in love with Jackson. So much so, that Jackson's infidelity had him reeling.”

 

“Yeah... so he thought Jax cheated... that ain't no excuse to leave Abel.”

 

“If you truly knew Niklaus you would know that he does not take lightly to betrayals. He left because he was not certain he would be able to contain his rage, but rest assured, my brother will not leave the boy, he simply needs to let off some steam. He has a violent temper. He did not wish for Abel to see him in such a state.”

 

Opie nodded, “Makes sense... you can't get a hold of him?”

 

“Not at the moment.”

 

Opie didn't believe him, but played along, “When you get a hold of him, tell him that Jax didn't cheat on him. He was drugged. ” 

 

“Jackson was raped...?” Elijah asked. 

 

Opie paused. Raped, was not exactly the word he'd use. Nausea settled in his stomach. But that was what it had been, when it came down to it. Jax hadn't been willing. At the end of the day, that was what it came down to, not whether or not Tara had meant to. He rubbed his head. He felt a headache brewing. He had walked in on Tara crying her eyes out over the situation, thinking it was all her fault. Opie couldn't blame her. It hadn't been Tara that spiked Jax' drink. 

 

Would Jax blame Tara? 

 

Tara certainly blamed herself. 

 

“Yeah... but Tara... it ain't her fault. She didn't know about Jax and Klaus. No one does. She might have figured it out now though... She was drunk and thought Jax was just a little wasted and wanted to fuck like they used to back when we were teens. She's fucking heartbroken over this. Neither of them wanted this. She's been here almost every day. She's a surgeon here. Makes sure everything is in perfect order.”

 

Elijah nodded. 

 

*

 

 

Opie sat by Jax's bed, as he had pretty much every day for the last five weeks. Jax was fit as a fiddle, the doctors said, he just wouldn't wake up. He had shown some signs of... something, when they had brought Abel to him, as if the presence of his son would rouse him from his deep sleep, but then, then Abel was kidnapped. 

 

Opie sighed and pulled his beanie off. What a fucking clusterfuck. Tara had been watching Abel with Half-Sack when Cameron had come to fulfill his revenge for his daughter death. He had been conned into thinking it was Gemma who killed his son. Cameron killed Half-Sack and gave poor Tara a solid wack in the head. 

 

And Jax slept on. 

 

Slept on for five weeks. 

 

Opie didn't think Jax had lost much muscle. Whatever that pink water was it kept him healthy while he was unconscious. The nurse said it was something experimental from the Mikaelson Foundation, not yet on the market, but they make exceptions for family. He supposed that was a good thing. His best friend was pale and now his hair looked longer than ever. The nurses didn't tie it back and seemed reluctant to cut it, even though Gemma said they could. 

 

Opie wondered if Elijah ever got a hold of his brother. 

 

He supposed time would tell. 

 

*

Klaus stood looking out at the party. Yet another one of Mystic Fall's fund raisers. By god, he'd had enough of them. The small town life of his homestead had never seemed more pointless. His life was in ruins. Jax was in a coma. His son was kidnapped and Klaus barely knew where to start looking. But he had to look. He had to. 

 

He had his entire sire-line looking for his little boy. His progeny had been excited at the prospect of another one joining their fold, Lucien in particular. Lucien had been his first. He'd turned him by accident, before they knew any of their true powers, but it had been a good choice. Lucien was, as he had always been, loyal. He was one of the few that knew of Jax. 

 

There was only one witch that was powerful enough to cast a world-wide location-spell. And that was Bonnie Bennet. 

 

*

“Bonnie,” Klaus greeted her jovially, “I have a matter I wish to discuss with you.” 

 

“I don't have anything to talk to you about,” Bonnie replied. Caroline nodded in agreement and they turned to leave. 

 

“I will owe you one. Magically binding contract, I will owe you one.” Klaus had known she would say no without even hearing him out, but for Abel, he was willing to do just about anything. 

 

Bonnie stopped in her tracks. Caroline frowned, “You're not seriously considering it? It's Klaus! He'll weasel out of whatever promise he might make.”

 

Bonnie turned around, “I promise nothing. I will hear you out. That's it.”

 

“Inside?” 

 

“No.”

 

Klaus sighed, “Very well.” He lowered his voice, “My son had been kidnapped. I need you to do a location-spell to find him.”

 

Bonnie frowned, “Location-spell? Anyone can do that.”

 

“World wide.”

 

“Vampires don't breed,” Caroline sneered. 

 

Klaus pulled out a picture of himself and his son, “Abel, eighteen months old. My son.” 

 

“I can see the resemblance,” Bonnie commented. Those blue eyes were quite distinct. “How do I know I'm not tracking someone else's kid for you?”

 

“Use my blood as a binding agent,” Klaus shrugged, “Do anything you wish to reassure yourselves that you're doing the right thing.”

 

“What about his mother?”

 

“He no longer has a mother.”

 

“Did you kill her?” 

 

“I was tempted,” Klaus smiled, “She was a drug addict and her misuse of recreational substance caused my son to be born with his guts upside down, hanging out and with a hole in his heart, two months premature. But she is still alive, healthy, living well with her completely non-compelled, non-threatened decision that leaving Abel in my care was the best alternative.”

 

“She must have been desperate.” Caroline muttered. 

 

Klaus sighed, “Despite what you may think of me Caroline, I am not senseless in my actions, even though it may seem so to you.”

 

“I have two demands.” Bonnie said. 

 

“Granted.”

 

“You haven't heard them,” Bonnie frowned. 

 

“As long as your demands do not compromise the safety of any valued family member, then Abel is more important than anything else you might want from me.”

 

“My first demand; I want to know why you are doing all of this, no lies, no half-truths. When I know that, I will make my second demand.”

 

“To that I have a condition.”

 

“I will hear it.”

 

“As my motivation is not stricktly speaking relevant to anyone outside of my family, even to most of my family, I ask you keep it to yourself. Speaking of;” he set his eyes to Caroline, “You will forget that I have a son when this conversation ends.” He looked at Bonnie, “You I trust to keep our... arrangement. Unlike the rest of your Scooby Gang, I trust a Bennet witch not to harm an innocent child.” 

 

Against her better judgement Bonnie joined Klaus in his wing of the house. Sitting down on his couch, she looked around. “So... I'm waiting for the story.”

 

Klaus nodded and sat down on the chair facing her, “A drink?”

 

“I've had enough.”

 

Klaus nodded, “As you know, I am here to unlock my werewolf heritage.”

 

“I want to know why.”

 

“I am getting to it.” Klaus chided her, “Be patient. I intend to uphold my end; the complete truth, nothing left out. This tale started some eleven years ago. Shortly put, I met my mate, my companion.” Klaus shook his head fondly, “After a thousand years I fell in love for the very first time. Elijah had a field day when he realised. You see, vampires have their natural counterpart, a companion, a soul-mate, if you will. It if different from your doppelganger business. The souls, or life-force of these two beings immediately start to blend, tie to one another. It took a decent while before I noticed that pesky little side effect - nearly a year. By that point Jackson knew what I was, I knew of his immunity to magic, his immunity to compulsion...”

 

Bonnie frowned, “But if he was immune to magic...”

 

“It also meant that he could not complete a transition...” Horror grew on Bonnie's face. Klaus snorted, “I never attempted to turn him, love. Jackson never wanted to be immortal. He still does not want to be immortal,” he emphasised to make sure she knew he was still alive. Klaus paused, considering how to proceed. “After a year with our family, Jackson decided to return to his mortal life.”

 

“And you let him?” Bonnie asked doubtfully. 

 

Klaus shrugged, trying to feign nonchalance, but failing, even in the eyes of a teenage witch, “A golden cage is still a cage.” He shook his head, “I decided that Jackson needed to make his own decisions, for himself. At that point he was not well versed in the supernatural and knew nothing of our newly formed bond. He knew nothing of the years of pain I endured when he left.” he picked at his nails. “He moved on, got married -” Bonnie got a pained and sympathetic look on her face. “ - and had a son. As I mentioned earlier, Abel had a series of lethal health issues. Jackson decided that whatever I wanted in exchange for Abel's well-being, I could have.”

 

“And what did you demand?”

 

“Shared custody. Blood adoption. Sharing blood with a child so young ties you to it for the rest of its mortal life. His father being my compantion only strengthened that bond. Jackson lives a highly violent life and I do not trust his family to take care of Abel should something happen to him. His parents will die before Abel reaches maturity.” 

 

“How did Jackson feel about that?” 

 

“He seemed relieved. I remained for... a year or so... our relationship returned to what it once was, and developed. Everything was... to good to last.” 

 

“What happened?” 

 

“At the time I though Jackson cheated on me. I left to keep myself from doing something I would regret. As you know, my fits of pique has rather dire consequences at times.” Bonnie glared at him. No shit. “Recently, yesterday, I learned that this was not the case. He was drugged and taken advantage of. Upon realising I left him, he had a heart-attack. He is still in a coma.”

 

Bonnie was certain she had never seen Klaus quite as emotional as he was in this moment.

 

Klaus took a breath and continued, “As I said, Jackson leads a rather exciting life; Abel was kidnapped by an aggrieved business-partner.” 

 

Bonnie nodded thoughtfully, “But none of that explain why you want to become a hybrid.”

 

“If Jackson dies, I die. If we die, Abel has no one.” Klaus shrugged, “I wont leave my son to be raised by strangers. As a hybrid, if Jackson dies, I have a chance of living long enough to see Abel to adulthood. Long enough to teach him to survive in my world, to live with my legacy weighing as heavy upon his young shoulders.” 

 

“What legacy? Death and destruction?”

 

Klaus smiled to himself, “I am the Original, love. Not just a Original. I am The Original. If I die, all vampires die. If you kill any one of my siblings, their line with be vanquished, but if I die, all vampires die; Stefan, Caroline, Damon.... your mother. Elena's mother. If I die, my line lives as long as Abel does. My legacy passes with the firstborn, Bonnie. That line can easily be broken, when firstborn in question cannot be affected by magic. It can mean a very sudden unforeseeable death for many of those we both hold dearest. It seems... inevitable. Jackson will die. IF not now, then in a few years.”

 

Bonnie sat frozen as the consequences of their failed plans dawned on her. “And when he dies, it is only matter of time before you do.”

 

Klaus continued, “Not that I am doing this for them. My reasons are entirely selfish; I have progeny; sirelings I raised as my sons and daughters, whom I love dearly. Abel is special though. Jackson is special. They give me reason to keep on going. A thousand years get a bit boring once in a while,” he half-joked. Then he got serious, “So, now, knowing my motivation, will you help me retrieve my son?” 

 

Still processing everything she had heard, Bonnie nodded. 

 

“And my dear, remember, this stays between us.” Klaus smiled. 

 

*

 

Opie shook his head as Jax threw himself into the fight with their Irish brothers. Jax had not been the same since he woke up. He'd been closed off and cold. Even to his mother. To the rest of the club, Jax might have seemed like a hardened man, but Ope knew better. Ope knew Jax was hurting badly. His scar might have healed, but his heart was still in tatters. 

When they were going back, they were all going to jail, possibly for a very long time. They'd had meeting with the Irish Kings that had pretty much gone nowhere. Opie flipped open his phone as it rang. “Yeah?” he answered. 

“Opie, it's Klaus.” 

Opie frowned and looked at Jax who was still fighting. “Where the fuck have you been? 

“Abel is at a nunnery south of Belfast. My man Lucien has ensured his safety and is waiting for Jax.” 

Opie shook his head in confusion, “How did you find him? Jax -” he called for his brother. “How?” 

“I have my ways. The Irish Kings are not nearly as omnipotent as they think themselves to be,” Klaus said cryptically. “I will meet you upon your return,” Klaus said and hung up. 

Ope was left with a dial-tone in his ear as Jax jogged over. “Whats up Ope?” 

“Klaus found Abel,” Ope grabbed his kutte, “Get your shit.”

“Nik is here? How did he find Abel?”

“He didn't say. Just that he's at a nunnery just south of Belfast. We've passed it. It's not far. Said a guy named Lucien or something is waiting for us.” Ope saw a flicker of recognition pass over Jax's face. 

 

*

Jax and Ope has ridden off without notifying the rest of the crew. Jax knew there was a snitch in the Belfast Crew, and did not want to risk them somehow making Abel disappear again- or that Lucie would get a chunk out of them, but to be honest, he didn't really care about that. 

“Wait here,” Jax breathed as they pulled up by the nunnery. 

“No fucking way,” Opie spat back and pulled out his gun. 

Jogging up to the main entrance, they saw a tall dark haired man standing there. “Well well well, if it is not little Jackie-boy. My you have grown.” Lucien stepped into the faint light. He ooked over Jax's shoulder to Ope. “Jax, your friend might want to wait. It is a bit messy in there.” 

“I'm not fucking waiting out here,” Ope glowered at the newcomer. 

Lucien cocked his head, “Niklaus did say your brother was as a stubborn brat as you are,” he smirked and pushed open the door. The smell of blood hit them in the face like a hammer. Ope gagged. “I did warn you...” Lucien chuckled, “I apologise for the mess -” he was not sorry, “But Nikluas specified that I use any force I deemed necessary,” he said and he looked around. There were seven adults; three nuns and four men with guns next to them, laying in massive pools of blood. The blood had spattered on the walls, the windows and even the cribs were covered in it. “Looking a little green there Jax. Woulda' thought you'd be used to this by now. Or has Nik stopped killing people for sport?” Lucien shrugged, “Would be so unlike him but then you always had a nack for making him do things that were out of character for our dearly beloved elder.” 

Oh god, the room was filled with cribs containing peacefully sleeping babies. 

“He also expressed a desire to have these children returned to their rightful parents. It seems your little beam of sunshine was not the only sprog to be napped from their mothers arms.” 

“Abel isn't here.”

“Oh, no, he's in the car.” Lucien tossed Jax the keys. “Not that I question your skills, but I don't think your kid will enjoy the bumpy Irish roads.” 

“Who's gonna clean this up?” Ope asked, looking a bit green. 

“I'll have my boys take care of it. You just get your arses back stateside. I might be compelled to join you once my mission has been completed, “ he gestured to the sleeping babes.

 

Jax didn't pay the dead bodies any more mind and ran out to the car. Opie paused as one of the nuns moved. 

 

“Devil...” she rasped. 

 

Lucien turned around and smiled, “Me? I'm flattered. No, the Devil is the father of that sweet stolen boy your Father Kellan brought you.” Lucien's grin widened, “The Devil told me to make this memorable for you, to send a message to the Irish Kings. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back brutally, “You put hands on a Mikaelson child; yo will die a gruesome death... once you have done your task.”

Ope backed out of the room and closed the door. Whatever that nutcase was about to do, he couldn't watch it. 

 

*

TBC


	9. 9

Chapter 9

*

If his calculations were correct, Jax would be returning today. Klaus had somethings he wanted to know before then. He wandered through the hospital, seemingly aimlessly to the people who had seen him pass the same spot several times. He was following a familiar scent, although following any scent in a hospital was an unbelievable pain because of the constant cleaning and the amount of people. Truly, it made him cranky. The scent finally brought him to the chapel, “You didn't strike me as the religious kind,” he spoke softly. 

 

Tara startled. She turned to look at who had entered, “Klaus.... you're back.” Klaus nodded and sat down on the bench behind her. “What are you doing here?” she asked, her voice weak. She had come here for some peace of mind. Her stomach ached and all she wanted was some quiet time in the darkness. 

 

“I came to talk to you,” Klaus told her frankly. “I wanted to know if you were the one whom drugged Jackson...?” 

 

Tara turned around, a shocked expression on her face, “No,” she hissed, “No, I would never -”

 

Klaus leaned forward and set his eyes into her, compelling her strongly, “Did you drug him?”

 

Tara's face went lax as she replied, “No.”

 

“Do you know who drugged him?”

 

“No.”

 

Klaus sighed. That ruled out any unfortunate accidents in her future. “Do you have any suspicions?”

 

“Gemma....” her voice trailed off in a whisper. 

 

Klaus freed her from the compulsion, “Why do you think it was Gemma who drugged him?” 

 

Tara jerked, “What? I don't think that.” She got up to leave. 

 

“Oh come on Tara -” Klaus stood up and blocked her from leaving. “We both know what kind of woman Gemma is. Have you forgotten what she did to Abel's mother?” 

 

Tara paused and looked at him, “You know about that?” 

 

“Gemma will do anything to protect her family, we both know that.”

 

Tara felt her lizard-brain reacting to Klaus' intense presence, unease up on her. “What do you mean?”

 

“With everything else she has done, is it so far fetched that she would... in her mind, give Jax a push in the right direction? What makes you think Gemma did it, Tara?” 

 

Tara sighed, “We talked. She said Jax just needed a little shove. That he was just gun-shy from the thing with Wendy. I didn't know... are you and Jax... together?” 

 

It was Klaus' turn to sigh. He inhaled deeply and was about to speak when a weak scent rattled his brains. Frowning he leaned forward and sniffed delicately at Tara. Tara raised her brows in question and stepped back as Klaus invaded her space. “You're pregnant,” Klaus whispered, horrified.

 

“N-no-” Tara stuttered. She took a deep breath and stepped back further. She buttoned up her labcoat and crossed her arms over her middle. “No, I'm not,” she said, her voice slightly steadier. 

 

“You lie to me.” Klaus stated simply. He knew the scent well. His sister always had a taste for the richer blood of the gestating women. He'd know the scent anywhere. “I can smell it on you,” He glared at her, feeling his anger rise. 

 

“I had an abortion,” Tara spoke quickly, her words stumbling together, but Klaus understood caught them. “I didn't – I couldn't...” she sobbed and his her face in her hands. “Please don't tell Jax.” She begged, tears slipping down her pale cheeks. “Please. With every thing that has happened, he doesn't need to know.”

 

Klaus clenched his jaw, feeling his gums ache as he longed to tear out her throat. It was an intense need he had not felt in a long time. “I will keep your secret, doctor.”

 

Tara flinched at the barely restrained anger in his voice. The relief she felt when he left was incredible. Klaus Mikaelson had always had a vibe about him, even back in Chicago. Women and men alike dropped like flies for his charm, but Tara had been around the Sons too long in her youth for her basic instincts not to recognise a danger to her life when she met one. 

She prayed that anger would never be directed at Jax. 

 

*

 

Jax and the crew barely made it into the yard before the ATF descended upon them. Seeing Klaus lounging on the bench with his legs kicked up, he lunged off his bike and crashed into him. Klaus caught Jax in a fierce hug, letting his mortal love squeeze him as hard as he could. Jax breathed in Klaus' scent and felt the strain and the aches in his body slowly fade away. Klaus hugged Jax just as fiercely, the heat of his lovers body like a balm to his soul and his frayed nerves from his earlier conversation with Tara. 

 

Jax glance over his shoulder as Agent Stahl stepped out of her van. “Take Abel,” he whispered. “You take care of him. Please don't leave-” 

 

“I can't stay in Charming Jackson-”

 

“Please don't leave me,” Jax specified. “It was a mistake, I promise, I will never do it again I -”

 

Klaus paused. He didn't know about that. There were too many unanswered questions. Even now as he knew more than ever, he still knew too little. “I will wait for you, love.” He owed him that much. With everything Jax had been through, Klaus could at least hear him out before he decided what to do with his own broken heart. 

 

“Don't come see me.” Jax whispered fiercely. “Just take Abel and get the hell out. Keep him safe.” 

 

*

 

Klaus sighed heavily as he leaned against his car. Abel was being held by a police officer and Gemma was mad with rage. 

 

“Where do you think you're going with him?” Gemma yelled from her doorstep. “You can't take my grandson from me!”

 

Klaus just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Jackson was not here now. He did not have to play nice. He had to get the hell back to Mystic Falls before that bloody comet passed and with it his only chance to unlock his heritage and become a hybrid, ensuring his line's survival. And Abel was going with him. He had stayed in Charming for a few weeks to finalise the purchase of a property and arrange for Jax's old house to be sold. He hated that place, he really did. 

 

“Calm down Mrs. Teller-Morrow,” the police officer told her, eyeing the ankle-monitor on her leg. 

 

“What is going on here?” The new sheriff stepped out of his car and marched over, a deputy on either side. 

 

“This cretin is trying to kidnap my grandson!” Gemma snapped. 

 

“This old banshee is trying to keep me from leaving this wretched town for an extended vacation. You will find, sheriff, that Mrs. Teller-Morrow is a criminal, while I am not, and also the rightful custodian of this little boy,” he gestured to Abel who was crying. “I am his father. And I have every right to leave without these horrendous dramatics.”

 

The sheriff frowned, “You are Jax Teller's mother.” he came closer, “And that is Jax Tellers son?” He pointed at Abel. “So why do you have custody?” He asked Klaus. 

 

“The fag fancies my son.” Gemma spat. 

 

Klaus rolled his eyes, “I assure you, it is a mutual attraction, you old witch.” He snapped back at her. “I apologise, sheriff, but I've been stuck here for an hour. I'm getting a bit impatient.”

 

“Jackson wouldn't want this,” Gemma said, “Wouldn't want you to leave town with his son.”

 

“Jackson asked me to leave town with our son,” Klaus replied to her over the Sheriff's shoulder. “Asides from that I have a business to run and a nightly commute between California and Virginia is a bit much!”

 

“So move your work here!”

 

“I'd argue that it's easier to temporarily move one baby than it is to move a whole magic-circle company across the continent!” 

 

“And what about me – my husband and my son in jail, now you're taking my grandson!” Gemma was on the verge of tears, but Klaus was beyond fed up. 

 

“Then have your blood housearrest moved to my house in Virginia and let's cease this bloody nonsense!” Klaus paused as he realised what just came out of his mouth. 

 

“I'll pass,” Gemma sniped back sassily.

 

Klaus breathed out in relief. Thank the skies above. 

 

The deputy came back from the car, “Sir, it is correct, Mr. Mikaelson has full custody of the kid while Teller is in jail. Shared custody when he's out.”

 

“Finally,” Klaus sighed. 

 

“What?” Gemma looked at them in disbelief, “That can't be right! Jax wouldn't give his son to a stranger! He's not family.”

 

“Unfortunately Gemma, Jax and Abel remains the family tie between us. Believe me, I wish it wasn't so.” 

 

“Mrs. Teller-Morrow, I'm sorry, but he has custody of your grandson. There is nothing I can do. About the issue.”

 

“Tell Jax the car will be in long-term parking at the airport. I'll email you my skype details so you can keep up with Abel.” Klaus said as he strapped Abel into his seat. “See you in thirteen months.” 

 

Was it wrong of his to hope Jackson's sentence got extended, just so he didn't have to see her for a little longer? He couldn't even bring himself to feel sorry for her as she cried at the doorstep of her house. Not after what she did to Jax. 

 

Klaus had known a lot of evil in his day, but since the dawn of time the words still rang true: the road to hell was paved with good intentions. 

 

*

TBC


	10. 10

Chapter 10

In Stockton, Jax was felt like his heart was clawing it's way out of his chest. It wasn't like last time. It wasn't a heart-attack. It was Klaus being gone. He knew the feeling now. He'd had this feeling constantly since Bobby's party. The pain never faded, he just got used to it. “How are you?” Ope asked. 

 

Jax had asked for no visitors, but Ope had been persistent. Was this how Klaus had felt for the ten years they had been apart? “Fine.”

 

“You look like shit,” Opie replied bluntly. “Klaus said you wouldn't let him come see you. Won't let Abel come see you.”

 

“I don't want them to see me like this.”

 

“He headed down to Virginia today. Cops had to break up him and Gemma. They had a full on row in the middle of the street.” Opie cocked his head, “You don't seem worried.”

 

Jax shrugged, “Nik wont hurt mom.”

 

“Ain't your mom I'm worried about,” Ope joked. Growing serious, “That shit at the nunnery... he order that?” Ope had nightmares from that evening. He'd never seen anything nastier. Never seen anything more brutal.

 

“I don't know.”

 

“Have you seen anything like it before?” 

 

Jax paused before he replied, “We're small-time, Ope. The Little League to his Super Bowl. Ain't fair on him to be tidying up my messes.” 

 

“He the one to swing this pussy-assed sentence?” Ope asked as their sentence had been cut from fifteen years to fourteen months. 

 

“I don't know...” Jax swayed a little in his seat. God, he felt completely apathetic. Nothing felt real. It was like his soul was reaching out and found only a vague memory of something that once had been. He hadn't known their bond would fuck with him this much. 

 

“Do you know anything, Jax?” Ope was getting irritated, “You don't know... anything. He's taken your kid to the other side of the fucking country. You ain't gonna see Abel for over a year... the fuck happened to you man? There is nothing left of you...”

 

Jax nodded, “My heart hurts man...” 

 

“You gotta keep yourself together,” Opie took a risk and ignored the officers he knew was behind the mirror. “He ain't ever gonna get to fuck your brains out again if you get shivved in here.” he whispered, only half joking.

 

Jax chuckled. 

 

Opie smiled. 

 

Finally.

 

It was nice to hear that again. It wasn't what he was looking for when he came to see Jax, but a little humour went a long way to reignite the flame that had fired Jax's soul. A flame that was fading quickly. 

 

A week later Jax got Putlova's knives to the gut. 

 

He barley survived. 

 

*

 

Twelve years ago. 

Klaus listened as the footsteps of the staff disappeared down the hall and out of their suite. He had eased up for a little to quiet Jax down. He should have stopped, but frankly he didn't have the self-control to do such a thing with Jax withering in his lap. He arched his hips up, preening as Jax whined at the stretch. 

 

Jax panted wetly in exertion, his long fringe falling into his eyes. He'd had no idea how exhausting it was to be on the receiving end of this kind of attention. He was sore and he ached. The pleasure was mind-numbing, but that didn't change the three facts that firstly it was his first time, secondly, Klaus was not exactly modestly endowed and lastly, they had been a bit too eager. 

 

Still, he bore down as Klaus thrust up, pressing him as deep as he could possibly go as he ground and rocked his hips. Jax shuddered, his head rolling back, baring his neck. Klaus groaned, lashing on to the soft skin, worrying it with his blunt human teeth. Feeling the urgency in his blood, he tipped them over, amused at the squeak it brought from young Jax. He kissed him deeply, his tongue matching the rhythm of his hips. 

 

All Jax could do was hang on. He let his thighs splay wide and angled his hips up to meet him. He mewed and pulled at the sheets as Klaus found his mark yet again. 

 

Klaus felt his gums ache, "Jax-" he growled. 

 

"Hm-" Jax opened his eyes to see the veins beneath Klaus' eyes darkening. "Now?" 

 

"Now." Klaus nodded. It was time. Jax nodded and tipped his head to the side. Klaus didn't hesitate and let his fangs drop. He cradled Jax's head in his arm and as gently as he could, sank his teeth into the soft skin at the nape of his neck. 

 

Jax had expected pain. He had expected blinding pain, but that was about as far as it got from what he was experiencing. It was euphoric. Pleasure burst from his body and he felt closer to Klaus than he ever had. It was intimate, almost more so than having him inside of him. 

 

"Shhh," Klaus petted him gently. He only grunted softly when Jax lashed on to his shoulder, blunt teeth cutting into his skin, nails tearing into his back. "That's it," he soothed as Jax suckled on his blood. He felt him start to relax, the tension draining from him as the healing properties of his blood started taking hold. He buried his teeth back into the healing bite as he started spilling himself inside his new lover. 

 

Jax gasped, feeling the warmth fill him. He could barely keep himself from screaming as he stroked over his prostate. Klaus was rocking gently into him, his hips barely moving, but it was sending shocks through Jax's body. 

 

Klaus groaned contently as Jax clenched around him, milking him for as much seed as he could produce. "C'mon," he urged Jax to tip over on his side, so they could spoon. Jax was not cool with being moved at all and made his displeasure known, even though he was not coherent enough to speak properly. The cold on his skin where their bodies had been plastered together was so sensitive it hurt. Feeling the Klaus twist inside him as they shifted was weird and uncomfortable and a little terrifying as it was right on top of his sweet spot, making his limbs jerk and shiver uncontrollably. He breathed out in relief as Klaus settled him on his side, halfway on his belly and proceeded to rest on top of him.

 

It was wonderfully warm, and it settled him back deep. Klaus' hand rested on his tender belly, stroking him gently. He wasn't even hard anymore. His cum smeared across his stomach, but the pressure inside had evaporated any chance of him being hard. It had been so strange, having an orgasm like this. They built inside him, rather than in his balls. Small shudders of pleasure still wrecked his body as they laid there, curled together.

 

*

 

Coming out of Church, compensation cash in hand, Jax turned to Ope «I have to go Ope. I'll be back for your wedding tomorrow.»

 

Ope scoffed, «Don't worry about my fucking wedding Jax. Just sort your life out. I'll deal with Clay and the guys.» Jax had grown so pale it looked like he was wasting away. The new muscle packing his frame did nothing to give life to those exhausted blue eyes. 

 

«And mom?»

 

«I'll just tell her you're bringing Abel back. Should be enough for her.»

 

Jax nodded thoughtfully. «She ok?» 

 

«She's been struggling Jax,» Ope told him honestly. «But she's strong. Might have been easier of Klaus didn't leave...»

 

«Don't put that on him,» Jax frowned, irritated, «None of this shit that has gone down is his fault.»

 

«I know -»

 

«Ain't fair to ask him to stay here. Tara is the closest qualified doctor for Abel's condition. That ain't fair on either of them.»

 

«You talk to her?» 

 

«She's not my priority. Mom keeps pushing her into my life, but it's gotta stop.»

 

«It goes against the rules, Jax. I know where your heart is, and I'll always have your back, but you gotta know the club... the club might not.»

 

Jax let out a low dark chuckled, «You don't think I know that Ope?» he asked, «You don't think it's the only thing we fight about? I love him so fucking much Ope. I don't know how much longer I can keep going like this. I can't do time again. For a year, they were all I thought about, Nik and Abel, Nik and Abel. How do we get whole? What do I do with the realisation that I'm the one causing all the problems, Ope?» 

 

Ope just sighed. He had never found the answer to that particular problem, «I don't know. But it ain't about the money for you Jax. Klaus has enough of that.»

 

«It's about family Ope. The club is in my blood.» Jax shook his head, «All I know is that Nik never made me chose. He never put me to the wall and made me chose between the club – the family I grew up with, and the family I have with him.»

 

Ope knew. He knew too well. He knew that if it wasn't for Donna dying, they would probably have left. The kutte wasn't worth the lives of his children, nor the love of his life. 

 

*

 

After a too long flight equally long drive in a crap rental, Jax walked into the Mystic Grill. Holy shit, he'd thought Charming was a cliched small town. Turns out there were smaller, weirder towns- almost every sign he'd seen had mystic-something-or-the-other on it. Ridiculous. Well, he wouldn't say that to Klaus' face. If he remembered correctly, his ex-lover, mate, had spent most of his youth here and obviously loved the town dearly as he came back, thousands of years later. 

 

Tired, he sat down at the bar and waved down the bartender. " A beer, please."

 

"Nothing stronger?" a voice next to him quipped, "Looks like you've had a long day." Jax glanced over to see a black haired, blue eyed guy. Normally, he wouldn't really notice, but damn, those contrasts were even bolder than Tig's. "Damon Salvatore," the man introduced himself and raised a shot glass in greeting. 

 

"Jax," Jax replied, "I'd fucking love something stronger, but I'd also like to not crash my bike. You local?"

 

"Yup. Family founded this town, I'm on the town council. You looking for something, or someone. I'm your guy," he smiled slyly. "You're east coast?"

 

"California."

 

"What brings you to Virginia?"

 

"Thought I'd give it a shot at saving my relationship."

 

"Ouch, that's a tough one." Damon nodded. "Your girlfriend that much of a looker?" he winked teasingly. 

 

"My boyfriend is," Jax said and took a deep gulp of the deliciously cold beer. He looked Damon over good. Hm, definitely vampire, he decided. The guy was too still, to economical in his movements. His skin was too pale, too perfect. A young vampire. Old enough to have lost that human touch, but too young to have the grace of the elders. 

 

Damon cocked his head, "Uh, I wouldn't have thought- though biker look and all." Jax arched a brow at him. "What? I'm not gonna judge. I fuck anything with a pulse. Male, female or in between."

 

Jax snorted, "I've heard that before," he chuckled. 

 

Damon just smirked, "Matty, another bottle."

 

"Jeez Damon, I have to order another crate at this rate," the bartender mock-whined. 

 

"Shut up, you're just lucky Rick isn't here to out-drink me."

 

"Rick can't out-drink you," Matt the Bartender shot back, "I just put vervain in the bottle." 

 

"Asshole."

 

"Self preservation."

 

"So I'm guessing vampires are more common here than back West," Jax interrupted their bickering. 

 

They both stopped and stared at him. "You know about the supernatural?" Damon asked. 

 

"I thought I just made that obvious..."

 

"How much do you know?"

 

"You're a vampire, werewolves, witches, doppelgangers, the whole shebang. You?"

 

"Same. Are you a hunter-" Damon glared suspiciously at him and sniffed. "You smell like gunpowder... but not vervain."

 

"Not a hunter," Jax chuckled.

 

"You didn't say where you were headed," Damon noted, "We don't often get other supernatural-knowers breezing through town without trying to kill us. Forgive me the interrogation."

 

"No I didn't, and you are forgiven. I'm sure your arrival would have been equally questioned should you roll into my town," Jax replied calmly. 

 

"So you know about vampires, but you don't wear vervain. What's up with that? Do you have death wish or something?" Matt asked. 

 

Jax snorted, "No one is stupid enough to attack me- unless they're human. Vervain wouldn't help me much then." 

 

"I have a feeling they'd be quite hesitant then as well," Damon noted. "But yes, there is something about you that tells me sinking my teeth into you would be a really bad idea..."

 

"You're right about that, at least," Jax said. "But I'm just visiting. No reason to get worked up over my presence."

 

"You want another?" Matt asked, gesturing to the beer. 

 

Jax noted, "Please."

 

"I'm more worried about what your presence means. You didn't give a surname." 

 

"That I did not," Jax smiled, amused. 

 

"Tell me your full name," Jax could see his pupils dilating. 

 

"Compulsion is a pretty low trick, dude," Jax frowned, making it clear compulsion didn't work on him. "Very rude. But since you did ask, Jackson Nathaniel Teller.»

 

«And your boyfriend?»

 

«Niklaus Mikaelson.»

 

"Ah,» Damon straightened in his seat. «Tell me, how is our favorite crazy psycho these days?" 

 

"Mad as hell and in no mood to chat," Jax replied without missing a beat. Klaus hadn't picked up the phone.

 

"So, that relationship-thing just a cover?"

 

Jax looked at him funnily. "No," he stood up, "But if you will excuse me, I have to get going."

 

"No problem. Let me know if you need anything," Damon called. 

 

Jax waved at them. Fucking hell, no wonder Klaus had hightailed it out of this town. Only question was, why was he back?

 

Jax didn't get to wonder too much about that as his world tilted and everything went black. 

 

TBC


	11. I am so so so so SORRY!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> author note: Im really really sorry about this chapter

Chapter 11  
*

"Oh my god!" Bonnie shouted, "Who is that?!?" she asked. 

"Damon, what did you do?" Elena asked, looking worried. 

"This-" Damon presented the unconscious man tied to the chair, "Is Jax Teller. I want to find out what he's doing in Mystic Falls." If the guy was screwing Klaus, he couldn't be up to anything good. 

"You couldn't just have asked!?" Bonnie hissed, getting hysterical. That was Klaus' Jackson. If Damon killed, him, they would all be in deep shit. 

Elena rolled her eyes, "Damon is usually right about these things. If he's connected to the Mikaelsons, whatever he is doing in Mystic Falls is not good for any of us."

"Did he do anything?" Bonnie pressed. 

"Preventive action," Damon shrugged and poured himself a glass half full of bourbon. None of them noticed that Jax was starting to come around. "What do you care anyway? Now that Caroline is getting sweet with our resident crazy hybrid, you suddenly care about his family?"

Jax shook his head. That couldn't be right. Klaus was nothing if not faithful. That must have been his imagination. They were mated. He wouldn't... but Jax had. What stopped Klaus from doing the same? 

"Ah, look. He's awake."

"You can't just hold him hostage if he hasn't done anything. What are you going to do? Torture him? He looks human, you'll kill him Damon-"

"I trust Damon," Elena said, supporting her sire, "If he thinks this guy is a threat, we should find out what he's really here for." 

"Oh my god, you fucking psycho. Did you drug me?" Jax rasped. 

"You took a little longer than expected to wake up. Granted, that was meant for a hybrid," Damon mused. 

Jax peered up at the vampire, "You didn't figure that the thing that told you not to eat me, would also tell you not to drug and kidnap me?"

"Nice try," Damon tutted, "But you are gonna tell me why you're here. Even if I have to kill you.. only to torture you more."

*

Klaus felt a sudden wave of terror flood over him. He sat up like a bold of lightning and reached for his phone. He hadn't bothered to leave his bed since Hayley left. He wanted to wallow a bit longer. But this feeling, it was not his own. He had a missed call from Jackson. Klaus cursed and called him back. No answer. 

 

Klaus muttered and hung up. He could feel him near by. He could feel small sparks zipping down their bond. He couldn't be far away. Where was the first place he would stop? The Grill was on the main street. 

It took him only minutes to get there, "Matty, my second-favorite bartender." 

Matt just gave him an unimpressed look. "What do you want?"

"Have you happened to see a gorgeous blonde fellow, a little shorter than myself, West-coast dialect... might have been wearing a Sons of Anarchy leather vest? His name is Jackson. Ring any bells?"

Matt shrugged, "Nope." 

"Oh I saw him," a waitress chirped. "He was here this morning, talking to Damon, I think," she said and walked off. "Devastatingly handsome, beard? No vest though."

"That would be the one," Klaus smiled at her. "Thank you love." He gave Matt a promising scowl as he stalked out. 

The second Klaus was out the door, he called Damon, "Hey dude, Klaus was just here looking for Jax. Thought I'd give you a heads up."

*

On his way there, Klaus received a text from Bonnie. Well, that was her saving grace. Klaus stormed right into the Salvatore Boarding House main room. He didn't even hesitate grabbing Elena by her throat, lifting her to her toes to be nose to nose with him, "Where is he-" he snarled, his eyes flashing golden in his rage. 

Elena coughed,"Who?" she asked, evasively.

"Don't even try it -" he was cut off as Caroline came running into the room. 

"Klaus, put her down!" she yelled, "What's wrong with you?!"

"Where. Is. Jackson," Klaus raged. 

Caroline swallowed and looked around, making sure they had cleaned everything up, "I don't know who you are talking about," she stated and looked him square in the eyes. She had arrived there just as the loud crunch of human spine had sounded through the room. 

Bonnie had left, not being able to look at it, and unknown to Caroline, for once getting out of dodge before hell broke lose. This time, her friends were at fault and they had killed a human. Her ancestors would be furious with her if she helped them now. 

"I can smell his blood-" Klaus growled, his voice rumbling from his chest, with a fury he hadn't felt in centuries. "Mark my words Caroline, I will rip even you to pieces, unless you tell me, right now, where he is. And if he is not alive, I will find a torture so cruel for you, the devil will weep!» He snarled, voice raw with hot anger and desperation.

Caroline's eyes flickered to Elena, who was still struggling in his hold, "He's in the cellar," she whispered, for the first time in a long time she was scared of him. 

Klaus dropped Elena to the floor and ran to the cellar. Without a care, he snapped Damon's neck and broke the door to the dungeon. He didn't even have his brains enough about him to just use the door-handle. The sight that greeted him ripped his heart to shreds. 

Jax was unconscious, half naked, bloody and beaten, spine misaligned on the stone floor, and he couldn't hear a clear heartbeat. "No no no," he muttered. He pulled him into his arms. He ripped his arm open, tearing through the leather of his jacket and his shirt with his teeth. Desperate, he pressed his bleeding arm to Jax's cold and grey unmoving lips. He knew it was irrational, as Jax was immune to magic, but he had to try. He muttered under his breath, "Drink, my love." He tore the wound open again as his skin healed. "P-please-" he whimpered, increasingly desperate as Jax's body cooled. 

Tears gathered as he felt painful snaps in his chest, the plain lacing through his entire body as he felt their already bond tear as Jax soul passed through the Veil. Suddenly angry, he forced his mate's stiff jaw open and poured the blood down his throat. The automatic reflex never triggered, so Klaus ran his fingers up and down the cold throat, forcing the motion. "Baby, dove, please." He tore his arm open again as it healed. Again. Again. And again.

Even as Jax couldn't turn, he knew, he knew. But he had to try. What else could he do?

He didn't notice the quiet steps of two pairs of heeled shoes tip-toeing down the stairs. His vision blurred with tears as the now familiar warmth of the bond faded from his body. "No, no- you can't Jax. What about Abel? I can't raise him on my own," he pleaded. He pulled the cold body further into his arms, cradling him gently. He pressed his forehead to his and kissed his bloody lips. The tears slipped down his face and he couldn't do anything but feel them rub into Jax's cut and bloodied skin. Klaus' body shook as he sobbed. "It will be okay," he whispered, pressing Jax's face to his neck, holding him so tightly, Jax would have complained, had he been able. "It will be okay, you see," he repeated. He kissed the tattoos and the scars. His fingers clutched at the claiming mark, desperate to feel the steady pulse beneath his fingers.

He didn't know how long he sat there. Long enough for Caroline and Elena to leave them. Long enough for Damon to wake, look in, snark something, and leave. 

He didn't know how long it took for him to find the will to move. It could have been hours, it could have been days. He cradled Jax close to his chest as he staggered up the stairs. By the time he reached the top, he was out of breath. Even as Jax was light in his arms, he had never felt so weak. He had no strength to move. 

Reaching the living-room, he tripped and fell to his knees, Jax still clutched to his chest. Caroline stood up, but didn't approach them. He tried to rise, but he couldn't find the will to rise. His head bowed, defeated. 

"Relax," Damon scoffed, "He'll wake up soon. I gave him my blood," he shrugged. 

Elena found the courage to approach, "See, Damon thought ahead. We just wanted answers. Why he was here, that's all. He'll be fine." 

Klaus didn't reply; he only buried his face in his mate's long hair, breathing in the cooling scent. 

"I am afraid-" they heard the smooth sorrowful voice of Elijah, "That that is not the case. I fear, you were sorely misjudging," he looked upon his little brother and his mate, with tears in his eyes. 

Elena frowned, "What do you mean? He is human and Damon fed him his blood. He should wake up a vampire."

Elijah sighed and blinked away his own tears- he had become rather attached to the rowdy human. "Asides from the fact that Jackson has made it exceedingly clear that he did not wish to be an immortal being, he has an inborn resistance to magic and he is my brother's mate. Jackson in all likelihood not be turned," he paused, and cleared his throat, emotions overwhelming him. "I'm afraid that if Jackson only had Damon's blood in his body, he will not rise. As with any other magic-immune human, I fear he will die his true death."

Caroline gasped, "Oh no," her petite hand covered her mouth. "Klaus I'm so sorry -"

Klaus flinched as she touched his shoulder, instinctively, he roared at her, fangs dripping poison and his eyes flashing golden. Fury, hurt, no, not hurt, pure agony, sorrow and helplessness echoed in his voice. 

She scurried back, as his teeth grazed her fingertips, but didn't break the skin. Behind her, Damon shifted warily. 

"Don't bother running Damon," Elijah said, "I'm afraid, for your sake, that Jackson is a prized and dearly loved member of the Mikaelson family. Once my brother gathers his wits about him, he will call for your blood, and that I shall deliver," Elijah walked slowly across the room. 

Elena ran and stood between Elijah and Damon. "You can't kill him," she said firmly, "How many people has Klaus killed. How many people that we loved has he killed, uh? You can't kill Damon, because he managed to kill one person Klaus gave a shit about!"

"I am afraid you do not understand the gravity of the situation, my dear. I do not contest that my brother has been somewhat wasteful of the lives in this town, however, most of those deaths were for a purpose. Secondly, Jackson is not someone he merely cares for, Elena. By killing him, Damon has essentially, if not literally, torn my brother's soul in half. I do not look forward to the next millennia. Oh," he almost found it in himself to smile, "If you thought he was merciless before..." he sighed, "This poor boy has a family, a son..." Elijah shook his head. "And the only anchor holding whatever was left of my brother's humanity. Though if you're lucky, you might live long enough for Niklaus to die... and his entire sire-line with him."

Of them, it only seemed like it was only Caroline that could see the anguish Klaus was in. 

"'-lijah," Klaus whispered. 

For the first time in a long time, Elijah was reminded of that soft-hearted human boy that had been is baby-brother. It broke his heart. He couldn't help but feel guilty. If only he had been more insistent in urging Jax to come to New York while he summoned his brother there, rather than sending him to Mystic Falls, the boy would still be alive.

"Abel is home" he hiccuped. "I p-promised I'd..." he gasped for air.

"I will put your son to bed, Nik. Just stay here." Elijah said. He turned to Damon, "Is there a room we can borrow. I'm sure you understand, this is not a spectator sport."

"Take mine," Damon said, sounding a bit dazed at he information he had just been given. "The guestrooms are all filled with junk." 

Elijah gave a brief nod. He bent down and picked Jax out of his brother's arms, soothing Klaus' weak protests. "Caroline, if you could help my brother, please." 

Caroline approached Klaus carefully. Klaus was too tired to care and she could barely get him to his feet. She barely moved him a meter when Elijah came back down a few minutes later and pulled Klaus' arm over his shoulder and dragged him along. When they were out of sight, he simply picked him up. 

He out him down on the bed next to Jackson, whom he had put under the covers. He had cleaned the blood the best he could and if not for the cuts and bruises, he looked like he was sleeping. Elijah felt his heart breaking. He had spent thousands of years at Niklaus' side. Was it to end like this? 

Klaus crawled under the covers and pulled his mate close. He tried not to notice the deathly cold that had replaced the comfortable warmth of his humanity. Closing his eyes, ignoring his brother, he begged for sleep, hoping that when he woke, these past few days would prove to be nothing but his worst nightmare. But it didn't matter much now. He hoped Elijah would take care of Abel. He hoped their son would be happy.

 

*

TBC


	12. Totally not Sorry :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope, not sorry at all :)

Chapter 12

When he woke, it wasn't to sunshine and a warm lover curled against his side. He laid stiff as a board next to him. Not touching him. He wasn't even shocked, or upset at what had happened. Phantom pains trickled along his dead nerves. His mind was just numb. He hadn't forgotten anything. 

 

His throat was raw from screaming. His eyes were red and swollen from crying. He felt stiff and achy all over. He couldn't move further than to see the soft curly blond hair next to him. Closing his eyes, he sighed deeply, but found the oxygen in his lungs didn't help dissapate the burn in his chest. 

 

"Jax," his mate muttered sleepily. Klaus opened his eyes, his puffy red-rimmed eyes, to look at the pale still face infront of his own. He didn't react as they slid open. It was a normal reaction in the dead. 

 

Klaus didn't react until those pale blue eyed focused, and the white and dry lips pulled into something resembling a weak smile. Jax's lowed lip cracked, but no blood welled in the small cut. 

 

"Dove..." Klaus whispered, not believing his eyes. 

 

"'-..." Jax breathed out, too weak to even speak the little word of greeting. 

 

Klaus' hand immediate went to his pulse point, but felt no pulse. He put his head to his chest and even with his supernatural hearing, he could barely detect the faintest of struggles of the near dead heart. Hurriedly, he bit into his wrist. He cradled his love to his chest and pressed his bleeding arm to his lips. 

 

If he could have, Jax would have screamed when Klaus moved him. He nearly choked on the blood pouring down his throat, but the second he actually gathered his lizard brains enough about him to taste the familiar thick warm liquid, he swallowed reflexively. The relief was instand. The pain faded from his body as the blood settled in his stomach, warming him from within. Drinking deeply, he was too caught up in the fading agony that he never registered his lengthened incisors digging deep into Klaus' arm. 

 

Klaus just grit his jaw and took the pain. This was why he rarely fed fledgelings from the vein. No finesse, and he was not a nursemaid. He always put it in a cup and mixed it with regular blood. But for Jax he would be. Even if he would have to feed him from his own body daily, he would. For all eternity, he would. 

 

He could feel himself weakening by each pull from his body. Intently, he listened. He could vaguelly remember his brother being there before, but he could not detect him in the house. 

 

Someone was walking past the bedroom door, but he was too tired to clearly tell who it was, apart form one of the girls. "Come in here," he called, his voice thankfully steady. 

 

The steps paused, then the door opened. It was Elena. Of course. Her eyes widened as she saw that Jackson had risen. "Thank god-" she exhaled. 

 

"Go get blood- lots of it," Klaus ordered.

 

"It's only down in the kitchen, if you came down, I could warm it up for -"

 

Jax blinked, confused up at Klaus. Klaus growled, "As you can see, he is feeding from me. I can make do with cold. Unless you want a feral, starved, newborn running around?" he arched a brow at her, giving her more sass than he really had energy for. «And a cup of your own, if you saved some from before you transitioned. I will not risk him rejecting it.»

 

Elena just nodded and ran downstair. But no matter how cross he appeared, he was nothing but relieved, and grateful. That Jax woke meant that he'd had enough of his blood lingering in his system, or that what little he had been able to force down his throat when he found him had been enough. Just barely enough. His body must have been fightint it. That must have been why it took so long. Thankflly, the very human instinct to survive won out over his immunity. 

 

His heart swelled, with love and relief. Tears filled his eyes as he looked down on his love as he suckled softly, as the worst of the hunger had passed. This had to be what Elijah had spoke of; what turning a fledgeling should be like. Tucked in, safe and steeped in love and affection. 

 

That said, Klaus had never neglected those he made. They were a reflection of himself after all. If they were killed, or were simply... uncouth, it reflected badly upon his judgement. He chose them, not out of sentimentality, but their potential, and thus his own reputation grew, as his offspring were as ledgendary as himself. 

 

Elena came in with bloodbags, "We only have O negative," she said. «And mine.» 

 

"That's fine," Klaus replied and flipped the cap and poured it down his throat. He was famished and Jax feeding off of him was not helping much. Not that he would dare complain about that. «Jax, you need to drink this,» he said and held the straw up to his lips. Jax took a sip, but gagged and tried to spit it out. «No, you have to, love.»

 

Elena watched in horror as Jax gagged and struggled to drink her blood. Most vampires lost their minds over her blood, but this guy... it was like it was the most disgusting thing he had ever tasted. Klaus managed to force it down his throat and immediately let him latch back onto his arm to get rid of the taste. As quietly as she could, Elena slipped from the room. 

 

After a while, Jax dozed off, full and content. Klaus was offered no such relief as he laid awake, studying his new fledgelings every feature. Jax hadn't wanted to become what they were. He wasn't ready. Now, all those small imperfections were fading, and Klaus was trying to memorise them all for the future. There were small changes most didn't notice, because they were so busy with their keener senses. Like their skin losing the small dusting of freckles most people had. He loved Jacksons freckles. 

 

As the years would pass, Jax would perhaps stop breathing, like many of their kind did. Their bodies hardening, purging itself of all human nessessities. He would lose the restless energy that all humans had. The vital thrum of a strong heartbeat underneath his skin would fade. Klaus never thought he would say it, but a part of him mourned, even as Jax laid alive in his arms. 

 

He didn't even know what he had changed to. Was he a werewolf? Vampire? Hybrid... he prayed for the latter, but knowing his luck...

 

*

 

"Why aren't they coming down?" Caroline asked quietly. She was mightily confused. Klaus had been chasing her for weeks; for all intents and purposes, he had been courting her. And now she found out he was already mated to someone else? 

 

Elijah sighed, "Asides from the trauma," he shot Damon a look, "Klaus is a responsible sire. That, if little else, has always been a task of compassion he has always taken pride in."

 

"What do you mean?" Elena asked. "Aren't most vampires just left to their own devices?"

 

"Oh dear lord no," Elijah said. "Our dynasties fuctions as large families. Most of Klaus' offspring raise their fledgelings like he raised them; with - if not love, then great care. Some he raised from childhood, and gave them immortality upon adulthood. To many, he is the only father they have ever known. As a sire, you are your fledgelings father, mother, brother and at times their lover."

 

"But..." Damon shook his head, "Katherine didn't..." 

 

Elijah nodded, "And had we known of your exsitence, we would have taken you both in. Katarina was Rose's child. Rose was Klaus', but raised by me. However, Katarina was never meant to be a vampire. It was only when she was backed into a corner, she took the last way out. She left a havoc of orphaned fledgelings across the world. Half of Klaus' motivation to track her down was to put a stop to her actions."

 

"Am I supposed to believe that Klaus is a daddy?" Damon shot, eyes flashing. 

 

Elijah cocked his head, "Currently, Klaus has a son; Abel. Abel is Jackson's son from a previous marriage and Klaus' only trueborn heir. Klaus is a competent father figure, if not traditional." He tapped his fingers, "However, as far as fledgelings go, only Klaus has a true count. I doubt there are many. He is quite picky. There is only one sireling I know of that he truly considers a child of his heart."

 

"I didn't know..." Caroline said, "Why wouldn't he tell me?" 

 

"Our family is hardly any of your consern, miss Forbes." 

 

"I thought you said vampires were family," Elena asked. 

 

Elijah snorted uncharateristicly, "I'm afraid that despite the obvious bloodline, Elena, none of you would be welcome, unless Klaus invited you himself. It is quite unfortunate that those raised outside our circles tend to sire quite indisriminately. It is almost embarrassing."

 

"Why Klaus? Can't you?"

 

"Well, Klaus is the current patriarch of the Mikaelsons. Even if I am the eldest currently living brother, he was turned first. He is the Original. You murdered the patriarchs mate. Had Klaus been here, perhaps only seconds later, Jackson would have been lost forever. All to state your mannerless curiosity. You might consider yourself the good guys, but to us, you are Katarina's wildling offspring. Despite my care for whom she once was, that puts you on an outer edge of our family tree, documenting unwanted illegitimate children, despite your seeming talent to stay alive." 

 

Caroline frowned, "So... how is a sire supposed to... sire?"

 

Elijah sat down, "Largely, the process is simple; you exchange blood noumerous times before you turn your little one; it strengthens the bond between sire and their fledgeling."

 

"A sire bond?" 

 

"Presicely," Elijah nodded, "Contrary to what you seem to think, sire bonds are a necessity. It keeps you safe and in constant learning. The sire bond fades over time, a few years usually as the fledgeling grows strong and independent, but it doesn't break entirely, ever. Without it, the fear and confusion can easily overpower, leaving sire and fledgeling in a less than amicable situation."

 

"Why not?"

 

"It is like the bond between a parent and a child. It is imprinted in our DNA to care for our young." 

 

"I must have missed that bit of the gene pool," Damon muttered. 

 

"I disagree. Despite never having had a competent sire yourself, you have done an admirable job with these two, even if you all are rather misguided and hotheaded," he added drily.

 

"Back to sirebonds," Elena promted. 

 

"Yes. In the days after a fledgeling is turned, they are usually within arms reach of their sire at any given time. They sleep next to them, feed from them, draw comfort from them. It is a crucial time for the pair before the fledgeling is introduced to the family anew. This is when trust settles, when their instincts calm and realise that their sire is all they need. That their sire will protect them."

 

"What about hunting?" Damon asked. 

 

Elijah, "Depends, I prefer to take mine hunting within a few months, perhaps a year. Klaus, it depends on how decent control they have. My brother was never comfotable with the intimacy of feeding his fledgelings himself once they turned, and frequently simply mixed his own with that of his prey. This had the advantage of rarely having to wean them off, but I suspect it is likely Jackson might be fed for a long time," he musted. 

 

"You mean, like a nursemaid?!" Damon exclaimed. He looked at Elena. Even with their relaitonship, that would be weird. 

 

"Much like a mother's milk, a sire's blood is the healthiest and most filling for a newborn vampire." 

 

"But... Damon never did that," Caroline said. Elena nodded, agreeing. 

 

Elijah raised a brow at Damon who flushed as scarlet as a vampire could. "I, uh, mixed my blood into your drinks.... sometimes..."

 

Caroline glared at him, scandalised. 

 

"No need to be embarrassed," Elijah said. "I have at time wondered if it was a sentimental tradition we implemented to feel more connected in the time after we turned, but Damon proves that it is indeed a... sire's instinct." 

 

"A sire's instinct indeed," came from the top of the stairs. Klaus wandered down in a pair of Damon's sweatpants, splatters and of smeared blood over his body, his arm quite a mess.

 

"Has he woken yet?"

 

"Barely," Klaus replied to his brother, "he's feral. Not completley unexpected." He sighed tiredly and dropped onto the couch. "Get me some blood," he ordered no one inparticular. 

 

Damon was about to tell him to fuck off, but Elena gave him Damon's cup and went to get another bag. 

 

"It's been a while since you had a feral fledgleing brother. Are you sure he'll settle?"

 

"It's Jackson. I'll wait however long it takes him," he closed his eyes, exhausted. «I am too tired to kill you right now, but get out of my sight,» he snapped trowing a havy compulsion in their diretion. Caroline protested, but Damon dragged her out, having some sense of self preservation. 

 

"I figured out why no one mates humans," he offered. "Though I don't understand why Ivan kept it such a well guarded secret."

 

"Don't hold me in suspense, brother," Elijah chided. 

 

"The bonds snapped when he died. Didn't reform when he woke." 

 

Elijah flinched. He had felt that pain. Though not from his true bonded. It had been excuricating. "No wonder," he replied, "Though trust you will bond again?"

 

Klaus sighed. "I don't know."

 

"You love him, Niklaus. What more is there to discuss?"

 

"Whether or not he loves me," Klaus replied. «And everything that has happend in the last year,» he said, thinking of Hayley and Caroline.

 

Elijah scowled, "Niklaus, he is all but a child in our world. You can count on him to make mistakes- like you yourself have-" he raised a brow and gave Caroline a telling look. "The bond must have been confusing to him. It does not mean he does not love you. His child carries your name, for gods sake..."

 

Klaus' attention snapped to the top of the stairs. He jumped to his feet as he saw Jax standing there, looking confused, insecure and far too young for his thirty-one years. In a flash he was beside him, gently pulling him back to Damon's room. 

 

"Love," he crooned, and kissed him genlty. 

 

"W-what's happening?" Jax stuttered. He was so confused.   
Everthing was too bright. The sounds were too loud and his skin too sensitive. 

 

"You've turned, dove," Klaus spoke quietly, knowing his hearing would be sensitive. 

 

"I'm like you?"

 

"I don't know," Klaus admitted. "You are the first since I became a hybrid."

 

"I thought..." Jax wetted his lower lip, "That I'd be hungry," He whispered. "You said... they're always hungry." 

 

"You woke earlier," Klaus told him. 

 

"I don't remember-"

 

"You were feral," he explained. "Probably because... of how Damon killed you," his breath hitched. "I felt your fear, you terror. I searched for you-" tears wetted his eyes, "I was so scared, my love," he admitted, "I came here, and I thought... I couldn't hear your heart. I thought you were gone... for good."

 

Jax frowned. "I don't remember..."

 

"That's good," Klaus smiled, tears still threatening to fall, "It was nothing worth remembering. I surely hope I will forget one day."

 

"So... I'm something," Jax rubbed his chest. "I can't feel-"

 

"They broke," Klaus cut him off. "When you died. They snapped. It's okay. We can reform them."

 

"If I'm like you," Jax said. "What if I'm just a vampire?"

 

"It doesn't matter."

 

"But you said the species don't interbreed..."

 

"But I'm a hybrid, therefore the argument is null and void." He hoped. Klaus exhaled sharply. "Let's shower. You feel better once you've cleaned up. The wonders of warm water."

 

*

 

Standing under the warm water, Jax's eyes flashed a pale golden, registering how different water felt on his skin.

 

"I love you," Jax said, his voice soft. Water ran over his face and Klaus was sure he had never seen anything more beautiful. "I'm sorry-"

 

"Shh," Klaus shushed him, "It's okay," he soothed. 

 

"I heard you," blue eyes flashed gold, peering up at him miserably. "I love you. I want to be with you.. forever."

 

Klaus had to strain slighlty to hear him though the waterfall from the shower, but he did. Every word. He nodded, "It's okay. I should have known. I overreacted and I... if I hadn't, this wouldn't have happened. I know you didn't want this."

 

Jax just leaned against him, resting his cheek against his shoulder. "It's okay. It's better than dying." Holy fuck, he had been dead. Dead dead. "As long as you're with me." As long as Jax got to see Abel again, got to see his family, got to spend his time with Nik, then being like him couldn't be so bad. He'd think about the part abouthim living forever and watching everyone he loved die, later. 

 

Jax nipped at the skin beneath his lips. Klaus couldn't hold back a grin as he felt deliciously sharp fangs against his chest. Jax puffed and nipped purposefully at his chin. Klaus nearly laughed at the puppy-like gesture. But Jax was only hours old, and relying entirely on his instincts and the sirebond to act in this new world. His human side would do well in the human world, but in his world, in Klaus' world, there were rules. Not that Klaus followed them, and not that Jax would be bound by them, but he needed to know them, and when the time came that the sirebond faded, or he was on his own, he needed to know the rules of the game to survive. 

 

Unfortunately, Klaus knew there were many vampires out in world that were let lose on civilization without any training that were older and stronger than Jax- like Damon Salvatore. Despite of the blue eyed rascal being of his own bloodline, Klaus would like nothing more than to put him down, and had Jax died, he would have. The Petrova's twisted the poor boys head. However, he was also resourceful. 

 

Unlike Stefan, who had lost control, Damon had done well on his own, despite not having wanted to turn, if the rumors were true. His reputation had built over the years, but it was not until the 1970's that viciousness became a part of that reputation. 

 

More than any progeny, he needed Jax to be strong. He needed him to be able to stand by his side unchallenged. That was one thing Klaus could not protect him from. All he could do was train him and stand loyally by his side, but Jax had to be able to own that spot next to him. 

 

Klaus had a feeling that wasn't going to be the problem. He tipped his head down to capture those plush lips. Jax moaned and buried his hands in Klaus' wet hair. 

 

"It feels different," he muttered. "You taste different- more. You taste more. You skin feels different. Your hair," Jax sighed.

 

"Just wait until you taste food," Klaus grinned, "I guarantee you, your palate will be very refined. No more crap whiskey, fast food and hotdogs."

 

"I doubt that."

 

"You just wait until you can actually taste and identify what it's all made of," Klaus promised. 

 

"Klaus," Jax breathed.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Can we bond again?"

 

"Right now?"

 

"Yeah, it hurts, like a hole in my chest. I can't feel you anymore."

 

Klaus smiled sadly, "Love," he said and turned off the shower and pulled them back to bed. They could not bond just yet. Before that, they needed to talk. But before that he supposed they could bond a little more carnally. 

 

*  
TBC


	13. 13

Chapter 13

Klaus shivered as Jax tightened around him.

A few days had passed since Jax had transitioned. He had slept most of the time. Klaus was not very surprised that as Jax found his feet again as a hybrid, he reverted to the most basic of instincts; sleep, feed and sex. He didn't mind, not at all, except he was not sure Jax was ready to bond again. 

Klaus knew he was at a crossroads. He had to speak now or forever hold his peace. He wasn't sure how he felt about everything that had happened. He had pushed it all to the back of his mind as he went about his daily life with Abel, and his nightly antics with the supernatural world. Now, reality had caught up with him. He needed to make a decision. 

He had stood watching Abel sleep this morning, wondering how he was supposed to live on without his son mucking up his schedules. How had he done it before? 

Jax growled in frustration as Klaus pulled out, leaving him cold and feeling empty as he trembled through his orgasm. Pissed and his high ruined, he pushed Klaus off of him, and slipped off the counter, his legs so weak they could barely hold him. "Why do you keep doing that," he snarled. Klaus just blinked at him. Jax sighed, "Why do you always pull out at the last second? I fucking hate it.»

"Ah -»

"And you always jack off in the shower- fuck I know I'm new at this – out of practice, fuck, whatever, but have some fucking patience for me to learn. I actually need you here for that." And... Jax couldn't believe Klaus was laughing at him. 

"I'm sorry love," Klaus managed between his chuckles. "I just didn't know how to bring this up.»

"What?»

"I'm not human, love.»

Jax scoffed, "I know.»

Klaus closed his eyes for a brief moment. When he opened them veins rose beneath his eyes in frustration. "That is not quite what I meant.»

Playfully, Jax nipped at Klaus' chin, but instead of getting an amused huff like he expected, Klaus reared off of him. Jax barely saw the flash of luminescent golden eyes before Klaus turned away. 

 

Getting nipped at the chin by a youngster like Jax, the werewolf in him would take as nothing but a pup being cocky, but now, so close to the full moon the larger part of him saw Jax as something other than any human and the nip was outright challenging; not a challenge for dominance, but a challenge to take. 

 

Jax pushed off the counter and took a wobbly step towards him "You okay?" he asked, worried. Klaus shook his head. "Is this about... how things are different?" Klaus nodded. "Can you tell me?" Klaus didn't react. Jax sighed, he supposed it was time for that talk now. It was a big day, and he wanted Abel's homecoming to be prefect. 

 

"Why did you call?" Klaus asked. It wasn't like the reason really mattered. He would have come anyhow, because it was Jackson asking. But that did not mean that he didn't wonder. Jax cocked his head, confused. «When Abel was born,» he specified. 

 

"It's complicated..."

 

"Then break it down for me. Because I'm having a very hard time sticking with it here."

 

Jax got up and walked across the room, the floor felt foreign under his feet, to were Klaus stood with his back turned still. He reached out, and when Klaus didn't flinch or pull away, he slowly slid his arms around him, and rested his cheek against his shoulder. "The last few years have been fucked up. I was trying to remember the last time I was happy. Or not even that; just the last time I felt safe in my own skin. All I could think about was you." Jax tightened his grip and let his breath rush out, "Leaving you was the worst thing I ever did. What we could have had... I still want that... with you." He sniffed, «And I... I didn't want to leave. I was just too scared not to.»

 

The silence stretched on. Jax held on and Klaus enjoyed the feel of his heartbeat against his back. "It was the best thing you could have done," Klaus finally said. Jax was about to object, but Klaus silenced him, "You were a child. You were not ready for my world, and I had no right to ask you to stay. I had no right to ask you to leave behind your family and your humanity..." he trailed off as he felt hot dampness against his shoulder blade. «Tara... she's better for you. My world.... and your world, they are not compatible. You now having transitioned does not give you much of a choice, but it does not change the fact that my world is too dangerous for you, even as a hybrid.»

 

"I loved you," Jax whispered, his voice wavering. «Then and now, it never changed. Please don't leave me. It terrified me how much I wanted to stay." He rubbed his wet cheek again the warm skin, "Ever since I was five, all I'd ever wanted, was to ride, to be a Son. It was everything I ever dreamed about, and then you came along and suddenly... I could see a life that wasn't what I... I'd imagined. And I liked what I saw, because it was you.. and me." He smiled, tears slipping into his beard. "And when you're here, it's like I never left. I thought it would be different, but it's not. I still love you, and I... I love the club, I do. It's my father's legacy, they're family, but everything that's gone wrong in my life has been because of the club. I can hang the kutte up, but I don't have it in me to live without you again or watch you walk away. Especially now that forever is a whole lot longer than it used to be. I want to be with you. All of you, holding nothing back from me."

 

The scent of tears in the air was suffocating. He covered the hands on his waist with his own, intertwining their fingers. "I can't offer you the life I could then," he said quietly, "I'm not the same. We are not the same." 

 

Jax just waited patiently for Klaus to continue. 

 

"I don't have the strength to have you be like me and not, to be near your...and not...." 

 

Jax gave him an encouraging nudge with his nose. 

 

"And not mate you. You are sired to me, and until you are ready you will be tied to me, one way or another. I don't want that for you. I wanted... a mate, a consort.» Klaus sighed, "So things are different, Jackson.»

 

"You've already claimed me, how would the wolf thing change anything?»

 

"Becaaause," Klaus dragged it out, "When you died, those ties severed, and when a wolf claims their mate, they tie." Jax blinked, not understanding. Klaus felt like face-palming. "A knot Jax. My dick-" he pointed to his length, " expands to a point where you will be stuck to me, potentially, for hours." he snapped. Becoming a hybrid meant more than having a poisonous bite, he had found out. Hayley hadn't been bothered, but then, she was a werewolf. He on the other hand, had been a bit freaked out. Most men would freak out when their junk started doing things they hadn't ever done before. It was pleasure on a level that nearly matched sharing blood, though in other ways, far more intense. 

 

"Understand?» his thumb brushed over the scar on Jax's shoulder, "A vampire's and a hybrid's sire bond to their offspring can be broken, or worn down over time, but if I claim you like this, as a werewolf, as a vampire, as a hybrid, we will be bonded. We will not survive another break, because the next time you die, it will be permanent. You will be stuck with me until the day you die, however long that may be.»

 

Jax shook his head slowly, not quite computing what Klaus just said. It was overwhelming, but Jax knew what he wanted. And the thought of Klaus ever leaving made his heart ache.

"In the short of it: as a hybrid, there is enough canine DNA in me to affect the way my dick functions.»

"And? I can't get knocked up, so...?»

Klaus sighed, "I could hurt you, quite seriously.»

Jax bit his lip thoughtfully, "I'll tell you if you're hurting me," he said and nudged him affectionately. "I just want.... us. Together, completely. Not in there," he jerked his head towards the bathroom. 

"If I start to tie you, I can't stop. If I pull out during...»

Jax pulled him closer. "I want you.»

"You don't realise what you're asking for, boy.»

"I do,"Jax replied. "I'm asking for you. All of you.»

Klaus inhaled shakily, "So then I'm asking you, Jackson, my progeny. Will you be with me? Always and Forever? " Tears burned against his eyelids and his chest felt like it would crack. He didn't know what he would do if Jackson declined yet again. He wasn't quite sure what to do if he accepted either to be honest. 

 

"Yes," Jax breathed against his shoulder, "Always and Forever"

 

Arousal shot though Klaus so sharp it hurt. He supposed that answered one question. With a soft growl lifted Jax into his arms, no care for the comical view of his bridal hold on the man and carried him to the bedroom. Putting Jax on the bed, he crawled over him, resisting the temptation to simply tear the fragile fabrics of the sheets off their bed. Jax chuckled joyfully and pulled Klaus close to him. "You are -"Jax kissed him and ran his hands thorugh his hair. The action made his hair fluff up adorably.

 

"I'm perfect," Jax purred, rubbing his socked feet against Klaus' thighs and down his legs. 

 

"Yes you are." Klaus murmured softly, even though he could feel the nervous tremors in Jax's body. 

 

Their lips connected passionately. Jax buried his hands in Klaus' short hair, tugging at the blond locks. Jax crooned contently, feeling teeth graze the pusle of his veins against the skin of his throat, enjoying the heavy feel of the apex predator on top of him. So familiar, yet with his transition, it all also felt so new. 

 

Klaus was dizzy with the scent of Jax's nervousness, joy and arousal. The need coursing through him frightened him. It wasn't the good old instinct to fuck. He knew that all too well. The instincs crashing though him was something entirely differed. The need to claim, the need to mate. His wolf reared powerfully, yowling at him to take, slamming against the cage of Klaus' control, stronger than it ever had before. He could feel the veins on his face thickening, his gums aching. His body shook with the effort to not just close his jaw over the soft flesh beneath his lips. 

 

Klaus pulled Jax's thigh up and pressed into him. Jax mewed softly, contently and rested his head against Klaus' shoulder. Klaus was surprised at how quickly the heat pooled in his stomach. Just the thought of finally having all of this young creature he'd so long wanted so immensely. Feeling it starting he pressed deep and circles his hips. 

 

Jax gasped softly, as the unfamiliar pressure in his gut grew. He let his head fall back, long hair fanning the sheets. This wasn't so bad. It was actually quite nice. He ran a hand through Klaus' hair. Jax frowned as he saw his lovers shoulders trembling and the muscles in his arms building with.... restraint. "Let go,"Jax mumbled, nudging his cheek with his nose affectionately. «I'm not human anymore,» he whispered, «-you wont hurt me.»

 

Klaus growled, unhappy. Jax just didn't know what he was asking for. But he couldn't... it was too much. He pulled out, just enough for Jax to start opening around his knot. He didn't stop until his mate whined, then he thrust deep and hard, knocking Jax's breath out of his chest. 

 

Snarling, he twisted Jax onto his belly. Gripping his hips tightly, feeling the bruises bleeding into the skin beneath the pads of his fingers, he jacked his hips. Jax landed, disoriented and gasping for breath. Laying on his belly the pressure grew uncomfortable. His back bowed under the force of Klaus' pace and his vision bled dark around the edges as Klaus nailed his sweet spot. 

 

He arched, hooking his ankles over Klaus' thighs. Even though it hurt, he reveled in every touch, marking him his love's property. He bit the thick sheets trying to keep his keens and yelps quiet.   
Klaus wouldn't have it, demanding to hear him clearly. 

 

The heat was rolling dangerously in his belly. The pressure was immense and it only added to mind numbing sensations that the violent pace was chasing on. 

 

Klaus pushed the pillows and duvet onto the floor, and easily moved them both without slipping out. He arranged Jax on his knees, thighs spread as wide as they'd go and chest pressed to the mattress. 

 

"You're so fucking beautiful-" he growled. 

 

And he was. He was so beautiful spread out like this, thighs trembling, his skin flushed red and his longer-than-ever pale blond hair a damp mess, sticking to his skin. 

 

Jax clung to the sheets, scratching at the mattress as every grind of Klaus' hips knocked the breath out of him. He whimpered weakly as the heat spread up his neck. The intensity of the feeling frightened him a little. He thrashed, pushing back hard as he felt Klaus' fangs sink deep into the nook of his neck. Klaus yanked his head back, hot hand stroking roughly at his throat, forcing the submissive pose of a werewolf during mating. Jax shook and trembled beneath him, the fullness in his gut overwhelming. His heart hammered even harder as he slowly realised Klaus was barely hanging on to his control. No, he'd lost control. Fear surged through him as he realised Klaus could easily kill him so easily. Then he remembered he wasn't so easily killed anymore.

 

His body thrummed with adrenaline; he could hear the rumble, the inhuman snarl by his ear as the teeth only dug deeper. With an animistic snarl, Klaus let go of Jax's neck, and locked his jaw around Jax's right wrist. 

 

Klaus crushed him to his chest as he could feel himself starting to swell. 

 

Jax whimpered, too hopped up on endorphin's to really feel the beginning pain of Klaus swelling inside of him. Bleary blue eyes briefly opened to stare unseeingly at the roof as he was ravaged in the most loving way as the pain was starting to register. He wiggled, almost panicked as the pressure increased inside him, "Nik," he gasped, tears springing forth in his eyes. 

Jax's scream as his release crashed though him was muffled my Klaus' forearm. Jax bit hard, his teeth slicing though the flesh, blood filling his mouth. He collapsed beneath Klaus, only feeling the intense pressing swell inside him as his vision cleared marginally. 

 

He twitched, uncomfortable, but too exhausted to move, or ask Klaus to. By god he was heavy. A deep growl sounded behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see glowing golden eyes, and black veins standing out from his skin. Bloodstained lips, blood dripping from his fanged teeth. It was a terrifying sight. 

 

But for Jax, it was his mate. "Are you still coming?" he wondered, his voice raspy and cracked. 

 

"Alpha thing," Klaus muttered in reply, stroking his belly gently, something Jax appreciated as he as starting to cramp. 

 

"The fuck," Jax muttered as he laid his hand over Klaus' only to feel more there than there should be. His stomach felt and looked swollen, like he'd had too much dinner, and then another three servings. Klaus just tugged him closer and nuzzled into his neck. Feeling more content and safer than ever, Jax snuggled into the embrace holding Klaus arm to his chest and capturing a leg to tangle with his own. Not quite understanding why he felt so lax, he weakly pulled at Klaus, wanting him on top of him. Klaus laid down obediently. Jax hummed, feeling a warmth spreading in his chest. He treasured this warmth as he drifted off, his body thrumming with contentment.

 

*

 

Klaus got dressed as Jax slept. Sunset was approaching and he has places to be. He had laid him on the bed, wrapped up tight by the blankets and sheets so he wouldn't be cold. He had to wake him before he left, but he wasn't sure he could face him. He'd lost control completely. He'd smelled and tasted his mate's fear, but he hadn't stopped, he hadn't reassured him. Reassured him of what? He hadn't been in control. He tied him with the most vicious knot he'd ever experienced- in his short experience. He was fairly sure his own skin had torn around his knot as it had expanded, which was not normal. But that was how much his body craved Jackson. 

 

Klaus stroked his chest, unsure about the warm thrum pulsing inside him. It was a comforting, wonderful feeling, but after millenniums in the body of an Origial, then barely a year as a hybrid and the warmth and new bodily functions it brought, another change was... strange. He had only just managed to keep from sinking his teeth into Jax when he had felt fangs rip into his arm. This bonding was enough for now. They could complete it when they were ready. 

 

He noticed bleary golden eyes peering up at him. He was surprised as a lazy, but weak smile spread on Jax's red, bruised lips. 

 

"My darling little dove," he whispered and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry."

 

Jax weakly shook his head, "for what?"

 

"I lost control, I hurt you," Klaus said. His eyes flickered to Jax's bruised wrist. Jax's finger reached out to touch the white scar on Klaus' arm, "I left my own mark," he murmured. 

 

Klaus smiled, "You did."

Jax pushed himself up. "Anything planned for today?»

Klaus nodded, «I need to see some people before we head back to Charming.» 

Jax frowned, «Okay...»

Klaus looked up at the hesitant tone. «I will watch out for you, my young prince.” Klaus kissed his forehead. 

*


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going home

“You made a wrong turn,” Jax muttered sleepily. They had driven all the way from Virginia to California. He had argued that they could have taken a plane, but Klaus had been strict. He would not put a newly transitioned hybrid in a locked tin-box thirty-thousand feet above the ground. The sensory overload would be guaranteed and he'd rather not have a massacre on his hands. Not that he mind per-ce, but keeping it contained would be a pain. Also, they would survive if the aircraft crashed, but Abel would not. 

 

Klaus glanced in the mirror, adjusting it slightly to see Abel sleeping in the backseat. The boy had been quite happy to return to Charming. Though Klaus could tell he was a little sad as well. Abel had made a great deal of friends in Mystic Falls. Ah well, they could still spend their summers there, though he was unsure if Jax would be so willing to return to the town where he was tortured and murdered. Klaus frowned. Violent deaths had a tendency to manifest in a certain amount of imbalance in the sirelings, but once Jax passed his initial feral stage, he had seemed to settle quite well. 

Klaus was waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

“No I didn't.”

“Our house -”

“I built us a new house.” Klaus replied. 

Jax frowned, “I liked my old place.”

“I like a place where it is not quite so easy to walk in and steal a baby,” Klaus shot Jax a quick smile to take the sting out of the snipe. It wasn’t Jax’s fault. It wasn’t anyone's fault, really. Except Cameron Hayes. “Hold your judgment until you see it dear, or at least until you've seen the garage.” 

“Is it far?” 

“Just a few minutes,” Klaus replied. They drove past the wealthy neighborhood and further up the hill to the tree-line. Up there was a building sprawled on the hillside. Jax blinked at sat up. The house had huge windows, and a huge terrace. Huge could describe many things about this house. Though, it was not in Klaus' usual style. It was far more modern. More suited to Jax's preferences. 

Jax got out of the car and looked around. It was green. Even in the dead of night he could see the flowers and the bushes. 

Klaus smiled and drove the car into the garage. Jax followed, looking around. The garage was set with equipment and tools. Everything he would need to maintain his bikes in a tidy and clean workspace. Klaus lifted a sleeping Abel out, “Lets put him to bed, then we'll explore.” 

Jax nodded and followed him. Abel's room was surprisingly empty and bare. He gave Klaus a questioning look. “He has a separate playroom,” Klaus explained, “Toys when it's time for sleeping is unwise.” He laid Abel in bed and tucked him in. Klaus motioned for Jax to follow him out as he turned off the lights. 

“Tour or bed?” Klaus asked. 

“Bed,” Jax replied. “We can tour tomorrow,” he nuzzled close with a purr. 

*

The next morning saw sunshine flood their bedroom. Klaus was fast asleep, but Jax was wide awake for some reason. Quietly he slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom. Jax rubbed his face and looked around. There was a window so large it might as well be a glass wall facing out to the gardens. Shower, sink, bath-tub. He certainly couldn't complain. Nik had not spared a dime building them a modern home. 

He looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't decide if he looked different or not. 

The silence struck him. 

This was the first time he'd been alone since he'd died. Klaus hadn't even let him piss alone in the past few days. He certainly hadn't let him be alone with Abel until he was certain he could control the bloodlust. Though it turned out Jax didn't have much bloodlust at all. Blood, asides from Klaus' own, disgusted him and made him gag. 

He did look different. He was paler. Klaus' skin had started darkening as his own Native American heritage came forth now that his mother's curse was broken. Jax was sure his own skin would darken as well when he actually got to go out in the sun. 

Jax snuk out of the bedroom and wandered around the house. It was huge. It was bigger than it looked on the outside. All clean lines and warm colours. Some wall were covered in canvas with nature motifs on them, which he was sure Klaus had painted himself. They were stunning. Most out the outer walls of the house were windows so large they looked like glass walls. He pushed the door to the terrace open and stepped into the warm sunlight. 

He jerked in surprise as his phone rang. He looked around to see where it was, but he couldn't see it. He shook his head and focused to find out where the sound was coming from. Rubbing his ear with his finger, jarred by the sharp sound, he followed the ringing to the car. As he saw it the sounded faded to a normal volume. God, that was so strange.

He answered the phone and saw his mother's number flash across the screen. “Mom?”

“Jax, where the fuck are you?”

Jax looked around, confused. “I'm home.”

“No you ain't. I'm at your house and there are some new people living here. That scumbag friend of of yours sold your house Jax. He's taking liberties -”

“Mom,” Jax sighed, “He got us a new place. A bigger place, a little out of the way.”

“It ain't right Jax. That was your home.”

“Not sure how nice it would have been living there after Cameron got Half-Sack's blood all over my kitchen floor, mom.”

“It washed out, honey.”

“Not the fucking point,” Jax sighed. “I don't want my kid growing up in a house where his fucking baby sitter got killed and he got kidnapped.” Jax turned around as Klaus kicked his tongue behind him. 

“Invite her for breakfast,” he said. 

Jax sighed, “Why don't you come over for breakfast mom? It will be nice for Abel to see you in person.”

“At all you mean.”

“Nik said he set up skype sessions for you?” Jax frowned. 

Gemma growled over the phone, “Skype? That's like talking through a prison glass Jax.”

Oh boy, Jax thought, “Come for breakfast mom,” he said again. “I'll text you the address.” Jax hung up before she could reply again. 

TBC


	15. Chapter 14 part 2

Gemma tapped her steering wheel insistently, her mind racing with countless scenarios of how this conversation would go. 

Countless scenarios of what could be going on. In addition to everything else this family, this club had gone through lately, this animal had some kind of hold on her son. Despite what Clay had theorized, she refused to believe her boy could just be gay. He would have told her. No way Jax would let a stranger take her grandson away to the other side of the country. She parked her car and looked up at the big house. 

"Hey ma." Jax greeted her with Abel on his arm. He smiled blindingly at his mom, the bottom of his stomach simmering with joy even as his body could feel the oncoming conversation would be a tough one. 

Gemma sighed as she saw her boys. Jax was pink-faced from the wind and smiling. His lips were red and swollen and he looked... happy. Abel was tanned and grinning like maniac. “My my, you have grown,” Gemma pulled her grandson into her arms and hugged him tightly. “Look at you. All tanned and strong,” she smiled. “And you,” she looked to Jax. “You have never been paler. But you look healthy.” She looked up to the terrace where Klaus was standing. “He feeds you well?”

“Only the best ma,” Jax’s smiled faded as his mother’s eyes flicked upward. “Come in, eat with us.”

Gemma looked around as she entered the house. “Fancy.”

“Nik doesn’t do anything half way.”

She looked out at the open spaced kitchen and living room. “The walls are… very nice.” Gemma was impressed by the landscape paintings that adorned the walls. They were nearly as big as the walls themselves. 

“Yeah, Nik paints. Only things that chills him out. You should see Abel’s playroom. It’s completely nuts,” Jax told her. 

“I’ve got the ocean all over!” Abel grinned happily. 

“Not quite finished love,” Klaus smiled as he came in from the terrace. “What is the ocean without a sky?” 

“A man of hidden talents,” Gemma said with a forced smile. This type of situation was not familiar to her. She was used to having the upper hand. Most people crumbled under her pressure, but not Niklaus Mikaelson. She had to be smart if she was going to get anywhere with this guy. 

“It’s Opie’s wedding tonight. You coming?” 

Jax nodded, “Yeah.”

“That is we came back early,” Klaus said and poured coffee into the cups on the table.

“You were gone over a week, Jax, that’s not early.”

“You were gone over a week Jax.”

“Abel’s kindergaden had a summer solace party planned, but Opie’s wedding was a bit more important. Besides, you got to go the last time didn’t you.” 

“Yeah, Da!” 

Gemma grit her teeth. 

*

After breakfast Klaus had lured Abel away with a sly smile, “I think there might be a treehouse in the yard,” he had whispered. He knew Jax and Gemma needed to talk. 

Gemma stared at her son. Jax could feel her eyes cutting into his back. “Just get on with it mom…” he sighed. “I can hear the wheels turning in your head.”

“Where are you going with this Jax?” Gemma asked. “That man. He ain’t good for you.” Jax sighed and put down his coffeecup. “He took your son, sold your house. Jax he’s turning your life up-side-down.”

Jax rubbed his face, suddenly anxious. "Mom-"

Gemma turned to follow, "Honey -"

"I don't want to talk about this. We're not having this conversation ." Jax voice rose towards the end. He really didn't want to talk about this not today. It was such a wonderful day: they had come home, they were all alive, Abel loved his room and the new house. Jax loved the new house. For a few days he’d gotten to forget all the bullshit that came with being the VP of the mother charter. 

"Jax if he is forcing you, we can help you-" Gemma paused as she saw the shock on Jax's face. "Baby, whatever he’s got on you, you don’t have to sleep with him or play house with him anymore. We can protect you -" 

"You think-" Jax cut himself off and bit his knuckles. His sharp teeth cut smoothly through his flesh, but it healed so quickly it barely had time to bleed. "I.... I'm sorry, you see me with a guy and the first thing you think is that he's raping me?" Jax was confused, angry, a little offended. Shocked and... scared. "Mom, I... he's not, I lo-, I'm," he stammered. He took a much needed breath and tried to say the two words he'd been wanting to tell his mother for a decade. "I'm-" But it was terrifying saying it out loud. 

The whole reason he left thirteen years ago- left Klaus, was because of the Sons' rather rigid views. Anyone else could do as they fucking pleased, but the Sons had a strict code that wasn't even particularly politically correct in the early '70's. He'd bee hoping he'd just skate along. Divorced single dad, never remarried. But he had made a commitment to Klaus, for them to finally have their Always and Forever. At some point, his family would have to know. They would have to know. To be honest, how had they skated along this far? 

"I-I love him, mom." he said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Gemma blinked. Confused and processing, she didn't speak.

Jax's breath shortened as the stress wore and he felt his body start shaking as the adrenaline faded. As his mother's silence wore on, the fear started creeping in. His eyes blurred with tears.

"Since when?" she finally asked. 

Jax shrugged and rubbed his eyes, "Since... I don't know....eighteen?"

Gemma frowned and bit her fingertips. "All this time?" her voice broke. While she was relieved the situation wasn't as she had first presumed, her boy had carried this around for over ten years. "Tara? Wendy? All those crow-eaters?" She stood up. "I don't understand! All that pussy and you-" she shook her head, "And you like dick?" Jax flinched. "How? Explain!" She yelled. "How does my son turn into a a-?!” she bit her tongue. She wasn’t one to mince her words, but this was not the time for name-calling.

"I don't know!" Jax shouted back. "I was fine and then it just- I just...” He took a shaky breath and reminded himself that his emotions were drastically heightened due to his transition. “Some people change your life in ways you never could have imagine. I fought it for too long mom. It’s been tearing at me, breaking me down for a decade." a tear slipped down his cheek. And then another. And another. “This hold he has on me is my fucking heart mom. That’s his fucking leverage.”

 

~

When Clay got into his living room, he wasn't sure what to expect. However, not a single scenario he had envisioned featured his wife standing in the middle of the room, pink faced and sobbing. 

Clay looked to his wife. His wife, who looked worked up, confused and... angry? He gestured in the direction Jax had run off in. "What happened”

Gemma shook her head. "That's not it. Sit."

"Then what was up with the waterworks?" Clay asked, confused. 

Gemma sighed, "I just listened to my nearly thirty year old son say he's been in love with this Klaus guy since he was a teenager." 

Clay would be lying if he said the possibility hadn't crossed his mind in relation to this situation, but it wasn't something he ever considered seriously. "So Jax likes dick- British dick to be specific?" 

Gemma shrugged her shoulders, "Didn't get more out of him. God," she sighed, "How did my boy walk around with this secret for so long, and I had no clue?" Clay shook his head. "It's been tearing at him so hard he was crying and shaking when he told me, Clay," she rubbed her eyes. "How could we not see this?" Gemma rubbed at her face, guilt bubbling hot in her stomach. "Back then, I mean. John dyin’ on us, Mayan war... we were so wrapped up in our own shit that Jax was dealing with all of it without the support of his family. He was alone on the road. I guess he reached out to the first kind gesture extended to him. And with the club, the rules,"She shook her head. "Those tears are on us Clay. We caused this. We failed him. Maybe… maybe if he’d been able to talk to us he wouldn’t have become… maybe Klaus wouldn’t have such a hold on him. 

"I don't know, yeah, we did." Clay admitted, "I should have noticed... but he's always been such a skirt-chaser...." he scratched his beard. "Should we go talk to him?"

"I don't know what to say..." Gemma admitted, tapping her foot in frustration. " My guilt ain't gonna make him feel better. Wont fix this. Ain't gonna make this guy loosen his hold on Jax.»

Clay nodded, "I'll take first hack at it when the time is right," he said and got up. "Tonight is about Ope and Lyla.” 

Gemma blinked away her tears, “Said Klaus’ hold on him was his fucking heart. That was his leverage…”

“Look, Gem, personally I don’t care where Jax stick his dick. The club has rules. With the way it’s going… his relationship with Klaus will become public. There will be a vote. I will support Jax… as long as Jax don’t let himself be swayed by this man. Klaus… he ain’t an old lady, sitting by quietly. He’s got Jax’s balls in a firm grip and he uses that leverage to get his way. That can’t happen.”

Gemma nodded, “I know.”

“I’ll let it lie. See where it goes. Let the guys catch up on their own. Best way to not cause any drama. Perhaps all our worrying will be for naught.”

*

“You okay?” Klaus asked. 

Jax rubbed his face and sighed, “Where is Abel?”

“In his tree house.”

“You really got him a tree house?” Jax couldn’t help but smile. “You’re spoiling him.”

“All children should be spoiled by their parents,” Klaus smiled. “You mom seemed upset.”

Jax nodded, “Intense conversation.” Jax sat down on their new couch, to tired to appreciate the pure awesome comfort of designer decor. “She… was under the impression that there was something else going on. That…”

“- I had some sort of leverage on you?” Klaus shrugged, “I must admit I haven’t gone out of my way to make her believe otherwise.” Jax rolled his eyes. “Joking. But there were limits to the amount of cattiness I will put up with.” 

“I know.”

“Perhaps we approached it the wrong way,” Klaus said. “Maybe it would have caused her less worry if we’d been honest with her from the start?” 

“Maybe…” Jax’s fingers flickered habitually as he wished he had a cigarette. Unfortunately his nose and his taste buds were too sensitive to indulge in that particular habit anymore. “I just didn’t know how.”

Klaus nodded, “No point in thinking about what-ifs. But maybe we should apologise to her, for keeping secretes. Abel is growing up quickly. He will start noticing this tension.” 

Jax nodded. “I will. You coming to the wedding?” 

“Abel?” 

“Let’s bring him. I’ll take him home early.”

Jax nodded, “I think Tara is gonna be there. Her and Lyla are friends.”

Klaus chuckled, “The porn star and the doctor?”

Jax shrugged, “Ope said they’re a good fit. He’s happy Lyla is making better friends. You good with that?”

 

Klaus nodded, “No problem.”

Jax looked at him doubtfully, “You sure?”

“I have made my peace with her. She didn’t drug you. She was drunk. If you’re okay, then I’m okay. My anger wont help you.”

Jax smiled, “Thank you, Nik.”

Klaus kissed his head and headed out to the porch to watch over their son. It wouldn’t do for the silly little think to fall out of his tree house. 

 

*

 

Opie got a foxy, but slightly embarrassed look on his face as he repeated the last part of his vows. He looked at his brothers. Jax, standing by his side, looked down at Klaus as all of SAMCRO spoke them loudly, "I promise to treat you as good as my leather, and ride you as much as my Harley." Layla laughed and kissed her husband. 

Everyone were invited to the wedding. It was a party, but it was also business. The Russians, Alvarez, some Irish representatives that were stateside and friendly, despite the throw-down in Belfast. 

Jax resisted the urge to immediately return to his sire’s side once the ceremony was over. He glanced over and saw him speaking and laughing with Alvarez. 

*

Alvarez felt the hair at the back of his neck rise. He turned to see a tall blond man with a child at his hip. No one had to tell him that this man was not human. Alvarez was from a long line of wolves and his presence in the Wahewa territory had been unwelcome, but accepted due to the occasion. The Wahewa Chief did not seem to have any issue with this foreign entity in his land. “Marcus Alvarez, Alpha of the Mayan Pack.”

Klaus freed a hand, “Niklaus Mikaelson.”

Alvarez paused. Klaus Mikaelson. “I must admit… I didn’t think you were real. The bogey man every wolf-mother tells her cubs.”

Klaus smiled a tense smile. “I am very real.”

“It is as honour. Does… I never got the impression SAMCO knew of our world.”

“Only Jackson. He is my progeny. And the honour is mine. Many packs are going extinct. The Mayan pack is stronger than ever.”

“It has not been without sacrifice. Jax, vampire or …”

“Hybrid.”

“So the rumors are true. Congratulations.” Alvarez smiled. “Bourbon?”

 

*

 

"Your boy Klaus is a riot," Marcus Alvarez chuckled as he sat down with Clay. "How come I didn't know you had someone in your charter that speaks Spanish as good as a native?"

Clay shrugged, "Klaus isn't SAMCRO, has never expressed an interest. Too much of a free spirit, even for us. Never stays in one place for more than a few months." 

"Ah," Alvarez nodded, "A loss, a very intelligent man. Knows his history. Not many bothers to learn about the native history of this land." 

"Yeah, he keeps surprising me," Clay smiled and nodded to the Russian as he sat down with them. "To be honest, I don't give much of a shit what he does."

Klaus wrapped an arm around Jax's waist. Jax leaned closer affectionately, looking flushed. Alvarez cocked his head and looked at Clay. Clay was sitting with his back to his stepson and didn’t see their affectionate display. Alvarez had to say his curiosity was peaked. More than a progeny then. Had they mated?

Clay paused, "After this Belfast SNAFU, Jax was torn up. Barely functioning. Inside… he was a mess. Only thing that kept him whole was Klaus taking care of his kid."

"Guess you can't really say nothing about it when you've known Trager for so long," Alvarez joked. Tig's conquests and bizzare tastes were rather notorious, after all. 

Clay scowled, “You threatening SAMCRO?”

Alvarez leaned back, palm splayed disarmingly. “No beef, ese. Your VP is strong. Klaus Mikaelson ain’t an easy man to tame. He’s not someone you fuck with. Nothing but respect.”

“You know him?”

“Know of him. I must admit, I was surprised. The Mikaelsons….” Alvarez shook his head. 

 

*

"They're talking about us," Klaus said quietly, a smile on his lips.

"Hm?" Jax didn't lift his head from his shoulder as they danced. 

"Alvarez is an Alpha. Mayan Pack. He know you’re my progeny." Actually, he felt like joining the conversation. "Go speak with your best friend," he said, "He looks overwhelmed by his company." Jax turned to see Opie getting teased mercilessly by their brothers. He snorted and joined his brother as Klaus joined Clay. 

 

"Should I be offended to be the topic of conversation in my absence," he greeted them with a smile. “Marcus,” he greeted. 

Clay just kicked out a chair for him. 

*

Jax sat down with his mom. “Hey mom.”

“Hey baby.”

Jax sighed, “I’m sorry mom. About today.” Gemma just shrugged. She didn’t know what to say. “Look, I… I’m sorry for keeping secrets from you. Nik told me a decade ago this was gonna bite me in the ass and now it is…”

“No shit.”

“I just wanna tell you that I didn’t mean to hurt you ma. I was scared. I still am.”

“You should be. The club, it’s against the rules Jax.”

“I know mom,” Jax felt so defeated, “But I can’t keep living like I was. I felt dead inside. Didn’t care if I lived or died. In the marines I… I sometimes hoped I wouldn’t make it back, just so I wouldn’t have to deal with myself anymore.”

“I feel like I failed you.” Gemma admitted. Jax looked away. His mother’s words stung. “On several levels.” She said, “I was so tied up in shit I didn’t notice my only son suffering. Maybe…. I dunno. If I’d been a better mother you’d…”

“I’d still love him mom.” 

Gemma sighed. “Clay… Clay said he’s gonna let it lie, but if it comes up in Church, there needs to be a vote. Said he’d support you as long as it doesn’t affect the club.”

Jax nodded, a little relieved. “Ope knows.”

“I figured. You two…” Gemma snorted, “I would have been less surprised if it was you and Ope. Klaus he’s just so… pretty. He’s slick. A city-boy. Didn’t think he’d be your type.”

Jax chuckled, “Don’t let his pretty face and I’m-an-artist shtick fool you mom. He’s a tough motherfucker.”

“Could he put you on your ass?” She asked with a raised brow. 

“Without breaking a sweat.” 

“I still don’t like him. Don’t think he’s good for you.” 

The momentary glint of mirth faded from Jax’s eyes, “I know, but can you be less of an asshole? Give him a chance at least. He’d earned that.”

“He took my grandson away from me.”

“Linda said he offered to have you serve your house arrest with him and Abel in Virginia.”

“Yeah,” Gemma huffed, “I was too angry to accept.” 

Jax snorted, “I figured. He’s family, mom. He’s earned a little respect. You don’t have to be nice, just… just don’t aggravate.” 

Gemma nodded, “For you, baby.”

*

 

TBC


	16. Chapter 15

Jax shivered in pleasure as Klaus sank into him, gasping quietly as his muscles struggled to part for the intrusion forcing its way into his body. He nuzzled into his neck, breathing in his scent. He had missed him so fucking much. Prison had been unbearable and the last week had not been enough to make up for the separation. "Hm," he moaned. Klaus smiled and kissed his neck. 

Gentle sex was underrated, Jax decided. He enjoyed Klaus' arms around him, the gentle rocking and his weight on top of him. He smiled as a silly thoughts occurred to him. "We're having married-people-sex," he giggled happily. "Oh-" he gasped, his breath knocked out of him at Klaus' harsh trust. "Hey now, I liked it," he complained with a teasing smile playing on his lips. 

"Did you now," Klaus smiled and circled his hips. Jax hissed. Klaus swallowed his complains with a kiss, then he got up and ruffled through the pockets of his jacket. Jax sat up, rather disgruntled. What the hell was important enough to interrupts their child-free sexy-times for?

A box. 

A tiny black box.

Oh shit. 

Jax felt his heart hammer and his throat clog up. 

"By your heart-rate I guess you know what this is," Klaus held the box between his fingers. Jax was so caught up in his shock that he missed the uncertain look on Klaus' face. 

"After everything we've been though, our boy, this past year, our bonding, I shouldn't be nervous right now," Klaus climbed back onto the bed. Jax inhaled shakily, pulling oxygen back into his lungs. 

No, they shouldn't be nervous. Somehow, the bonding hadn't really registered with Jax. It was magic, and blood-bonds and supernatural shit. The only thing he could tell for sure was that he felt closer to the love of his life every time he felt those teeth slide into his neck. Marriage. That was real. That was a part of his world. This wasn't like before; this time it truly was for better and for worse, until the final death did them apart. 

Klaus opened the box an set it on the bed. Jax glanced down. It was a stunning ring. For a moment he'd been afraid that Klaus had gotten him some amped up diamond, but the ring in the box had a black gem set into a wide silver band. It just showed him how well Klaus knew him that he would cipher though the maze of things Jax would actually wear happily and compromise that with his own old fashioned tastes and need to brand his mate. It looked good. 

It was perfect. 

"I know it's... not a traditional ring. It's Serendibite and Rhoduim. I thought it would suit you better. The tradition of engagement rings can only be dated back to the 1930's, with the establishment of the diamond monopoly. I cannot say I'm not to blame for every man's struggle with ring shopping, but the tradition of offering your intended a token, a gift is an old one; older than me," he picked the ring up, "Courting gifts were supposed to show love, care and affection, but also the suitors ability to provide for his family and create a safe environment, a stable life... the latter two, I can only do my best," he exhaled, nervous, "Will you marry me?" he blurted out finally, with far less finesse than he had either anticipated nor thought he was capable of, and far more fragile nerves than he thought he'd ever had. What did this fledgling reduce him to? 

"Yeah, y-yes," Jax stammered. He paused as he realised what he just said. A smile spread on his face, "Yes!" he exclaimed. Klaus grinned and slid the ring on his finger. 

Jax shivered. Fuck. Was this how Wendy felt when he slid that ring on hers? If so, he'd fucking forgive her manic behaviour in the time afterwards. He pulled his fiancee in for a cuddle. They rubbed noses. Klaus couldn't suppress his werewolf instincts to scent Jax and rubbed his nose and his cheek around Jax's neck and hair, making sure he smelled more like him than that forsaken prison. Klaus decided there and then that Jax was never going back there. Ever. With a growl he yanked his mate and fiancee into his lap. 

Jax laughed and raised himself up just enough to sink down just right. "Ah-" he gasped. He wasn't particularly partial to being on top, but it did have its merits. Deep pleasurable merits. 

Klaus smiled lustily and tipped them over. Jax gasped as his breath was knocked out of his chest and Klaus landed on top of him, "Hey, fragile newborn here," he joked breathlessly. Klaus just hoisted his leg over his shoulder and set a rhythm deep and slow. "Yesss," he moaned. To him, these marks, no matter how he did not truly understand the bonds he'd tied with Klaus, apart from their permanency and how they been bound on blood and love, they meant something to him. They brought the possessive alpha male out in him. Lips on his neck, a hand around his right wrist and his own nails digging into the bite-marks on Klaus' left arm, he felt whole. 

He dropped his head back, and curled his hips up, meeting every powerful thrust. It felt like he was doing curl-ups with twenty pound weights, but the pleasure was so worth every effort. Orgasms felt so much better when they came from deep within. They wrecked him completely and lasted so much longer. He keened under his breath as familiar waves started welling. This was why. He understood why Wendy told him to forget her clit, never mind her g-spot and just fuck her deep, crush her cervix. Not many things felt better than when Klaus hit deep, rocking his entire body with the force. 

He didn't like it much when Klaus jacked him off during sex. He got no pleasure out of it, and preferred Klaus keeping his paws to himself. He used to, but it just didn't connect the right neurons in his brain. It didn't turn him on, which was a surprise for him. His dick wasn't being social and his sweet spot was too damned sensitive sometimes, just Klaus' dick stroking past, preferably never hitting it, just grazing it, was more than enough. 

"Ah, hmmm," he withered in pleasure as his body heated, deep pulses centering in his gut, making him clench up spasmodically. Klaus shuddered in pleasure, but knew better than to rough up the smooth waters Jax was sailing on. 

He concentrated on holding back, so he did not tie them. They didn’t have time. His wolf-side was feeling the need to reclaim his mate, his slightly more rational vampire-brain recognised it might not be a good idea to knot his mate at this moment. However Jax had a different plan as he forced his leg down to curl around Klaus' ribs.

"Tie us," Jax breathed, pressing his heels to the small of his mate's back. 

"We don't have time, dove," Klaus growled

"We'll make time. C'mon, I need you." Jax urged him, curling his hips up invitingly, desperately. 

Klaus felt his teeth elongate and let go as he slid his sensitive incisors into the warm flesh of Jax's neck. Jax whimpered as he felt the base of Klaus' dick grow, catching his rim. He keened in joy, tears filling his eyes as his body responded to Klaus' increased strength. He bit down on Klaus' collarbone, breaking the skin as he felt his release crash through him. Klaus thrust once more, and them stayed deep inside Jax's trembling body, drowning in the powerful contractions and gentle, silky ripples around his cock and the warm, comforting taste of his blood. 

Jax clung to him, whimpering quietly as their tie grew. Klaus took the opportunity to move them before they locked tight. It was too late for a spoon, but he rolled them over so Jax was straddling him, resting on his chest. He pulled the covers tight around them to keep his mate warm. 

"Are you purring?" Jax whispered weakly, traces of amusement in his voice 

"Shush," Klaus tittered. It only happened when he was both safe and happy. Safe to say it had only happened a handful of times in his lifetime. Even as old as he was, he couldn't control it. He was happy with Jax. 

Jax just smiled and laid his head down, and listened to the sluggish heartbeat of his love. 

 

*

 

Jax sat in the layzee in the cabin. Piney was the most steady head he knew of that he could talk to. He needed someone in his corner. 

“You got something on your mind kid? That why you’re where?” Piney took a swig of his beer. “This about John?” Jax shook his head. 

“Klaus,” he said. 

“What about him?” Piney rolled his eyes as Jax hesitated. “Let me save you some time; you two have been screwing six ways from Sunday for years.”

Jax swallowed, “That does save me some time…” he joked awkwardly. “I don’t know what to do Piney.”

“You in love with him, or you just stating some needs?”

“I love him, so fucking much.”

“Then what’s the issue?”

Jax chewed his thumb, suckling the blood that his sharp teeth pulled from his skin. “He asked me to marry him,” he said quietly. 

Piney’s bottle stopped halfway to his mouth. “Geez kid, Give an old man some warning. My ticker ain’t made for surprises no more.” He said down, making the couch creak under his weight, “And?” Jax held up his hand, showing off the ring. Piney whistled, “That some fancy shit.”

“Ain’t no turning back now.” Jax smiled nervously. 

“Kid,” Piney leaned forward, “You gotta follow your heart. This club is beyond saving. You gotta think of your family. Ten years I’ve lost faith in our organization. It ain’t worth the loss of another family or more happiness.”

Jax nodded, a smile forming on his face. 

Piney shook his head, “Why do I get the feeling you haven't exactly gotten much encouragement or approval of this little romance of yours?”

“It’s been an uphill battle man.” But it was looking up. 

For once, Jax felt hopeful for the future. 

“Your old man would have been proud of you kid. Follow your heart. Anything else… will be like meeting a semi head on. You might hang on for a while, but in the end, family is the only thing that pulls you through. Klaus is more family to your than SAMCRO. He has proved that.”

 

*

 

Having immediately returned home, Jax woke in their own familiar bed. Only now it smelled... more. It smelled more of Klaus everywhere and while his strong sonses still confused him at times, because with his human senses he could only smell him as clearly had he been nuzzling the man, it made him feel more settled. On one hand, he felt fantastic, on the other, phantom pains were still coursing though him from having his spine snapped. 

He could hear hearts beating in their house and knew the staff were flitting about cleaning or doing whatever they did. 

"Morning love," Klaus said as he came in.

Jax frowned as he saw he was fully dressed, "You've been out?"

"I dropped the Abel off at daycare," Klaus said, "He's missed too much time with kids his own age. He was very eager to make some friends."

Klaus sat down on the bed, "We will go running, get you acquainted with your new strength."

"I need to be at TM today, and the Sons -"

Klaus huffed, "No you're not."

Jax scowled, his temper quicker to heat than usual, "You can't tell me not to do my job. You promised you wouldn't-"

"This is not my way of restricting your freedom, Jackson. Like it or not, you are a newborn fledgling, barely a few weeks old. This is largely my fault as I’ve wanted to give you time to adjust. If you lose your temper you are likely only a breath away from killing someone and while I personally have too high a count to care much about killing anything anymore, I know you will. Call Clay and your mother and tell them we will need the day.”

"You're saying I'm going to tear someones throat out if I go to work." Jax asked, still angry, but calming.

"With your teeth." Klaus confirmed. 

With a sigh, Jax reached for his phone and called Clay. "Hey man -"

"Jax, are you okay?!" 

Jax sighed. "Yes mom, I'm fine."

Gemma exhaled in relief on the other line, "Good. I was worried."

“I was at the cabin with Piney mom.”

“I know. I was still worried," his mother grumbled. 

Jax smiled fondly. His mother was such a... mother. "We're fine mom. I just called Clay to let him know I need the days off."

"From TM? Of course honey."

"From the club too, mom," Jax said quietly. Klaus had left the room but he knew the hybrid could still heard both ends of the conversation clearly. 

Gemma sighed, "Can you come to the cook-out tomorrow evening?" Jax could hear the worry in her voice. "Forgive a mother; I need to feed my boys, it's my way to deal with shit going sideways."

Jax glanced up as Klaus came in with a glass of blood. The hybrid gave a short nod. "Yeah mom, we'll be there." 

"Thank you baby," she cooed, "Clay wants a word."

Jax pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yeah."

"I need you to be at church today," Clay barked into the phone. "We've held off voting in Gallindo's deal until you came back. It needs to get done today. After that you can do whatever you want."

"Clay, I can't-"

"And I can't proxy this for you, kid. The boys need you there to see this through."

Jax hesitated, "I can't -"

"It's fine," Klaus cut him off. It wasn’t worth making such a stink over. "It's obviously important.” He muttered. 

Jax narrowed his eyes, wondering if Klaus was playing him. Wendy used to do that; say it was fine when she was actually seething inside. "I'll be there -"

"Four hours. Midday," Klaus said.

"At noon." Jax echoed. 

"Can't you make it any sooner?"

"Sorry, no can do." 

"Fine, at noon. Not a minute later."

*

Turned out they really needed those four hours.

First feeding, then fucking in the shower. Then feeding again. Klaus’ blood always made Jax somewhat flustered. 

They really were going running. It was glorious. Jax was grateful he had the entire preserve to get through before they reached populated areas. It took him a while to get control of the super-speed. He had a feeling he didn't actually get more control, he was just getting tired. 

By the time they reached Charming town, they were actually sweaty. Jax was sweaty, Klaus wasn't. They stopped just outside the center so Jax could gulp down a pint. "Fuck, that is disgusting," Jax grumbled, blood trickling down his chin. 

Klaus shook his head at the adorable image. "I've been feeding you the gold-pot, darling. I thought it would be good for you to get a taste of the common standard, in case you should be on your own. That is what a healthy O negative tastes like." 

"It's gross."

Klaus shrugged, "We can try different sorts."

"There are different tastes of blood?" Jax asked, the scowl from his encounter with the disgusting fluid still clear on his face.

"Different blood types taste differently. Different people taste differently, partially because of their genetic makeup, but largely because of their food and environment."

A spark of light went off in Jax's head. "That's why there were so many humans in the staff?"

"Some of them," Klaus confirmed. 

"Did you ever turn them?"

"It depends," Klaus shrugged, "Rarely though. Usually they stay a few years, then I send them off with an apt compensation."

Jax sat down, "That's... not what I expected."

Klaus laughed, "I know. It's a rather new system. The world has become an increasingly small place. It is noticed when people go missing. If you ever want to stay somewhere more than a few days, you need to get used to not killing. Back in the day, you could have your massacre and just move on to the next town, no one any the wiser, but now..." he shrugged, "I am an apex predator, my love. I don't need to practice to stay in shape. I always thought of it as... home delivered food." 

Jax smiled, "I just didn't think you care that much about humans."

"Oh, I don't. Majority are just food, that does not mean I like to leave an unnecessary mess about. Drink up love. You can wash it down with some beer when we get to TM."

Jax downed the bloodbag, and look a little queasy. Klaus just rolled his eyes and sliced his fingertips on his teeth, "Here," he offered. Jax took the warm fingers into his mouth, the queasy uneasiness in his belly fading quickly. 

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Hm, you can thank me by sucking on something else when we get back," Klaus hummed with a smirk playing on his lips. 

They ran at top human speed through the town, weaving through the people with ease. It wasn't until a police-car flashed their sirens at them that Jax stopped, "Can I help you, Teddy?" Jax asked, plastering a smile on his face. The happiness coursing through him fading as the sheriff and his deputies stepped out of the car. 

"Care to tell me what you're running from Teller? Have the Sons resorted to pretty burglary now?"

"I'm just out on a run sheriff, nothing illegal about that," Jax said, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"It looked like you had the devil on your heels," Roosevelt said, not convinced.

"What's the point of exercising if you don't push yourself," Klaus spoke from behind them, "Is this what kept you Jackson. Suddenly you were gone," he smiled and flung an arm around his mate's shoulder.

"And you are?" Roosevelt asked. 

"Klaus Mikaelson," Klaus offered a hand, which the sheriff took and shook.

"Would that be the Mikaelsons of the Mikaelson Foundation?"

"The one and only."

"And the two of you are buddies? Unlikely.”

Klaus noticed Jax's heart beating faster as he started getting angry. What a temper his boy had. 

 

“Sheriff," Klaus started, "Whatever I'm doing is none of your concern. It is both out of your jurisdiction and expertise. If you wish to be informed, call my secretary or my lawyers, I'm certain they will be forthcoming. As for this unjustified interruption, it is unappreciated."

"Mr. Jackson Teller is a known criminal, Mr. Mikaelson, he and his posse are not the best of friends for you to make in this town-"

"Jax is not engaging in any criminal behavior. You have no grounds for this. In fact, because you are now being a bother and needlessly interrupting a rather lovely morning, just to measure your dick, you, nor your men will contact or speak to Jackson, nor any member or affiliation to the Sons of Anarchy without just cause and thus a legal warrant, without a lawyer present."

"That is ridiculous," Roosevelt said, "You can't refuse the sheriff's office -"

"I think you find that as a world citizen I have legally protected right to refuse you anything you do not have an explicit warrant to explore."

Jax bit his thumb, noticing that they were causing a scene and people were staring.

"This is unnecessary-" Roosevelt protested, trying to diffuse the argument. 

Klaus shook his head, "I disagree. This continued harassment is a problem, sheriff. We cannot even go for a run in the morning without being stopped by the sheriff and two deputies and no less, a howling siren. Only three weeks ago, you and your men needlessly thrashed the Teller-Morrow garage and affiliated buildings, you have continuously tried to put sticks in the wheels of me building a home on my own private property, you have deputies outside Jacksons place of employment day and night- yes, we did notice. The only thing you're earning yourself is a lawsuit that will leave your ears ringing, if you do not immediately cease this obsessive behavior. That includes that of your errant AUSA that keeps invading our privacy - and property, using several false aliases."

The sheriff inhaled, curbing his anger. 

Klaus smiled and extended his hand, “Stay on the right side of the law sheriff. Don’t let Mr. Lincoln Potter pull you into gray areas. Because once you’re in they gray, then you’re in my territory. 

“Noted.” Roosevelt said and grabbed his hand and shook it. “And once you’re in the black, you’re in my territory.”

“Noted.” Klaus smiled, “Have a good day officers.”

 

*

Jax came out of church and sniffed out Klaus. "Hey man, got a second?"

"Always," Klaus said with a smile, putting away his phone.

"It's club shit," Jax warned. Klaus just motioned for him to continue. "What do you know about Charming Heights?" 

Klaus took a sip of his beer and shrugged, "Ugly as hell apartment complex."

"And?" Jax prompted him. 

Klaus raised a brow at the testy tone. "I didn't like it, so I brought it and built our new house on top of it," he said, like he was reciting the grocery list. 

"That's a mighty amount of land for a house, Klaus."

Klaus cocked a brow, "Big house," he countered. He smiled, “I like trees.”

"So there is no Charming Heights? No... bringing civilisation to Charming?" Jax clarified. 

Klaus shrugged, “Well, depends on how you look at it. Figured I’d re-purpose to realistically prised housing. I heard the orphanage is getting their funding cut.”

“Seriously?”

“I really hate that Hale guy.” Klaus offered as an excuse. 

Jax just laughed. "And this new AUSA, what about him?"

"Lincoln Potter," he tapped his nose. "Lawyer on a motorcycle- there is your real outlaw," he joked. He got a foxy look on his face, "Now, love…"

Jax sighed, a slow coy smile spreading on his face, "We have a few hours to kill."

"I'm sure we will have time to christen a few more rooms. I'm driving," Klaus said, waving his keys. 

 

TBC


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at moms....

Sitting in the car with Clay after the Gallindo meet, Jax was conflicted. He was pissed, but conflicted. They ever agreed on muling dope. That just wasn’t their game. "If I support you on this, I want something in return," Jax said. “When you’re out, I’m out.”

“What are you talking about?” Clay asked, confused, “You’ve wanted the gavel your whole life.”

“Not anymore”

“What… are you gonna leave SAMCRO? What else are you gonna do? Clay protested. 

“It doesn’t matter. Being alive for my kid is more important than the club. I need your word that you’ll let me walk away clean. No recourse.”

“What about your mom?”

“She’s an old lady Clay, not a member. I’m gonna need you to keep her in check.”

“It ain’t hat simple. 

“When you hand over the gavel you play for the presidency to go to Opie. That’s the deal: My out for your drugs.”

Clay sighed and closed the car door. “Okay,” he muttered. 

Jax bit his lip, "Clay, I love the club, but I love Abel more. I don't want him to grow up, not knowing if I'm coming home”

“I understand.” 

 

*

 

"Your mother is a lot like my mother was- except the homicidal crazy witch part," Klaus said quietly as they entered the house. 

"Good to know what my mom would be with magical powers," Jax whispered back. Klaus chuckled. 

"Lyla, would you set another plate at the table?" Gemma called.

Lyla came sashaying into the living room with a Abel on her hip, "Oh, is Tara coming?" 

Gemma looked at her questioningly. “You two keep in touch?” 

“We’re friends,” Lyla said. She smiled as Klaus and Jax entered. “Hi.” Abel stretched his arms out towards Klaus who accepted him happily.

Jax gestured for Klaus to follow him to the kitchen. Klaus put Abel down and their son joined Lyla and Opie’s kids in the game-room. Thankfully, and amazingly, the kitchen was empty. He leaned against the counter, feeling the slight soreness. "I had planned to just stay in so we could catch up, but it seems fate had a different plan."

"Mothers are like that," Klaus agreed

Jax exhaled heavily. “I wanna tell Ope.” 

"Little dove," Klaus ran his hand down Jax's back and pulled him a little closer. "Tell whomever you like."

Jax nodded, relieved. He’d gotten so used to secrecy that the thought of telling anyone had his heart hammering. 

“I’m so fucking nervous. Happy nervous." He took a deep breath. He glanced over his shoulder to see that they were indeed alone. Thankful for the privacy he leaned in to kiss Klaus softly on the lips. Just a soft slide of damp lips that felt both innocent and promising. It was short and sweet. They didn't have time for anything else. But despite the few seconds it took or their keen hearing, neither heard Lyla on light socked feet as she backed out of the room. Neither did they notice Opie rounding the corned behind her. 

 

*

 

“Keep your mouth shut about what you just saw,” Opie whispered. “No one knows. No one can know. Club rules don’t give a shit how much Jax loves that guy. Got it? ” 

“Of course,” Lyla replied quietly. “I saw nothing. But I gotta go get that plate,” she said and put her heels back on. 

 

*

 

"Hey boys," Lyla came prancing in, her heels clicking loudly, pointedly ignoring Jax and Klaus flinching and pulling apart. "Gemma just took the meat off the grill, so you better get to the table. Oh, I forgot to ask, do you have any allergies?"

"Wolvesbane," Klaus offered. "Gives me terrible rashes."

Lyla frowned, "Really? That's weird."

"Tell me about it. I'm afraid it's a family flaw from my father's side."

"Alright, but I don’t think Gemma seasoned the steaks with wolvesbane," she winked and picked out some cutlery from the drawer. 

"It is much appreciated, sweetness."

Lyla smiled, "Somehow, it's not creepy when you say it." Both because of the gentlemanly accent, and she had just seen him lip-locked with the VP. He was no threat to her. Working in the business she did, and being an old lady, it was a consideration she made every time she met someone new. If this guy could give him a break, who was she to judge? She was a porn-star, and Klaus, he was a classy dude. Way classy. Like, what-was-he-doing-in-Charming-type-classy. 

 

*

 

Jax joined Ope out on the terrace. He lit up a cigarette. “Good to see you two patched things up. Haven’t seen you much since you got back from Virgina.”

“Been focusing on family,” Jax said. “I missed so much of Abel’s life already, it feels wrong to spend my days running around taking care of business while missing my kid growing up. He spends enough time in daycare. Least I can do is be there when he goes to bed.” 

Opie nodded, “I know that feeling.”

Jax flicked the ashes nervously. “We’re getting married.” He said. He looked at Ope, waiting for a reaction. 

Ope was surprised. “I’m happy for you brother… but how are you gonna swing that with the club?”

“I made a deal with Clay. I step down when he does.”

“That what you want?”

“No, but it’s the closest thing I’m gonna get. More than I ever thought I would get. Piney said… that I’ve gotta follow my heart”

“Dad knows?”

Jax nodded, “He’s more perceptive than we give him credit for.”

Ope pulled Jax in for a hug, “Congrats man.” Opie let the cigarette stump slip from his lips to the pavement, “So you got yourself an old man, uh.”

“Fuck off.” Jax flipped some ashes at him. 

“But seriously, did you just pick up where you left off?”

“We had some difficult conversations.”

“I can imagine.”

“He has a company out east. He can't just drop everything... but we're solid. He got us a place over on Southie, on the reservation.” he smiled wryly, “I'm can handle some commuting Ope. I'm not gonna sit at home like a housewife while he's away on business.”

“I'd kick your ass if you did,” Opie chuckled. “So, uh.... never thought I'd ask this. Don't really have the same problem with chicks, but, uh, he's good to you?”

Jax smiled, “Yeah, he's good to me.” He looked in through the window where Klaus was play fighting with Abel. 

Jax felt warmth pool in his belly. Klaus looked incredibly good in his casual outfit, a far cry from the usual stylish and dapper tailored suits. Klaus smiled and winked at him.

“He makes you stronger. You’re at peace and balanced with him around.” Ope scratched his beard, “So who popped the question?”

“He did.” Jax held up his hand, showing off the ring. 

“Neat,” Opie nodded approvingly. 

“You coming to the wedding?”

“When is it?”

“We thought we’d have the judge that dealt with Abel’s custody case over to officiate.”

“Can I bring Lyla?” Ope smirked when Jax hesitated. “She saw you making out in the kitchen.”

Jax blushed. “Yeah. I’ll get back to you with details,” he said and headed back inside. 

 

*

 

Hours later Gemma leaned against the door frame, watching her son laugh so hard he cried, arm slung around the shoulder of… Gemma still didn’t like the guy. She was used to being around dangerous men, but this guy made the hair at the back of her neck rise. But if he could pull her baby from a black hole of depression from when Abel was missing and from prison, to howling with laughter just by being there, she supposed she had to accept his presence. Layla had put the kids to bed- much later than their usual bedtime, but again, their guest had the youths bustling with energy and joy. 

She could see her boy again, not just the hardened Son. He was smiling, his lips stretched over his white teeth and his eyes shining with happiness. 

Chibs had noticed a few small gestures between them. It was nothing new. Jax and Klaus were close. But Klaus had let a little something slip. A chroí. An endearment from his native lands that was reserved for the ones the closest ones to ones heart. 

Klaus cackled like a madman, "Oh, hold on-" he fished his phone out of his pocket. 

"Oh no you're not you fuckin -" Jax clambered to reach it, but suffered under the fact that Klaus was a great deal stronger than him. 

"So-" Klaus flipped through the photos on his skydrive while holding Jax in a headlock. "Ah, here we go." He tossed the phone to Chibs. 

"Oh my lord laddie -" Chibs coughed. 

"Perfect example of Michaelangean cherubic beauty -" 

"I hate you." Jax grumbled. 

"Lie," Klaus stated smugly. "Though I have to say, I didn't think I would be the one sharing embarrassing pictures from his youth."

"You look like a girl," Opie stated and handed it over to Clay, but Gemma snatched it before he could get it. 

"This is a very good photo-"

"It’s from a Calvin Klein add."

"Oh shut up-" Jax groaned, pink from embarrassment.

"You modeled?" Gemma exclaimed. The picture was of a young fluffy haired Jax sprawled over his bike, looking sunkissed and blissed out. 

"Once," Jax held a finger up, "I did it once. I was short on cash and they offered like, a thousand bucks for a day." He sat up, pink-faced. 

"Boys, I think it's bedtime," she said and stroked Clay's shoulder. "I'll set up guestrooms for you two lads. The rest of you better find the couches comfortable."

"Nah," Jax said, "We can share- I don't think anyone wants to listen to Bobby's whining in the morning," he teased.

"What about me-?" Tig sniped. 

"You'll be whining you didn't get any pussy anyhow," Jax shot back. "You don't need to change the sheets ma'."

“You don’t mind sharing?” Chibs asked.

Gemma was about to object, but Klaus cut her off, "Please, don't inconvenience yourself Gemma.” He turned to Chibs. “I think we’ll manage. I’m used to his kicking.”

"Fuck off-" Jax called over his shoulder. 

Klaus smirked, "Thank you for inviting me, and the lovely dinner.” He smiled as he noticed Clay’s jaw tick in irritation. Tig noticed as well, but while Klaus knew exactly what irked him, Clay’s irritation confused Tig greatly. 

 

*

 

"You've been on your best behaviour tonight," Jax smiled and fell back on the bed. 

Klaus grinned, "No need to let them in on what a homicidal maniac I am just yet." And wasn't that the truth.

Jax giggled, "We got interrupted earlier."

"You are insatiable," Klaus shook his head. "You really want to risk screaming your mother's house down, my little banshee?"

"Gag me." 

 

*

 

“You ready to go?” Klaus asked. 

Jax came jogging down the stairs, huge smile on his face. “Yeah, I’m ready,” he replied breathlessly. “Let’s go.”

As soon as Jax got his ass into the car Klaus reared the engine and spun out of the driveway. 

Abel was with Gemma, as he was every full moon. Unlike the wolves of the Wahewa, Jax loved the full moons and the pack-runs. Klaus had never seen anyone take to the power of of the moon like he had. Jax was a pack animal by nature. If the Sons had been a pack they would have been paralleled. Loyalty builds strength, and loyalty the Sons had in tonnes. 

The excitements of the run ahead was paired with anticipation of their nuptials and the arousal of the approaching Mating Moon. The alignment of their wedding with the Mating Moon had been a coincident, but it was a good one. Klaus had never experienced one, but he’d heart it was maddening. Most cubs were conceived during these three moons. That was not their issue, rather, Klaus was looking forward to the strengthening of their bonds. Every time the bonds thickened and pulled them closer, it was euphoric. 

Klaus looked at Jax. His love has his eyes closed, enjoying the wind in his face. 

When they arrived it was to see that the Wahewa pack had set up for an old school bonding ceremony. “This is amazing,” Jax said. Gently he touched the purple flowers. 

“It is not often I get the privilege of bonding an alpha pair,” the Chief said. “It has been a long time.”

 

*

As the moon rose high on the sky the pack was chanting around them. As Jax repeated the foreign words of the Native language and as they spoke together the flower-rope tied around their joined hands burned. Klaus smiled proudly, even as it seared into their skin, Jax didn’t flinch or show any signs of even feeling the pain. 

Jax’s eyes watered in happiness. This sure was not what it felt like last time he ties the knot. 

This… this was magical. 

As the ashes of the beautiful purple flowers disintegrated around their hands, the wolves around them started turning. Jax’s eyes flashed joyously golden. Klaus followed suit. 

With the rest of the pack they undressed and ran onto the planes of the Wahewa lands. 

 

TBC


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax can't really catch a break....

Jax swung Abel into his arms and carried him into day care. Life was so fucking sweet. The sun was shining, his kid was happy, mother not making any trouble, club-shit was mostly in line - except that mess with Miles a few months back. Klaus was coming home tonight. 

Yeah, life was fucking sweet. 

They’d tied the knot on the full moon on a run with the Wahewa pack. They’d had the legal paperwork signed with the judge that made Abel’s adoption come through on the following new moon. Lyla, Opie and Piney had been there. Elijah had even come that evening. 

They’d agreed to have a full-on wedding when Jax had left the Sons and it wouldn’t get him in trouble with his former crew. 

It pissed Jax off but he knew it was the best way. What hurt the most was not telling Abel, but he was just a kid and putting that kind of secret on him wasn’t right. 

He stroked his thumb against the platinum wedding band that was hidden under the SONS ring on his finger as he watched Abel run towards Ms. Harrison.

Warmth and happiness flooded him. 

Yeah, life was fucking sweet. 

 

*

 

Juice came to Clay, shaking with nerves. God, was he really gonna do this to Jax?

Clay arched a brow as Juice hung behind after the meeting. "Got anything to report?" 

“I actually wanted to talk to you about something else in relation to this.... thing."

"Don't tell me you like dick too?" Clay half-joked. "We might have to change our reaper to a fairy."

Juice chuckled awkwardly, "No... it's something else...that breaks the rules."

"I ain't got all day kid. Out with it." 

Juice exhaled sharply and tugged at his cut. "My dad is black." It rushed out so quickly Clay barely caught what he'd said. "I mean, my biological father, not the man who raised me. I've never met him. I just know his name. I looked it up – after I got the cut. I didn't know...." he rambled. "I didn't know what to do with it, but the Sheriff brought me in and tried to blackmail me... I think we can use that to our advantage."

Clay sighed a dropped his head into his hand. "You made the right decision to bring this to me Juice. I will make my stance clear, but the table gotta decide. You know how it is."  
Juice nodded. “I know. It think this thing with Jax… it’s bullshit man. Anyone of us would have done the same thing.”

“I know. I will support Jax if it comes to a vote, Juice. But the table has to decide if they want to overlook the rules.” 

Juice nodded. “I get that.”

Clay nodded, “Church tomorrow. You lead with your story. Perhaps Jax will open up. If he doesn’t I’ll have to call him out. That wont be pretty.”

*

 

Klaus sat in the car outside of his house, nerves fried and hands shaking. He was not looking forward to the private conversation that was so close he could hear the shovel digging his grave. All he could do was pray. 

Elijah had reestablished their rule in New Orleans. He had been traveling back and forth for the past few months. Jax could tell he’d been stressed lately, but he’d let it slide. Klaus felt like such a fraud. Hailey had given birth. Klaus had hoped she would die. He was ashamed to admit he’d also hoped that Hope wouldn’t survive. No, that wasn’t true. Yes it was. No it wasn’t. He just knew how much simpler his life would be if she didn’t exists. But she did. She was his daughter. Despite everything, he loved her as much as he did Abel, and he couldn’t leave her to the fates that his mother had planned for her. 

Now he was at a crossroads. Had Jax been mortal he could wait it out. Keep it separated. No he couldn’t, not really. But at this moment any harebrained scheme was looking better than what he had to do now. He was staring down the barrel of a gun and the bullet was white oak to his relationship and his marriage. The likelihood of the bullet missing its mark was very, very small. Jax loved him, he knew, but Jax was also riding on heightened senses. Jax loved deep, but he hated deeper and he didn’t take betrayals lightly. In that way they were the same. Klaus had left when he thought Jax cheated on him. To be honest, he prayed Jax would prove more forgiving and less impulsive than he himself had been. But considering Klaus was the levelheaded one of them… 

Gathering up his balls he killed the engine and went inside. Jax was sitting on a kitchen stool reading the paper. So domestic Klaus almost smiled. Jax did smile. “Hey, hon.” He said and sipped his Bourbon. Jax got up and met him with a kiss. 

Klaus' heart had started beating harder the second his eyes connected with the light blue of his love. He hadn't had the guts to come clean before and now… he was afraid he’d just made it all a hundred times worse. 

Jax’s smile faded. “What’s wrong?” he asked. “Your heart is trying to leap out of your chest.” Klaus shook his head. “Tell me, man. Ain’t gonna get any better holding it up.”

Klaus took a step back and tried to collect himself. In all his years he’d never been quite so speechless. “I…”

Jax paled. “Is it that bad?”

Klaus nodded. “Yeah. I… when you were in jail.”

Jax sighed, “You slept with someone?” Klaus nodded. Jax shook his head, relieved. “Nik, it’s fine, we have a prison clause -”

“She got pregnant.” 

Jax felt his blood freeze in his veins. If it wasn’t for his own supernatural hearing he would have sworn he misheard, but he knew he hadn’t. He heard him pretty clearly. 

“I have a daughter,” Klaus’ voice shook. “Hope. She’s with Rebekah…”

Jax just held up his hands, as if shielding himself form the reality he was now facing and walked away. 

Klaus could feel his mate's pain echo in his own chest. Jax stood by the window in the sitting room. "Abel gone to bed?” Jax ignored him. "Right....” Klaus sat down, waiting for Jax to speak. He knew there was nothing he could say that would be appreciated. Nothing he would say would be heard until Jax was good and ready to receive answers to his questions.

"I don't even know what to say or even where to begin."

"When?" 

"When you were in prison. Before you showed up in Mystic Falls. "

Jax shook his head, "So you fucked her, then I came and fucked it up for you by not dying." Klaus bristled, but kept his mouth shut, knowing Jax needed to hurt him to vent, to think clearly. "If this was how it was going to end, you should have stayed in Virginia." Jax turned to leave. His chest was hurting, much in the same way it had a little over two years ago. If this was happening again, he did not want to be anywhere near the cause of his troublesome heart. 

"Don't say that -" Klaus stood up and blocked his way out. "I couldn't give less of a fuck about her. She was trying to distract me while the Salvatores ran some failed scheme to get an old artifact of mine. I let her think she succeeded -"Jax made to walk past him. "I didn't yet know what I know now -"

"It's not just you and me, Nik. Every time our life isn't a smooth ride you can't abandon him. If I had died, then what? Would you have raised him with what’s-her-name and her spawn? Or left him to be raised in the Club? Always and Forever...good to know how much it means to you.” Jax spat furiously. Klaus didn't know whether to cry or scream at the direction this conversation was going.

Jax did his best not to let tears of fury run. "And while you've been sitting at that bitch’s feet for the past months, your son cries because he misses you. But hey,” he snarled, “-at least you didn't make me lie to him. That's something at least," the sarcasm dripped from his voice, "I knew just as little as he did."

"You say that as if Abel doesn't have a mother," Klaus bit. 

Jax stepped back, surprised. "You say like we were married then. Like Wendy wasn't my wife when he was conceived."

Klaus looked away, shaking as his eyes watered. Was he really opening this can of worms. "It was different for you, Jackson. Not for me." He cut himself off and bit his lip. He shook his head and turned away. Was this how it would always be? Would it always hurt this much? Could he take another decade like the last? Could he live another thousand years like this? 

Behind him, Jax frowned, "The fuck does that mean?" Klaus never said random shit. Klaus was unpredictable, but he was not random. He was nothing if not accurate, and frequently too truthful. As he knew too well, Klaus would rather say nothing at all than lie. 

Klaus would be damned if anyone would ever see him cry. He had cried twice in twelve years. Before that he could not even remember. 

"Explain." 

Klaus sighed. "Our bond started to grow before the first time we even kissed. I didn't notice for a long time. I didn't notice until you gave yourself to me. I thought I just getting somewhat abnormally attached, that it would pass. Eventually. Our souls, the very essence of what we are started intertwining, and that is when I asked you to stay. I was so in love with you that I stretched it to the very last day. Had you stayed even a few hours longer I would have died when you left... with the bond as weak and new as it was then, I could.... survive, until you died a natural human death."

"I never felt it..."

"You were human." Klaus hid his face behind his hands, even as he was turned away. "I could feel it every time you kissed someone, every time you slept with someone. I knew the very second Abel was conceived. I had no one to keep track of you. I never did. I only have to close my eyes to feel your heart beating in my chest."

"Then how couldn't you tell? When my heart -"

 

Klaus turned around, facing Jax and shouted "Because I couldn't tell your pain apart from my own! I lived with that constant agony for a decade Jax! I got so used to it, I didn't know it was any different from last time." Jax flinched, but Klaus couldn't stop, "I thought we were done. I thought you chose someone else. Again. I thought you left me. Again. Without telling me. Again." Klaus' voice shook with emotion. "When you wouldn’t let me see you in jail, I didn’t know what the hell to think or what to do. Vampires are sterile and I didn't know that would change! If I was ever to have a child biologically my own I certainly would not have chosen Hayley as its mother. She's reckless and sometimes downright stupid. I got her to marry an alpha from her own pack to unfuck a part of this clusterfuck."

"Great!” Jax spat, “Congratulations to her! What the fuck does her wedding matter to me?" 

"If Hayley is married to another alpha then Hope has no claim as my heir and Hayley has no claim on me. As long as she remained single she has been my responsibility." Klaus sighed. The silence stretched on and for a small glimmer, Klaus hoped Jax had calmed.

"It don’t matter shit." Jax walked closer, "Whatever bond, marriage, promises and vows we have made, they mean nothing as long as we are not honest."

"I never lied to you."

"Omission is just as fucking bad,"Jax countered. "The only way we work is by full disclosure. I know you have lived alone, stood on your own for longer than I can phantom, but…” Jax took a shaky breath. “What the fuck am I supposed to do with this? Always and Forever." He muttered under his breath. 

“Jax-”

“I’m going to bed,” Jax cut him off. 

“Jax -”

“Don’t. I need a fucking moment.”

Klaus sat down on the couch, exhausted and frustrated. How the fuck was he gonna fix this?

 

*

Klaus had sat up all night. He’d felt the pain shooting through the bond in waves. He’d tried to reach through it but Jax had blocked him with a metaphorical brick wall. 

Klaus sprang to his feet as Jax wandered into the kitchen. He looked exhausted. His mate poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the island. 

Jax rubbed his face. He hadn’t slept a wink. He’d laid in bed staring at the roof, feeling nothing but pain and loneliness. 

Klaus sat down at the other side other the table. He didn’t know what to say, but he knew he had to say something. “Love…”

“I don’t know what to do here, Nik.” Jax said. “This… is more than I can handle right now.” Jax sighed. “I need you to leave.”

Pain shot thought him, Klaus protested, “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Jax shook his head, “I know we ain’t even gonna be separate again. We’ve come too far, gone too far to undo what we’ve done…” Jax inhaled deeply, eyes filling with tears. “I can’t, Nik. I can’t.”

“J-ax-” Klaus pleaded, his voice raw. “Please don’t -” 

“You can say goodbye to Abel. We… can sort out custody shit later, when-” Jax dried his face. “- when I’ve had some time to sort my head out.”

“Please don’t do this Jax.” Klaus was completely drained, he didn’t have the energy to protest. He could feel their sirebond stretching thin as Jax mentally pulled away from him. 

“You did this, Nik. I can’t look at you… without thinking… you’ve got a kid and… that betrayal ain’t ever gonna go away.” His voice broke. “I… I need to get going. I’ll be back before Abel is up.”

“What are we going to tell him?” Klaus asked, defeated. 

Jax shook his head, devastated, “I don’t know man…”

 

TBC


	19. chapter 17 part 2

*

This week had been the toughest of his life.

Abel had been upset, naturally. In the end they had decided to tell him the truth. That his Daddy had made a baby with someone else, so they couldn’t live together anymore. But his Daddy would come visit, and Abel could go visit.

Klaus had taken a few days to get his affairs in order. When Nik had finally driven away, both fathers and son were crying. Abel was sobbing and Jax was doing his best not to. Klaus had to park a few miles down the road to get his shit together so he wouldn't crash. 

The look on Klaus’ face when he’d returned his engagement and wedding ring sent pain stinging to his core. That had been harder than telling Abel. Giving back the rings made it real. Made it final. 

Klaus had crumbled before him. 

Jax felt so stupid. 

He hurt so fucking bad and he felt so fucking stupid. 

He’d made a deal with Clay to get out of SAMCRO and now… SAMCRO was all he had. 

All he’d wanted to do today was stay at home with his kid and lick his wounds. In the end he’d had to take Abel to kindergarden and he had to get his ass to TM.

*

Later that evening they all sat in church. 

"Some of you have probably noticed some murmurs amongst the crew about certain aspects of our criteria for being a member of this club. The reason for these.... is because it has come to my recent attention some members of this original charter do not fit quite as snugly into these criteria as the Original Nine intended some thirty-odd years ago. We have had members betray us, kicked out because they have killed members or otherwise caused irreparable harm," he looked to Opie who nodded. "Personally, I believe that it is an unjust punishment for members who has showed nothing but loyalty, hard work and commitment to this club, to suffer that same fate – exile and blacked out or burned ink, as traitors, for something out of their control, nor has it ever caused any inconveniences for the club. But regardless, rules dictate that I have to bring it to the table."

"Will you get to the point?" Piney drawled. 

It turned out the day could get worse. 

Jax let his eyes flicker to Clay. The nausea rolling in his stomach was immense and his fingers were clammy as they held his cigarette.

Juice glanced at Jax, who was pale and the hand holding his cigarette was shaking slightly. He saw Clay glancing over at his VP. "My dad is black," he said. In the corner of his eye, he saw Jax frown, but notably relax. "I didn't know until recently. My mom told me, so I looked him up. I didn't have the balls to tell anyone... until now. It seemed like a bullshit burden to be carrying. I know the risk by telling you all- it is against the rules, but you guys are my family. If I can't be an honest man at this table, if I have to become a liar to stay here, I have no place here. Another thing; I told Clay earlier; the Sheriff brought me in, tried to blackmail me with it, trying to build another RICO case; said you all would kill me. Even if... you decide to uphold the rules and drum me out- do it afterward. I am loyal. I will do anything for this club, even if I don't get to stay beyond fending off RICO. This leverage they think they have, can be an advantage, but it's up to you."

"Personally, I think Juice's honesty here is an asset. He came to us, trusting his brothers. This opportunity, to have someone on the inside in a case like this... it could be the thing that saves our skins. I think Juice's skin has to come second his heart," Clay said. 

Tig cocked his head, "But you don't look black?"

Chibs just shook his head, "I honestly couldn't give less of a fuck about who your mother fucked thirty years ago."

Tig couldn't hold his mask and giggled, “Man, it doesn't make your mama any less of a whore,” he wheezed between his giggles. 

Opie exhaled, smoke floating into the room, "You said members, plural. Anyone else carrying a bullshit chip on their shoulders?"

Juice saw Jax tapping the ashed off his cigarette. This was it. This was his chance: to speak now or forever hold his peace. Jax closed his eyes for a brief moment. When it came down to it, it wasn't about if he wanted to or not. The only question that mattered was: could he live the next thirty years of his life the way he had the past ten? But Klaus... Klaus had left. They were over, for good this time. 

They were done.

Was he ever going to fall for another man? Would he ever risk his life, his family, his brothers for anyone but Niklaus? Would he ever have the heart to open up to anyone ever agian? He had married twice, and failed twice. He really doubted third time would be the charm. Klaus had cheated on him, and sired a daughter with a fucking werewolf bitch. And on top of it all, she was living in his house, in his family home. 

No, it wasn't worth it. 

"No one?" he finally asked. The silence fell heavy in the room until Piney scoffed. Jax tensed. Piney was the only one who really knew anything about him. He was the only one who knew the truth. Not even Ope knew everything.

"I have to raise a concern," Clay said. "I'm taking it up here, because several members have expressed some worry. Jax..." Clay could see his son's eyes pin as he tensed. "Klaus... since Abel was born he has become increasingly involved in your life and that’s fine… but he's.... involved in things he shouldn't be. You... you don't act right anymore. Erratic, you leave, come back, you're not the same. Unbalanced... Today you’ve been so of your game…"

"Will you get to your question." Jax bit out. He looked at Piney, but the old man looked just as caught off guard as Jax was. 

"You and Klaus, are you involved? Sexually – romantically, I don’t care… but you gotta be straight with us, Jax…this secrecy is poisonous."

Surprisingly, Ope was the one to speak up. "That is fucking ridiculous." he said, "Look, guys, -." 

“I ain't asking cause I give a fuck who Jax is sticking it to,” Clay said, “I care because it's affecting the club. I was hoping some honesty would help ease the fog of secrecy and distrust that has been clouding this table ever since Mikaelson came to town.”

Jax sighed. The guys knew him too well and even with Ope sticking up for him, he knew if he lied, he would be fucked. Fuck, his face was in enough magazines that if anyone did a random search connecting his name with Klaus', they would find more than they anticipated. "Look...," he paused and addressed Ope, "Thank you, Ope, for having my back. The truth it ain't that simple." 

"Either you're a fairy, or you're not," Tig said, "Just answer the fucking question, VP."

Jax rubbed his face, frustrated. How the fuck was he going to swing this without lying his ass off. "Nik and I were involved...on and off over the years. Some times more seriously that others… in the end… we had choice, and that was the end of it. I chose the club. I chose my family. He chose his career. We both moved on. I can't say I've never regretted it... that it doesn’t hurt….” 

Jax looked up briefly to see his brother studying him closely, clearly not sure about what to think. He continued “We got back in touch because of Abel. I needed a back-up plan; someone who could carry the expense of his medical needs, someone who would be above reproach of the law if something should happen to me. Some one I trust with my life. Someone I'd trust with my baby's life." Jax cleared his throat and did his best to keep his voice steady. "We got shared custody of Abel for that purpose. But to answer your question; No, Nik and I are not involved." And it fucking broke his heart to say it out loud. “Not anymore.”

Bobby looked at Jax, studying him, "Jax... you say that... and it may be true. But you also said that sometimes you regret choosing the club."

"I question myself daily about everything I do. Especially the choices I make at crossroads that determined the direction of my life. I look back at them and I try to learn from my mistakes. If you want something other than my honesty..." Jax shook his head, "Then I got nothing for you."

"Do you love him?" Bobby asked. 

"I said -"

"That you're not involved. I believe you. You didn't say you didn't love him."

Jax's hands were visibly shaking. "What could have been ain't there anymore."

“That’s not an answer.”

“It’s all I’ve got for you.”

Clay looked at everyone around the table, gaging their reactions. “I guess... that matter is cleared up then. But for our benefit in the future; could you act a little less gay?” he half-joked.

 

*

 

“That was a whole lot of bull you spun in there,” Piney said. Jax just looked at him. “Couple of months ago you married that man, all flustered and shit, head over heels in love.” Piney snorted as Jax both blushed and paled at the same time. “What changed? Why deny it now when you had the chance to make a change?”

“Nik cheated on me.”

Piney frowned, “When? If I may ask.”

“When we were inside.”

Piney rolled his eyes, “Prison-clause, Jax. You can't expect a healthy young man to stay celibate for fourteen months straight.”

“But I can expect him to take some fucking care and not get the bitch pregnant.” Jax didn't dare look at Piney, knowing his eyes were flashing gold. “I can expect for him not to have her live in his home, eat at his table, spend time with his family... fuck, I don't give a crap about his money but it pisses me off that she spends it left and right.”

Piney took a deep drag of his cigarette, “Well, that changes things...”

Jax closed his eyes again, this time for the tears, “I really thought we could make it this time Piney. I really did. But there is always something. It's like the universe is against us...”

“I can't disagree with that... you don't think you can make it work?”

Jax shook his head, “No man. I... I can't meet her. I can't look at her, her kid, and be happy, Piney. But at the same time... what kind of father would Nik be if he didn't take care of her? Everything I love about him is that he takes care of his own... I don't know if I could love him if he left his daughter to grow up without a father. And I fucking know he would resent me if I made him.”

“What kind of father does it make him, what kind of husband does it make him that he left you and Abel?”

“He didn't leave.” Jax kicked his bike into gear. “I kicked him out.”

*

Ope watched as Jax sped out of the parking lot. His dad looked sad and dejected. “Dad. Where is Jax going?”

“Home, probably.”

“You think he was telling the truth?” Ope honestly didn't know. He knew Klaus and Jax were a tight as a couple could be, but Jax hadn't sounded like he was lying. 

“I didn't believe it when I heard it in church... but talking to him now... it's the truth son.”

“Don't look like you're happy about that truth.”

“I saw the love between those boys Ope, and it ain't gone, but the way it turned out between them… it's a fucking tragedy.” Piney dropped his cigarette and turned to leave. 

Ope caught him by the arm. “I got his back, no matter what.”

Piney felt pride for his son and pulled him in for a hug, “I'm proud of you son. He needs you. More than you realise.” He got onto his old Roadster “If you need anything, I'll be at the cabin.”

 

*

Jax opened the door to see Clay on the other side. “What's up, Clay?”

“I...” Clay rubbed his neck awkwardly. “I came to see how you were doing after yesterday.” 

“I can handle a few questions Clay. I'm not a fucking China doll.” 

“Wasn't the questions... it was the answers. Didn't expect 'em coming like that. Can I come in? Have a chat? Father to son. No business.”

Jax nodded and moved aside. “Abel is with mom.” 

“I know. That's why I came over. Swanky place. Had to get directions from Gemma. Must have cost a pretty penny.”

“It's on Wahewa land. Nik has family ties.” 

“He doesn't look native American.” 

“Half - father was purebred native.” 

“Might be why he gets along with Alvarez so well.” 

Jax nodded and dropped down on the couch. He looked out on the night sky. Clay sat down opposite him. “I had no intention of ever bringing it up in church, but with everything…”

“I get it Clay. You don't need to explain.” Jax picked at his nails. “How long have you known?”

Clay shrugged, “I suspected… since Abel came home from the hospital. Took me some time getting used to.”

“Took mom some more getting used to...”

Clay nodded. “She's worried Jax. It wasn't you liking dick… Klaus… he triggered some instinct in your mom. Something told her he's dangerous. That you needed to be protected. I dunno... You two being no more... was that because of the club?” Clay asked. 

“No. It made it harder but... i guess it's what pushed us to it. In the end it was something else.”

Clay looked at him questioning. “So... he's gone for good?”

“He'll be back for Abel, but… my ticker can't take much more of this back and forth shit.” Clay nodded. “I'm just not looking forward to mom's I-told-you-so speech...”

Clay cracked a smile. “As long as you're whole kid.” 

“I'm not... Jax said honestly, “But I'll get there.” 

“I need to know. Our conversation after the Gallindo meet... that still valid?”

Jax shook his head. “I dunno man. Everything is up in the air right now Clay. I need some time to sort out my personal shit. Target still lands on Abel. He needs stability. I don’t know where I land after this.”

Immortality would bite him in the ass eventually.

 

TBC.


	20. chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of real-talk in this chapter

*

 

Ms. Harrison startled as she saw a sad Abel sitting on the couch in her office. “Dear, you know you're not allowed to be in here,” she smiled. She had noticed that Abel was very sad and reserved lately. “Happy Hour says talking to a grown-up can make me less sad,” he said quietly, lower lip quivering. 

Ms. Harrison sat down on the couch next to him, “It might help,” she replied softly. “Do you want to tell me what makes you sad? I've seen you've been sad for a while.” Abel nodded. “Did something happen at home.” Abel nodded again. “Do you want to tell me?” 

“Will you get mad?” 

Ms. Harrison frowned in worry. “I don't know, Abel. Did someone hurt you?” She knew Abel’s family ran with a rough crowd. Maybe something had happened? Abel shook his head. Ms. Harrison sighed in relief. “Then why would I get mad?”

“Grandma gets mad,” he whispered. “Grandma is always mad about Daddy...”

“Do you know why?”

Abel shook his head, “Daddy just said that we can't be friends with everyone. Sometimes grown-ups just don't get along.”

Ms. Harrison nodded, “That is true...” she trailed off, wondering where this was headed. Jax Tellers close relationship with his mother was the stuff of legends in Charming. She couldn't imagine them not getting along. “Is that what makes you sad?”

Abel shook his head, “Daddy left... he went home to New Orleans.”

Ms. Harrison shook her head, confused. “Why?”

“Papa said...” Abel started tearing up. Ms. Harrison waited patiently for the little boy to make sense of his feelings and find his words. “-that Daddy made a baby with someone else... you're not allowed to make babies with others,” Abel cried angrily. 

Ms. Harrison pulled Abel close to her, comforting him. Daddy and Papa, uh? That might explain a few things about Abel's mysterious family life. “What else did your Papa say?” 

Abel shook his head, “That Daddy loves me, and he'll come visit, but that he can't live with us anymore,” Abel hiccuped. 

“I think your Papa was telling the truth, Abel. I think your Daddy loves you very much. Why you think he doesn't?”

Abel scowled at her, “Because he made a new baby,” he sniffled. Sadness took place of anger once more, “Papa cries a lot. Papa never used to cry... but he does now. All the time. When he thinks I'm sleeping.” 

“Does that make you sad?”

Abel nodded, “Papa always cuddle me when I'm sad. I'm not allowed to cuddle him when he's sad. He pretends not to be sad.” He angled his chin up stubbornly, but his expressive blue eyes still shone with misery. “I want Daddy to come back, but that just makes him sadder.”

“I'm so very proud of your Abel,” Ms. Harrison said, “You are so brave for telling me. If you are ever sad again, you can come here, even if I'm not here okay?” Abel nodded, “When your Papa comes to fetch you, he and I will talk a little bit, okay? Sometimes grown-ups think that they have to hide that they are sad to be strong for others. I will tell you Papa that he doesn't have to be, that he can show you that he is sad. Is that okay?” Abel nodded again. “And that you want him to cuddle with you when he is sad, like he cuddles with you when you are sad?” She smiled, “Now wipe your tears and go play, sweetheart. I think there are some cookies in the kitchen. Tell Sarah I said you could have one, would you like that?”

She sighed sadly as Abel slipped out her door and ran to the kitchen. Normally she disproved of feeding the children sweets, but it had been proven that chocolate increased seratonin levels, and right now that boy needed some added feel-good in his tiny body. 

Ms. Harrison was a manager, so she didn't have much to do with the parents. Most of them she had never met, unless their children had created some sort of intolerable mischief. She typed in Abel name and received his information. Yes, Jackson Nathaniel Teller-Mikaelson and Niklaus Ansel Mikaelson. It had to be Niklaus that had left, she thought. Jax Teller still picked up his son every afternoon. 

 

*

 

A few hours after her emotional talk with Abel, Jax Teller swaggered into the playroom to pick up Abel. “Mr. Teller, may I speak with you?” she asked softly. She was a little irritated at the knowing looks some of the other parents gave Abel's father as she asked to speak with him. Some of them had expressed a concern about Abel's admittance, because of his father's record, she stuck to her guns, and rightly so.

Jax came straight from the Wahewa, exhausted after a long full moon. He felt better than last time, but last time had been maddening. He followed Ms. Harrison to her office, “Is everything okay? Did Abel do something?”

“No,” She quickly reassured him. “Abel has been perfect, Mr. Teller -”

“Jax, please.” Jax relaxed. 

“Jax then,” she smiled, “I have been a bit worried about Abel lately. He has been quiet, and sad -”

“It's a family-issue,” Jax said, the openness that had been there a moment ago closed off. 

“I know,” Ms. Harrison hurried to say, “I'm not prying. Your business is your own. I wanted to talk to you, because Abel came to talk to me.” Jax frowned, worried. “Firstly, to establish some truths; you and your partner recently split?” 

Jax gave a short reserved nod. “Three months ago.”

“Abel told me why. I would like to applaud you for telling him the truth. I have experienced many parents splitting, but not telling their children why, leaving them confused and disoriented.” 

“Abel is just a kid, but it's not right to lie to him.” 

“He is a smart kid. He knows why things are as they are. He understands.” 

“Then why are we having this conversation?” Jax asked. 

“Because he told me that he is sad.”

“No shit. His life did get turned on its head.”

Ms. Harrison sighed. Jax frowned, not understanding. “He said that when he is sad, you always comfort him, but you don't let him comfort you when you are sad. That you try to hide your own mourning from him.” 

Jax shifted uncomfortably, feeling his facade crumble. He was so tired after the full moon, he was barely keeping his shit together. 

“Abel is an unusually observant child, Jax. He is very well developed emotionally, far beyond his years. I've never had a child that could communicate his feelings as well as he did to me today. He wants to be there for you. To anyone else I'd tell them to buck up and be the parent, but Abel has a need that differs from most children.”

Jax shook his head, “I don't know what the fuck to do,” he admitted. 

“How long has it been?”

“Six weeks.”

“Abel said your mother does not get along with Niklaus very well?” 

“That...” Jax sighed, “Is the understatement of the century.” 

“So you don't have anyone to talk to?” Jax just looked at her blankly. That said enough. “Abel is playing, so we have a little while. Can you tell me what happened?” Jax just scowled, though as the very same scowl had been directed at her by a four year old, Ms. Harrison was hardly intimidated by it. “Just so for future reference in case Abel feels like talking again,” she said, angeling it so that Mr. Teller talking to her was for Abel's benefit, and not his own. 

“Neither Nik or I are gay... strictly speaking. We never talked about it, never really thought about it. Over the years we've... looked the other way when either of us felt like entertaining female company..” Jax couldn't believe the bullshit he was sprouting; he and Nik were nothing if not lethally possessive. But given how much they were apart and the time Jax spent in prison – and his marriage to Wendy, it might as well have been true. 

Ms. Harrison shrugged, if it worked for them, she supposed it made sense. 

“Except... Nik got a girl knocked up.” She could see that Jax had trouble speaking about this, and understandably so.

“That was a bit too much to deal with?”

Jax shook his head, “Ain't just that. He put her up in his home, pays for her... we're not strapped for cash, but that's not the fucking point. She... she's in his home, with his family. She lives with Abel's aunt and uncle, and they welcome her.” 

“Do you have a difficult relationship with Nik's family?” 

Jax shook his head, “Not until now.”

Ms. Harrison nodded, understanding he must have felt betrayed. 

“At the same time...” Jax rubbed his face, “The guy I fell for wouldn't have left a girl on bare ground with his kid.” 

“What about Abel's mother, if I may ask?”

“Abel is from my previous marriage. When we divorced she fucked off and gave Nik her parental rights.”

“So, you have an open relationship, but-”

“We've never had an open relationship. Neither of us were okay with... it just wasn't worth breaking up over.” Jax shook his head, “I make no fucking sense....” He exhaled sharply, “It's different,” he said, “ -when it's out of your house. When you never have to face the consequences, see their faces, know their names.”

“But then he brings it home,” Ms. Harrison nodded in understanding. 

“He brings it into my home, where our son sleeps, a baby that is my sons sibling - a stepchild I never wanted that I will never be rid of. A woman in my life, in my sons life, that I will have to put up with for the rest of ... eternity...” he said, defeated. Ms. Harrison didn't even know the absolute truth of what she was hearing. Eternity indeed. Jax stood up, “Look, I'm sorry for venting on you. This isn't your problem.”

Ms. Harrison stood up and shook his hand, “Nonsense. Let me know if I can help. If there are any big life events you think could affect Abel emotionally, don't hesitate to let me know so I can keep an eye on him. It's quite common for kids to feel like they're being replaced when another child comes into the picture. It's something to look out for.” She thought it best not to tell him that Abel had all but outright said just that. Father and son needed to talk to each other, without her mediation. 

“Thanks Ms. Harrison, I'll remember that,” Jax said. Exiting her office he whistled sharply, making a few of the parents jump. 

Abel looked up as he heard his Papa. He put down his legos and walked over to him. He wondered if he was angry with him for talking about family to others. Grandma always said that family was family. Strangers were strangers. Jax sat down on his knee and rubbed the smeared chocolate on Abel's cheek. “Hey sweetheart,” He lifted him into his arms and hugged him tightly, “I talked to Ms. Harrison. Gotta say kiddo, I'm really proud of you. That was a really grown-up thing to do. Next time I'm sad, I'll come find you, okay? I'll even wake you up. Does that sound fair?”

Abel just wrapped his arms around his father's neck and hugged him tightly. “Yes,” he whispered. 

 

*

 

“I thought Abel was gonna be with your mom today?” Opie asked. 

“Nah, we need to have some quality time together,” Jax said. “Ms. Harrison said he's been sad lately, so I thought a couple  
of days for ourselves would be good for us.”

“Clay needs you. You haven’t been around much lately.”

“Clay can fuck off,” Jax replied as he loaded the dishwasher. 

Ope ignored him and looked around the swanky house. It was far fancier than anything he'd ever envisioned existing in Charming. Coming here always made him feel out of place. Jax seemed to be in his natural habitat though. Made him wonder how loaded Klaus really was. “So you're keeping this place?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Just would have though... you'd move closer to you mom, back to your old neighborhood or something. Would be more practical,” Ope offered. 

“The house is in Abel's name, so it would just be standing empty. Besides, I like the gates, the security. No one can walk into my house and kidnap my kid,” Jax pointed out, only half joking. Actually, he wasn't joking at all. “It’s on Wahewa land, so cops can’t just show up at my door when they please.”

Ope held up his hands in surrender, “Fair point,” he admitted. 

“Bulletproof windows and walls...” Jax smiled, “Nah, I think I'll stay.”

“I got it, I got it,” Opie chuckled. “I've never had anyone come at me at my house, y'know.”

“Both Nik and I are plenty used to it -” Jax paused and stopped as he realised what he had said, “I mean- I...” he sighed and put the dirty glasses down on the counter. Sometimes he really hated being a hybrid. If he had been human, just plain human he wouldn't feel the loss so keenly. He had thought how he felt in prison was bad. Their bond was still solid, but even just the violent loss of the sirebond was giving him stress induced headache, and it made his skin feel like he was constantly suffering from pins and needles. 

“Jax -” Ope saw Jax’s eyes fill with tears and came over to him and pulled him into his arms, “Fuck, you're cooking. Are you running a fever?” Ope felt his forehead. Jax shook his head. Opie sighed, “You never told me what happened.” Jax didn't look at him. “Why did Klaus leave, man? I though you worked it out?” 

Jax still didn't say a word. 

“Jax-”

“It ain’t important. I’m sick of talking about it. I just want everything to land back in its place.”

“You're hurting -” Ope was cut off by Jax's phone ringing. Jax flipped the sleek phone over to see Nik's name lighting up the screen. “Take it.”

“I don't want to.”

“He could be calling for Abel.”

Jax scowled at him, but regardless of everything, Nik was still Abel's dad. “Hi,” he responded. 

A soft “hello,” came through from the other end. 

“What do you want, Nik?” Jax sighed. 

“I wanted to know how you're doing after the full moon,” Klaus replied. 

“You don't have to check up on me.”

“No matter what happens, you will always be my progeny, Jackson. I will always look out for you.” 

Jax sighed and glanced at Ope, who was pretending not to listen. He wandered out into the living room, “I was out with the Wahewa Pack,” he said, “Did you arrange that?”

“I thought you might appreciate their presence rather than I returning.”

“You should have thought of that before...” Jax muttered. Klaus didn't reply, but Jax could hear the sad sigh. 

“Jax, I -” 

Jax could hear a thunderclap in the background of wherever Klaus was. “There is a hurricane coming,” Klaus said, “I have sent you a few weeks supply, it should arrive shortly.”

“I can hunt on my own,” Jax hissed. 

“Jackson please,” Klaus pleaded, “Please don't risk your health.” 

Jax sighed, “Fine....” 

They were silent for a while. Jax was listening to the rain on the other end of the line. “I wish things could have been different,” Klaus whispered. 

Jax could swear he could feel Niks breath on his neck. “We're not – stop it,” he choked out, tears making his throat swell shut, making it hard to talk.

“Can I talk to Abel? Or has he gone to bed?”

“It's the middle of the day,” Jax sniffed and headed towards Abel's room. 

“Apologies, I tend to forget the time differences.” 

“Abel,” he called out softly, “Your Dad wants to talk to you,” he said and handed him the phone. The four year old grasped the phone with both hands and held it up to his ear. “I'll leave you to talk, dear.”

 

*

 

When Jax came back from Abel's playroom, Ope could see Jax had been crying. Even as he tried to hide it, he had known Jax since they were in diapers. They sat down on the couch, and after a little while Abel came and joined them. The kid crawled into his father's lap and curled up like a cat. Jax patted his white blonde hair and kissed his head. “I love you more than anything in this world, baby,” Jax whispered. 

Ope felt like an intruder in his best friends home. 

 

*

 

“So... what's it like?”

Jax looked up from the engine with a confused expression. “What?”

“Sex. What's it like?” Tig asked again. 

Jax scowled. “Fuck off, he said and stuck his head back under the hood.” 

“Don't be like that man.” Tig grinned. “I've tried everything but that. Dish it.” Jax ignored him. “C'mon. A finger in the backdoor can feel pretty sweet, but the whole deal? Jaaaaax.”

“Tiiiiig” Jax imitated his whine, “we're not ever having this conversation.” 

“Too gay? I swear I'll resist the urge to braid your shiny long girly hair.” 

Jax straightened up. “You're pushing it Trager.” 

“What? By insulting your hair? Us deviants gotta stick together man.”

Jax sighed, his irritation deflating like a popped balloon. “Being with someone you love doesn't make you a deviant Trager... it just makes you a happy man.” 

Tig paused and studied Jax. “You happy Jax?” He asked, dead serious. 

Jax shook his head. “No.” 

“Anything I can do?”

Jax shook his head again. “No.” 

*

Tara smiled. “He's all healthy. Fit as a fiddle. It's like nothing ever was out of place.” 

Jax nodded, a little relieved. Of course he knew but it was still a relief to hear it from a professional. 

“How's Klaus?” Tara asked. “I haven't seen him around in a while.” 

“He's back in New Orleans.” 

“For how long? Abel.must miss him.”

“Permanently, this time,” Jax said with a sad half - smile. “Didn't work out in the long run.” 

Tara sat down shocked. “Jax... I'm so sorry. What happened?” 

Jax looked at her doubtfully. Did she really want to hear all about his fucked up shit?

Tara sensed his hesitance. “OK, I'll start. I'm sorry we haven't really talked since... everything. I didn't get to tell you how sorry I am for messing up your life, and for doing that to you.” 

Jax sighed. Out of the frying pan and into the fire, he supposed. That's what he got for trying to avoid an uncomfortable conversation with Tara Knowles. “I know Tara. It wasn’t your fault. I know that. I just didn't know... how to talk to you after…” Fuck it. He’d rather talk about anything else. “Nik cheated on me so I sent him packing.” 

Tara blinked. “Oh.” They had seemed so solid and Klaus had been so devoted to Jax that the possibility of him cheating on Jax hadn't seemed like a viable option. 

“I was in prison, but... she got pregnant. I don't know if he just didn't tell me or if he didn't know until she was born, but now he has a daughter.” Jax chuckled. “Better now than later. I made a deal with Clay that when he retired I did as well. I was gonna leave SAMCRO for him. So we could have our fairy tale life... that obviously didn't happen.” 

“How is Abel doing with it?”

“He's upset.”

“Did you tell him the truth”

Jax nodded. “Yeah. Can't lie to him. Just makes it worse when he learns the truth. Worst part is - Clay knew about us right from the start. So did Piney. They saw straight through me. The entire club knows now and... they don't care. All... this stress and anxiety about the fucking rules was for nothing. We could have been happy and just... we could have had nearly fifteen years Tara, instead of this patchwork bullshit on-and-off affair.”   
Tara twisted her finger anxiously. “Jax I need to tell you something. You need to know some truths Jax. I can't keep quiet if it could give you some perspective.”

Jax motioned for her to continue. 

“We didn't use a condom, Jax. I got pregnant. I had an abortion.” Jax just stared at her, shocked. A thousand emotions coursed through him, none of them good. Tara held her breath as she waited for a reaction, but as she didn’t get anything, she continued. “Klaus knew. He guessed. He came to the hospital, took one look at me and... somehow he knew. It was the day after I had.... the abortion.” 

“Why... why didn't he tell me?”

“I begged him not to. I said you had enough to deal with. He didn't quite agree but... I made him promise.” 

Jax leaned back, trying desperately to process everything he was thinking and feeling. 

“There is something else.”

Jax gave her a look of defeated desperation. More?

“The day before the party you mom talked to me. She said... that all you needed was a push in the right direction. That you were being hesitant with me because of the snafu with Wendy... Tara inhaled deeply and gathered the courage to say the next words. Jax... i think it was your mom that spiked your drink.” 

Jax just stared at her. He shook his head in denial. 

“Klaus... knew that as well. I told him.” 

“What did he say?”

“Not much. He wanted to know my reasoning. I think woman who was willing to kill the mother of her grandchild wouldn't above doing anything she deemed necessary to protect her family.” Tara bit her lip, deeply saddened by the pain this was causing Jax. “I've seen how she treated him, Jax... Klaus brother was here while you were in the coma-”

“Elijah?”

“Yeah.” 

“He told me about you and Klaus.” Tara tried to comfort him. “How close you were. How long you'd known each other.... Jax... I just... I needed you to know everything before you give up on the greatest love of your life.” 

“Thank you Tara,” Jax whispered, his voice rough and unsteady. 

“It's the least I could do after how I messed things up. I just hope I didn’t make it worse now… but you needed to know. I hope you find your way back together Jax.” 

Jax gave her a brief nod as he left. 

He couldn't even remember how he got to the clubhouse after-wards. He sat through church, but he didn't hear a damn thing. 

His mind spun in circles trying to make sense of everything. Was Tara right? Did Klaus compel her to say those things? But then wouldn't he have used that information before? Unless... Klaus genuinely didn't want him to feel the sting of his mother's betrayal. 

TBC


	21. 19 part 1 (I think)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to lose count of my chapters...

Chapter 19 Part 1

 

Gemma let the joint hang languidly from her fingertips. The past couple of months had been odd to say the least. She’d honestly believed with with Klaus out of their town and out of their lives, that Jax would fall back into the fold of his family and the club. But the opposite had shown to be true. 

Jax was more distant from her and from the club than ever. He poured all his energy into Abel. While she loved that, it left her with very, very little time with her grandson. Even less with her son. For some reason Jax trusted one of the Wahewa girls more than his own mother to watch his son. In the pit of her stomach, she hoped the Wahewa-girl, young and strong had turned Jax’s head back towards pussy. As much as she hated every women he’d ever been with, Tara being a sort-of exception,she loved them all more than Klaus-fucking-Mikaelson.

Jax had pushed against Clay more brutally than he ever had in the past. 

Her boy was angry, always angry. Except when Abel was there. Then he was sad. She didn’t think it was right for a parent to lean on their baby like Jax leaned on Abel. Abel should be allowed to be a kid, not deal with that fallout of his father’s failed love-affair. 

That had made Jax angrier. She had never seen him so angry. In all of this, Opie always had Jax’s back. Gemma knew Opie loved his brother, but Opie was the sensible sort. As much as he loved Jax he would not support him if the reason wasn’t good enough. 

Clay backed down from Jax’s mad rage. Gemma had never seen that before. But what could Clay say against a single-father who prioritised his son over the Club. 

Gemma exhaled, letting the smoke dispense into the room. 

All that rage. Where was it coming from?

 

*

Klaus sat pouring over the blueprints for his new house. He was rebuilding the old plantation that Hayley burnt down, this time with magic woven into the very walls to keep them safe, even from house-fires. It wasn't like he had much else to do. Rebekah, Elijah and Cami were off somewhere with his daughter keeping her safe from their maniac of a mother. And Jax... Jax was not answering his calls. He was not worried, per-ce, because his calls were actively rejected and thus Jax was - strictly speaking, fine. He was not ashamed to say he would watch his mate though their bond. He knew it was an invasion of privacy, but as a sire, it was his duty to ensure his progeny was not running rampant. Still, every week he sent blood, so that Jax would remain a strong healthy progeny.

 

Klaus cocked his head and looked over the blueprint one more time. How dead would he be if he put Hope’s and Abel’s bedrooms next to each other? Klaus sighed in defeat. Probably more dead than he was prepared to be anytime soon. 

 

To think... he'd had hope...

 

*

Alvarez scratched his beard, “Jax being gone, it changes things, Clay. Understand, we value our relationship with the Sons, but if it bring us trouble with the Mikaelsons… that ain’t something I’m willing to risk, ese. That danger-level is above our paygrade.”

Clay cocked his head and stepped forward. “What exactly do you mean?”

Alvarez and his VP looked at each other, not quite believing any of the Sons could be so clueless to who was in their midsts. Alvarez shifted uneasily. “Never mind. One of our... divisions does business with the Mikaelsons. It would be bad for business, and our lives, if that relationship should turn sour due to... personal differences. The Gallindo Cartell is one thing… but Klaus Mikaelson, he keeps men like the Gallindo’s awake at night. As long as there is no bad blood between the Sons and your former VP… there is no issue between us.”

*

Sitting up in the dormitories Juice couldn't get what Alvarez had said out of his head. He didn't strike him as the guy who who spoke out of turn, or said things he didn't mean to. No one could deny that Jax had acted strangely the past couple of years, and even stranger in the past few months. Juice refused to believe that it was all connected to Jax being gay. That just did not line up. He already had proof of that Jax had lied about not having a sexual relationship with Klaus - that it was a thing of the past, but the question was, had he lied about it still going on? Pulling out his laptop from his bag he flipped it open and made a quick google-search for Klaus Mikaelson. 

He had expected the usual tax-information, address, facebook and so on. He had not expected gossip. Browsing through the links he found that Niklaus Ansel Mikaelson was not only well known, he was rich. Like, Scrooge McDuck type money. His family was influential, but from what he got, not much was actually known about them as they were very reclusive. The only information he could find about the family as a whole was an event in a tiny town in Virginia. There was only one picture of them together. Any other pictures were mostly Klaus or his elder brother Elijah. 

He typed another search, Klaus Mikaelson Jax

Juice sighed as nothing relevant came up. Then he felt like smacking himself and edited his search to read Jax's full first name. 

That got some hits. He followed the link to a decade year old article. Is it Over? The headline read. It was a sensationalist fifteen year old old rag, but info was info. 

Financial savant and socialite Klaus Mikaelson is rarely to be seen without partner Jackson, but lately he has not been seen anywhere near any Mikaelson property or event in months. There were even rumors of wedding-bells chiming in the distance, as Jackson was spotted with a distinct ring on a certain finger on a recent visit to New York.

Juice's eyes flicked down to the image which showed a ridiculously young smiling Jax curled under the shoulder of Klaus – whom looked much the same. Their intertwined hands showed Jax with a ring on his ring finger. Juice frowned. Jax had worn that ring for as long as he could remember – all the years he had been around at least. Juice closed the tab and continued browsing. More pictures; he sighed. At least their relationship was well documented. How had no one known that Jax's face was splashed across most every front/page there were in the world? 

Juice clicked on a link to a newer article. 

Jack Mikaelson back in the spotlight?

The relationship between tycoon Klaus Mikaelson and his long-time-long-thought-lost lover Jack recently resulted in matrimony. The certificate shows that the mysterious Jack is in fact Jackson Nathaniel Teller, a prince in the criminal underworld and a decorated Marine. Native to Charming, California, 'Jax' Teller is currently the Vice President and heir to the biker-gang Sons of Anarchy.

Mind spinning, Juice pulled up the New York Marriage License archives. Juice felt like the bottom of his stomach fell out when he found what he was looking for. Jax had lied to them. He had lied in church, at the table. 

He had lied to their faces. 

*

“Clay,” Juice approached their president. “I... I fucking hate this, but... Jax lied. I mean, he lied more than we knew.”

Clay raised a brow, “Do you have proof?” Juice handed him a print-out of the article and the marriage certificate and formal adoption-papers for Abel. Clay nodded. A part of him was sad. With everything going on, he had still raised Jax; he was still his son. To give his step-son, whom he'd had such high hopes for, such a send off was saddening to him. But it needed to be done. Ever since Klaus left Jax had been gunning for him, and he could not have that. 

As they gathered for church Clay remained standing. “This is gonna be a short one guys. I ain't got heart for anything else today.” 

Tig frowned, “What's up man?”

Clay ignored him and deepened his fake sorrow. “Jax... I gave you every chance. Chances to... rectify your mistake, or come clean, honestly, but you chose to lie to us. You chose not to trust your family, your brothers. For months you have upheld this lie...”

Jax shook his head, “What are you on about?” HE had just dropped off Abel at his mom’s, given that he hadn’t had the chance to call Nina, and this was sort of short notice. 

“Mikaelson.” Clay dropped the marriage certificate on the table. “Jax Mikaelson, or isn't that your name now?” Jax paled to a shade of deathly white as he saw what Clay dropped in front of him. He leaned back as Bobby stretched across him to look at the papers. 

Bobby flipped through the papers, “Is this a joke, Clay?” 

“It's no joke. Juice,” Clay gestured to their Informations Officer. 

Juice sighed, “It was something Alvarez said. He said... he didn't realise we were involved with the Mikaelsons, that he would have done business differently if they'd known... I couldn't get it out of my head. I didn't have took hard for this,” he stressed, very upset for what he knew was coming, “I just searched your names and this was the first to show up.” Juice shook his head, “I'm sorry Jax, I really am.”

“This is bullshit,” Opie spoke up in Jax's defense. “Look, I knew about this. Dad knows. Clay, you fucking knew. Juice you fucking knew. Gemma knew, Tara knew. Wendy signed over her parental rights to Klaus. The fucking RIRA kings knew. Abel's fucking nanny knew. It's just you blind motherfuckers who couldn't see what was going on right in front of you. The fact is, Clay, you didn't give a shit about them this he stated pushing you out.”

“There is nothing about this that pleases me, Ope,” Clay shrugged, “Jax lied and we have the proof. It needs to be voted on again...” Clay paused. “I abstain from this vote. As the President, and as a father... my vote will be conflicting and half hearted no matter what I vote. As a father, I wholeheartedly want to give Jax a pass. As President, had Jax offered this truth freely... now, I must consider the lie. So I abstain.” Clay walked towards the door. “I can't watch this,” he said, giving the impression of a conflicted father to his club. Even if they voted him to stay, Jax would have lost any cred or pull within their ranks. That was perfectly fine with Clay. 

*

Bobby had passed on the marriage certificate and was now staring at the adoption papers. “Why this?” he asked Jax. “I mean, if you love the guy, I get the marriage, but... why this?”

Jax cleared his throat. “This was just a formality for our peace of mind.” After the blood-adoption, this was a fact. He bit his lip, considering his next words, “Nik is Abel’s biological father. Wendy put me down on the birth-certificate. This was the only thing that was fair to the both of us.” A white lie to tell the truth. A truth that could push them towards understanding. 

Even Ope looked a little taken aback at that. “Abel has your heartdefect...”

“Anything that was wrong with Abel was because Wendy was a junkie, nothing else.” Jax sighed, “Just get on with it, guys.”

Tig shook his head, “Sorry kid. Nay.”

Chibs sighed sadly, “If not for the lie... Jax, boyo, nay.”

“Nay,” Happy looked Jax square in the eye, “You had your chance to be honest brother.”

Kozig didn't dare look at Jax, “Nay.”

“For me and my old man, Jax stays,” Opie said firmly.

“You can't proxy a vote without talking to him,” Bobby said. 

“My old man said that it ever came to another vote over this shit, to always back Jax – like Jax would back all of you,” Ope shook his head in disgust. “Besides, my old man was at the ceremony. He supported Jax one-hundred per-cent.”

“Ope,” Jax injected, his voice trembling. “Let them vote as they please.” 

Juice looked like he was about to cry, “Jax stays. This is fucking idiotic.” He sat back, arms crossed over his chest. 

Bobby sat quietly and just looked at the papers in his hand. Finally he spoke, “I hoped you could be the fresh start this club needed Jax. But like this... not like this. If you can't trust us... then we got nothing. I abstain.” 

“Fucking coward,” Ope muttered.

“Ope-” Jax cut him off. “It's club decision. But on the subject of honesty...” Jax got up and took off his kutte and put it on the table, “I never lied to any of you. I just didn't tell you something about my life outside the club that you didn't need to know. I told you the truth as it was at the time. We lived together, raised a child together and none of you ever asked. None of you asked why I let Nik take Abel to the other side of the country while we were in jail. If you had asked back then you would have gotten a different answer than the one I gave the last time we had this talk. You wanna know the truth? He flicked some ash at the wedding certificates, Klaus’ signature looked like a work of art. “Those papers ain't worth shit. We tried to make it for for fifteen years -” his brothers looked at each other, surprised at the new information they were getting. “Sometimes I'd leave - for the club, sometimes he'd leave - because of the fucking club.” Jax chuckled bitterly and walked around the table. He sighed and told them sadly, “ This... this isn't me walking away from the club. It's you leaving me behind.”

As he left the clubhouse he didn't look at Clay. He didn't look at the prospects. As he kicked his bike into gear he heard Chibs yelling for him, but he didn't stop. He felt Chib's hand on his shoulder as he kicked off and sped out of the lot. 

*

When Jax came home he didn't wait a single second. He couldn't stay. Abel was at his mothers', so he would have to go get him. He packed his clothes, anything that didn't have any Sons icons on them. It barely filled a bag. He grabbed another bag for Abel's stuff and his favourite toys. His eyes rested upon his father's manuscript on the kitchen counter. He brought it. He threw his laptop into his bag and a few other things that had any emotional value to him. 

Heading into the garage he stopped to look at the house he was leaving. He hated leaving this place. It was the house Klaus had built for him. It was supposed to be their home. For a few amazing months it had been their home. 

He put some money in an envelope for Nina, a severance-package so to speak, as he wasn't exactly giving her a heads up. He broke his phone in half and threw it in the trash. He took the bloodbags from the fridge in the garage and put them in the coolerbox in the car. 

The car Klaus had given him. He never used it, preferring his mother's car when he had to use one. Mostly because him driving around in a Lamborghini Jeep would raise a few too many questions. The house raised enough questions in his mind. The good thing about it was that no one would be looking for it; Jax never drove it. Klaus used his own. 

It took a good twenty minutes to drive to his mothers. When he got there he was grateful to see Clay was not home yet. Unless he had called ahead, it would save him a really awkward conversation. He didn't want to talk to his mother. She had never been anything but disapproving of Klaus' presence. She hated that Abel loved him. She hated that Abel called Klaus Daddy. She’d loved it when he was gone.

“Hi, you're up late. I've already put Abel to bed,” she said. Gemma was in her jammies, drinking a cup of tea. He could smell the weed in the air, but with her heart he couldn’t blame her. 

“No worries, can you pack his stuff? I'll go get him.”

Gemma frowned, “Sure honey. Is everything okay?”

Jax paused and gave her a half-smile. “Yeah, I'm just a bit tired... I just really want him with me tonight.”

“Rough day?” Gemma asked. 

“Yeah.”

“Does make you wanna be with your kid, those days.”

Jax went into Abel's room to see his son asleep. “Hey buddy,” he whispered. He stroked his back gently to wake him up. Abel groaned unhappily at being woken, “Come on honey,” he lifted his son into his arms. Abel fell asleep with his head on his shoulder. 

“Car keys are on the counter,” Gemma handed him Abel's bag.

“That's okay, I brought mine.”

Gemma looked at him in surprise, “You have a car?”

Jax chucked, “I've had it for years mom. I just never really use it.”

“Does it run smoothly?”

“Purrs like a cat mom.” He kissed her on the cheek. 

Gemma frowned as the kiss lingered. “You sure you're okay honey?” 

Jax nodded. “Yeah mom. Just gotta get on the road. Night, sleep tight.”

“You too, honey.”

Gemma stared after her son as he walked down the driveway and down to his car with an odd feeling in her stomach. It was dark so she couldn't see it properly, but at least it looked like a proper safe car to have a kid in. Sighing she shook her head. She was a worrier. 

 

*

 

Clay put his keys down on the counter when he came home. He glanced around and noticed the lack of toys in his home. Wasn't Abel supposed to be here? “You tidy up Abel's stuff?”

“Jax came and picked him up a little while ago.”

Clay stopped in his tracks, then he sighed. “How is he?”

Gemma shrugged, “He seemed fine. A little off, but... I guess he just had a rough day.”

“Did he take the caddie?”

“Nah, brought his own. I didn't even know he had a car,” she smiled fondly, then she got sad. “I just can't shake this feeling...”

“Gemma... we had a vote today...”

Gemma looked up at him in alarm, “What vote?” 

“Back when Mikaelson left we had to bring it up in church. I couldn't keep it off the table anymore. The vote was in Jax's favour....”

“No...” Gemma felt horror creep up her spine. 

“Please, Gem, just let me finish. He lied, Gem and I let him get away with the lie because I wanted to keep him in the club. Said he and Klaus were over – or that any thing they had was over years ago. Since then Juice stumbled upon something...” He pulled the papers out of his inner pocket and handed them to Gemma. 

Gemma took them with shaking hands. “Are these real?” she asked. “These can't be real.”

“They're real, Gem.”

“I came to another vote. I abstained- no matter what I voted... if I voted for I would betray the patch and the laws I swore to uphold... if I voted against I would have betrayed myself. Bobby abstained. Jax lost the vote, three to four.”

“Who voted for him to stay?”

“Ope, of course. Juice. Ope said Piney saw this vote coming and proxied it months ago, just in case he wasn't here.” Clay rubbed his face. Secretly he was pleased with the result, but he couldn't show that to Gemma. 

Dread filled her, “Clay, I think Jax is leaving town.”

 

*

 

As Jax drove out of Charming it didn't even occur to him that leaving wasn't the right thing to do. He just needed to get away. He was desperate to have his son fall asleep without crying for his Dad. Just as that thought entered his head, he knew he was heading for New Orleans. 

*

TBC


	22. 19 p2

Chapter 19

 

*

 

Gemma slammed the door as she arrived at TM the next morning. “You bastards,” she seethed. Tig was the first to approach her. She whacked him so hard he fell to the ground. “How dare you,” she yelled, “After everything Jax did for you!”

Clay caught Gemma as she was about to kick Tig in the gut with her very pointy shoe. “Gemma, calm down. Did you talk to Jax?”

“No,” she brushed her wild hair out of her face. “Because he wasn't there! He left town,” she yelled. “He locked up his house, left his bike, left everything. Left money for Nina. Took all of Abel's stuff – birth-certificates, passports. Everything Clay. He broke his phone, cracked it in half.”

“He might just have gone away for a few days...” Chibs offered, “Jax ain't one to do something so rash? He needs some time to cool down.”

“Last night my grandson wouldn't go to sleep until I sang to him like his Daddy did.” She waited for a response, but it seemed like only Ope got it. 

“Fuck,” he muttered. 

Bobby looked confused, “I don't get it...”

“Klaus,” Opie said, “Abel always calls Jax Papa.” Ope cursed. “Who the fuck do you think Daddy is? Jax has gone to New Orleans.”

“I thought Jax and Klaus were over,” Chibs said. 

“If it was Kerrianne acting like Abel has lately...?” Opie asked. “I cant stand my kids crying. I cave in after two minutes.”

“Look, Gem,” Tig said, “This wasn't because we don't love Jax, but there needs to be consequences for his actions.”

Clay groaned. He just had to...

“Consequences?” Gemma asked. “Consequences, like for killing Donna?” she asked. “Sorry Ope.” Ope just waved at her, it was a valid point. “Like talking to the feds?” she gestured at Juice. “Like marrying a black woman, Chibs – and talking to the feds.” She shook her head, “What a bunch of pussy hypocrites you are. One of you better head down to New Orleans to get my son back where he belongs!”

 

*

 

Klaus sat at the head of the table as his siblings squabbled over what to do with his daughter. They only had until the following evening until Daliah would come for her. His precious little girl. He didn't know if he should be ashamed for that he loved her more because of how much he missed Abel. Because he had to put all his fatherly love, the love which was made for two, into one child. They had the same blue eyes, the same tuft of blond hair. Their giggle, their smiles, the way she nuzzled into his neck, just like Abel. He loved his daughter, but he missed his son. He had to admit that his focus was dragged away by the dark remains of his failing relationship with Jax, and thus he would soon be nothing but a vague memory in his sons heart. And soon after that, Abel would forget him, as children do. His son. His firstborn son, whose father was immune to magic...

“Klaus!” Hayley shouted at him. Klaus jerked out of his stupor. “Do you have anything to add?” she asked, voice laced with poison. 

“Jackson is immune to magic.”

The silence was deafening, if not for the heartbeats of the wolves and his sisters. 

“I am not immune to magic, Klaus. Me being a hybrid kinda proves that.”

“My brother is not referring to you, Jackson,” Elijah replied calmly. “Rather another Jackson.”

Realisation dawned on Hayley's face, “This man, would he take us in? Would he protect us?”

“Brother if I am not mistaken, Jackson decided to take his leave from this family and all its troubles...” he trailed off, not wishing to reveal to their company one of Klaus' sorest memories. “Did you two decide to rekindle your... friendship, in lieu of recent events?” 

Klaus flinched. He twisted the ring on his finger. At his expression, hope faded from Hayley's face. “The chances of Jackson taking you in... are minimal. We... are not on good terms.” Klaus shook his head, “But he might be convinced to share his immunity with her… for the right price… I will contact him as soon as it is morning in his timezone.”

“Why not now? This can’t wait.”

Elijah answered before Klaus could, “It would be unwise as Jackson is not one to be gambled with; on a good day he is as likely to let Hope die as he is to help her out of the goodness of his heart.”

“And risk Klaus’ wrath?”

Elijah cocked his head, “Jackson does not fear Klaus in the slightest and Klaus knows it. Their history is… complicated.”

“Complicated enough to let an innocent baby die horribly?” Hayley asked. 

“To be honest, I do not know.”

 

*

 

Hayley stood in the nursery, watching Klaus but their daughter to sleep. “What did you do for him not to even let us into his house to save the life of a baby?.” 

Klaus put a sleeping Hope down in her crib. “Jax and I have a... complicated history, Hayley. I would appreciate if you didn't tear open old wounds more than they need to be.” He turned off the light and closed the door to her nursery. 

“That’s what Elijah said. It’s not good enough.”

“It has to be good enough. Jax is a as likely to kill all three of us as he is to help, so please…” he trailed off, exhausted. 

“He can kill you? Actually kill you?”

“Yes,” Klaus bit out. 

“He must be powerful.”

Klaus closed his eyes. Jax was powerful, but too young and inexperienced to control or properly utilize that power. So far Klaus’ blood kept him strong and in control of himself. He loathed to find out what would happen the day Jax lost his temper. 

*

 

Jax parked the car outside the compound. Abel crawled out and looked up at the big door. 

“Is Daddy here?”

“Hopefully kiddo. He might not be home though. But we'll knock anyhow, eh? Perhaps Uncle Kol or Uncle Elijah is home.”

Abel smiled and grabbed his Papa's hand. Jax pushed the door open and walked into the compound.

 

*

 

Rebekah paced impatiently. “So what's the deal with this friend of Niklaus? Why does he hate him?” 

“Oh I wonder, because Klaus is such a lovable guy,” Freya quipped. 

“And not very forthcoming on the issue,” Hayley frowned and sat down with Elijah and her husband.

Elijah sipped his Bourbon languidly. “I very much doubt Jackson has any hatred for Niklaus, per ce. Niklaus was never anything but... kind towards him. I believe that Niklaus' fear might stem from the fact that Jackson chose to be with his mortal family. We all know too well that Niklaus is an all-or-nothing kind of man. Though I must stress that not being on good terms, does not equal hatred.”

“I seem to remember Damon Salvatore once mentioning a Jackson. Could it be the same one?” Rebekah asked. 

Elijah let a ghostly smile pass over his lips. “Oh Rebekah-” It had only been after Jax returned to Charming with his son that Klaus had un-daggered her for the second time. He had also erased any trace of Abel from her memories, due to her then-infatuation with a certain Salvatore-brother.

Their attention was diverted towards the entrance where a white haired child was sprinting into their compound. “Daddy!!” he squealed, his joy radiating from his small being. Elijah turned to see his brother with a shocked expression on his face. 

Shock turned to pure happiness in the blink of an eye. Klaus raced down the stairs and caught the boy that slammed into him. Lifting him up, Klaus hugged him tightly to his chest, “Abel,” he said his sons name like a prayer. 

Their audience looked on in disbelief as the kid was clinging to Klaus as if he were a life-force. Their attention was once more directed towards the entrance as quiet footsteps came into the light. Only Elijah recognised the beautiful young man standing there with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. 

“Elijah,” he greeted, deep voice sending shivers down Klaus' spine. 

Elijah greeted him with a hug.“You look… tired. Long drive.” 

Jax accepted it awkwardly, not very interested in being hugged by any Mikaelson. The betrayal of the birth of Klaus's daughter was still too fresh in his heart. “Yeah.”

“May I introduce you; our younger sister Rebekah, our elder sister Freya. They were indisposed the last few times you were… with us.”

“Yeah...” Jax's eyes flickered between the black girl - Rebekah - and her siblings, “I can see the family likeness,” he joked. “Is Kol around?”

Abels face lit up, “Uncle Kol?” he asked excitedly.

“Uncle Kol was very sick,” Klaus spoke softly, choosing his worlds carefully for young ears. “He has gone to your granddad and uncle Thomas in the Great Beyond.” 

“Oh,” Abel's face fell in disappointment, “Will he come visit?”

“Maybe in a while, love, but let's not get ahead of ourselves, eh? Is it not way past your bedtime?”

“This is Hayley and her husband Jackson.” Elijah continued the introductions. “Hope has been put to bed some time ago.” As Elijah had hesitated a moment to introduce Hayley and her husband, but given their current situation there was no way to gracefully avoid it. He watched as the pure happiness that had flooded Niklaus face at the sight of his son, faded in lieu of a flash where fear clouded his eyes. 

Oh dear. 

Husband meets former mistress. That was not an ideal situation. Especially not between a regular hybrid and Klaus' own sireling, exclusively fostered on his own blood. Elijah knew the second he saw him that Jax was incredibly strong, perhaps as strong as Klaus. And from experience, with a stronger will and a more violent temper. If one could imagine... Klaus destroyed cities in a fits of pique, but as Jax had proved, although unintentionally, Jax could destroy Klaus.

Klaus held his breath. He saw the colour drain from Jax's face as he realised it was the woman Klaus had cheated on him with that was standing in front of him. This was not how he had envisioned... who was he kidding? He had just hoped this would never happen. Of course it had to happen. It had to. But with all the magical shit that was going down in his life, a small miracle wasn't too much to ask for was it? "Jax," he exclaimed. Jax saw a flash of something in his eyes but didn't have time to process it before Klaus continued. "Did I miss your call?"

“I... come unannounced. I should have called ahead.” Jax swallowed, “But you're right. It is past his bedtime. We just dropped by to say hello before finding a hotel. Abel just couldn't wait to see you.” Jax looked away. He gestured for Klaus to give him their son. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name,” Hayley stepped forward, wary of strangers in her home, even as Elijah had seemed happy to see him. 

"Jax,” Jax frowned at her sub-conscious posturing. 

"Jaaax...." she waited for the rest.

"Teller." Jax saw Klaus close his eyes, obviously holding back whatever he was feeling. Klaus had been ridiculously emotional - in Jax’s opinion, about Jax taking his name. Legally his name was still Jackson Nathaniel Teller Mikaelson. He didn’t feel like going through the hassle of changing it again. But it seemed like it stuck deeper than that for Nik. 

"Jackson Teller.”

Jax paused and looked at her. She shifted uncomfortably under his suddenly cold piercing gaze. He tipped his head to the other side, trying to see what it was Klaus had seen in her. Was it once. Twice? Countless. The heightened emotions of the supernatural being also heightened his viciousness. His anger. His calm. It was an incredible feat of self restraint that kept him calm enough to bite back what he so dearly wanted to say. But he could not control the way his heart thundered in his chest. Klaus stiffened beside him. 

“Can't we stay with Daddy?” Abel asked pleaded.

Rebekah, Freya, Hayley her husband exchanged glances. Hayley was the one to speak up. “That's your kid?” Hayley turned to Klaus, pissed expression her face. "Klaus," Hayley called for his attention as he did not respond. 

Klaus' eyes flicked to her before spoke in a low voice, "This is not the time Hayley.” Klaus tucked Abel's head into his neck. “Jax, please stay. Abel's room is joined with mine. You can stay there, I will take one of the guest rooms.”

“Nik-”

“Please. It's not safe out there. Even for you.” Or for the people out there. Jax was still a young hybrid and he didn't have a problem with killing before he turned, let alone after. He’d killed his first man long before he met Klaus. If Jax was so close to the edge that if his tongue – or his fangs would slip, he needed to get him away before he ripped them all to shreds. Klaus was very proud that Jax so far was massacre-free. Well, massacre-free if one considered the supernatural element. That said, he was even prouder that with his lifestyle and the blood pouring around him Jax hadn’t lost control even once. That he knew of. But then, regular blood didn’t really appeal to him. 

“I can handle myself.”

“Of that I have no doubt,” Klaus smiled. 

Abel wrapped his arms around Klaus' neck. Jax's resolve crumbled. Abel had missed Klaus so much and his sons' heartache had only made Jax's pain worse. He sighed and nodded, “Fine.”

 

*

 

After they had put Abel to bed with a glass of warm milk, Jax and Klaus sat down in the sitting room. It had been hard getting the boy to sleep. He was terrified that when he woke, his dad would be gone again. They had both sat with him until he eventually dozed off. They'd put him down in Klaus' bed, surrounded in his scent, soothing his agitation somewhat. 

Jax just wanted to get the hell out of there and had it not been for Abel, he would have been out of the state already. 

“Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what brings you here?” Klaus asked. “The last time we spoke... it didn't seem like it would lead to another chapter in our story.”

“Abel missed you...” Jax trailed off. 

“And I missed Abel.” Klaus studied Jax's face. “And I missed you,” he said quietly. 

“I wasn't the one who left.”

“You told me to leave.” Klaus rubbed his face. “Jackson, before we continue this conversation there are some things you need to know.” He shifted a bit closer and inhaled deeply. “I love you more than anything in this world. There is nothing I wanted more than to have you and Abel with me. You need to know that. You need to not doubt that. If anything, please believe that.” 

“Why do I get the feeling there is a 'but' there?”

“There is no 'but' to that. There is just a lot going on here now. Things that will be hard for you to accept.”

“That why she is here?”

Klaus nodded. “Our mother was once barren. For her fertility she bargained her firstborn, and every firstborn of her line to be given to her sister. She had come for what she considers hers. Freya was the child she took a thousand ears ago. My daughter is the one she is coming for now.”

“Hence why your whore is shacked up in the bedroom next to yours.”

“If I knew you were coming I would have sent her away.” Klaus said quietly. 

“What good would that have done? I can smell her everywhere.” Jax shook his head, “I don't know why I'm so pissed off. It's not like we were together... I was in prison.”

“It does not account for broken hearts,” Klaus said quietly. “No one saw Hayley getting pregnant as a possibility. My carelessness came to bite me in the ass and you were the one to suffer for it. I can't blame you...”

“No…” Jax shook his head, “Abel is the one who suffers for it. He said... that you didn't need him anymore because you had a new baby.”

Klaus' heart broke in his chest. 

“He thinks you left because... he's not your real son.” 

Klaus exhaled sharply, “He is my real son,” he bit out. “My blood runs in his veins.” 

“He's a kid. He doesn't understand magic, Nik. He had a mother, he knows that. He knows you need a mom and a dad to make a baby. I came here because... I didn't know what else to do. He doesn't know a life without you. No matter what we do, he doesn't deserve to be caught in the crossfire of our conflicts -”

Klaus yanked him close and planted his lips over his. “Our conflict can end,” Klaus panted. “We can start anew.”

“It's not that easy, Nik,” Jax whispered sadly. “Not when your fuck-up is staring me in the face like that.” Jax pulled away. “We might still be married, but I'm lost Nik. I don't have a family and I don't have a home anymore. The club drummed me out and... with Abel, I didn't know what to do. I can't stay here, not with all of this. I don't know what I was thinking. Abel needs a stable life. One without death and violence at every turn...”

“I am your family,” Klaus' voice broke. “For all we have been through, even if you don't love me, I love you. You will always have a home, even if you don't want to live in it.”

 

*

 

Hayley and Elijah stood in Klaus's office, it being one of the few rooms one could speak privately in this big drafty house. Hayley shook her head, “That kid called Klaus 'daddy'. Explain that Elijah.”

Elijah sighed. “I am afraid that whenever Abel is concerned, my brother is less than willing to share. He is extremely protective, with due reason, and -”

“What due reason? If Hope is not Klaus' firstborn, then -” 

“Abel is the center of his universe, Hayley, his progeny, his sun, his moon and stars. He loves that boy beyond comprehension-” Elijah paused as Klaus stormed in. 

Klaus stopped in his tracks. “Is there nowhere in my own damned house I can turn for some solitude?” he snarled. The bite to his snarl was lessened by the obvious tear-tracks on his face. 

“Brother are you quite alright?”

Klaus flipped his heavy oak desk in frustration, slamming it into the wall. “Is anything in my life right now alright, Elijah? My son just spent an hour crying himself to sleep because he is convinced that when he wakes I will not be here. He thinks I replaced him. My family is torn apart Elijah.” He sank down to the floor with his head in his hands. 

“Did you ask Jackson to do the spell?” Hayley asked. 

While Klaus knew that time was of the essence, he felt hatred well in him. “It was hard enough convincing him to stay at all,” Klaus snarled at her. 

“He came here,” Hayley snapped back, “he wasn't just going to leave.”

“He came here because he was under the impression that this was a Mikaelson-estate, not a boarding house for stray dogs. He came here for safety, not-” 

Elijah stepped between them before it got any further out of hand. “Hayley, I recommend you allow me to speak with my brother in private.”

Hayley left wordlessly, but not without a potent scowl. Elijah waited until he could hear her stomping down the stairs to her own quarters. “I had not realised the pain of separation was so great for the three of you,” he spoke quietly. “Perhaps if I'd known what havoc Hope's birth would have wrecked upon you... I simply thought you had no desire for another child. That your unwillingness stemmed from your own problems with our father.” Elijah put Klaus' desk back in its proper place and sat down on it. “Even as I speak the words of how much love you and Jax have for each other, I seem to fail to comprehend the true depth of your bond. Is there no way to fix this rift between you and your companion, Niklaus?”

“If there were, do you not think I would have tried already?”

“If I were willing to see past Hayley having a child with another, and you willing to see past Jax having a child with another, is it not reasonable that he do the same?”

“It's not Hope whom is the problem, Elijah,” Klaus shouted at him, “It's Hayley! And her insistent self-righteous behaviour! It's her scent coating every surface in my home that is the problem Elijah. It's her very existence and her continued presence in my life!”

“She might be forgiven for being a bit on edge, given the circumstances- don't flash your teeth at me.” Elijah chided as Klaus hissed angrily towards him. 

“I cannot force him to stay.”

“So unlike you, brother.” Elijah teased. “Then I suggest that in order to make Jax feel welcome, to make reclaim his place at your side, you must make it clear to everyone that it is his place, that this is his home, regardless of whether he choses to share your bed once more or not. Rebuild the trust brother, and upon that you may rebuild the romance. Be his rock, prove to him that there will be no more earthquakes; you are steady ground for him and your son to stand on.”

In the end, Klaus welcomed dawn while watching over his son and his mate sleeping in his bed. 

 

*

 

TBC


	23. hapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mikaelsons learn a few things about Jax, and Jax learns a few things about them.

Chapter 20

The next morning saw Jax and Abel sitting at the head of the table. He sometimes cursed Klaus' love for unreasonably big houses, but at the same time, he was thankful for his predictable style and preferences. Kitchen was always on the east side. No exception. Klaus liked the sun in the morning and as he entered the vast kitchen area he understood why. Servants and a couple of chefs were preparing food. They looked quite serene as they went about their jobs, bathed in the warm sunlight of New Orleans. 

As soon as he sat down, food started arriving. 

“You arrive last night and now you're the head of the household,” Jax turned minutely as a man entered the dining hall. He recognised him as Hayley’s husband. She entered with her baby-daughter just after him. 

Jax shot a quick glance at his son, but Abel was not bothered by the presence of the other man. He reeked of werewolf and faintly like – the man was a hybrid, but not one of Klaus' direct sirelings. He did see his son shoot the baby a doubtful look. “Didn't realise breakfast was so formal.”

“Klaus is a stickler for formalities. Everyone has their place at his table,” Hayley said pointedly. 

Jax hackles rose slightly, but outwardly he just shrugged. He would not rise to her baiting. Klaus might be a stickler for formalities, but regardless of th state of their relationship Jax was an extension of Klaus so he#d sit wherever he damn well pleased. And if he wasn’t, he’d still sit where ever he damn well pleased. 

“Jax has always been a rebel,” Elijah sauntered into the room, already fully dressed in suit and tie. “I am just grateful his rebellions have always been directed towards enforcing his independence, rather than antagonizing others.” He raised a brow at the dark haired hybrids. “Though I would gladly pay a great deal of money to see Niklaus try to dislodge young Jax from his breakfast in an effort to reclaim his seat…” Elijah smiled to himself. Indeed he would pay to see that. 

Freya had the good sense to break the tension with a smile, “Where is Klaus? The staff never serves breakfast before he is at the table.” 

“Daddy is sleeping,” Abel said while picking at his fruit. “He spent all night in my dreams, so now he is napping in his chair.”

“Let sleeping dragons lie, and all that,” Jax joked weakly. Fuck, he hated New Orleans already. 

“I think we can all agree that Niklaus is an ill-tempered individual when rest evades him. Best let him sleep.”

“I think we can all agree I am more ill-tempered when I am hungry brother,” Klaus drawled at sat down next to Abel. The original hybrid looked tired indeed. His hair was ruffled and he was still wearing the clothes from the night before. 

Freya sat down and helped herself to some wine, “You arrival was rather fortunate, Jackson.”

“Call me Jax,” Jax glanced up at the dark haired hybrid on the other side of the table. “Only my family calls me Jackson..”

Hayley frowned at the obvious jibe.

Freya smiled tightly. She realised there was a story behind Jax’s rejection of their family and its name, and she was sure it was valid, given their family history, but now was not the time for trips down memory lane. She could see the strong bonds between Jax and Klaus. They were frayed and scarred but glowing with strength and vitality. But some were thin and obviously barely hanging on. Some were broken. She’d never seen any beings with so many formed and ripped threads between them. How she would love to know the stories behind them. “Have you decided if you can help us?” 

Klaus interrupted her, “We did not get that far in our conversation, Freya. Perhaps not over breakfast?” He gave the kids a meaningful look. 

Jax frowned, “Help you how?” he asked, ignoring Klaus. Of all the people there, he was the least supernaturally well-versed of them all. How could he help, and with what?

Freya explained, “Before we all were born, our mother was barren. She traded with her sister every first born of her line for her fertility.”

“Yeah yeah, I know about the sad family drama.” And Jax was not much sympathetic. “Get to the point.”

Freya frowned at Jax's brusqueness. “I was the first. It was a terrible life. Not one I would wish upon anyone, let alone my niece,” she said. She saw Jax's eyes flickered to the baby, his pupils pinning instantly in... distaste? “Of course, when we realised that Hope is not Niklaus' firstborn...”

Klaus could see Jax's mind going in the wrong direction as his husband's blue eyes hardened and freckles of gold coloured his irises. “Abel is protected by your immunity. Daliah seeks the magic that runs in our line.” Jax calmed as he realised where they were going, but Klaus' words did not quite make sense to the rest of their company. Klaus took Jax's cup, sliced his wrist and filled it for him. Jax accepted with a small smile.

Freya continued, ignoring her brother's actions, “We were hoping that you would be willing to share some of your blood to save her from the life I've had to live.”

Jax scratched his beard. “It's not that simple, I'm afraid,” he said as he sipped his drink. Instantly he felt better. It was not simple for several reasons. Most primarily; he saw no reason to shed a drop of his blood to save Klaus’ bastard child. Nor did he much like her mother. 

“What do you want?” Hayley asked, obviously agitated, thinking Jax was holding out because he wanted something from them. 

“A child can only have two sets of DNA, and in a magical adoption. I'm assuming that's what you're going for as the primary problem here is that she is Klaus’ first natural-born child” he glanced at Abel who had stopped eating and was sitting quietly in his seat, only slightly comforted by being bracketed by his parents. “-one of those sets gets replaced by the new parent, but replacing Nik's DNA with mine won't help you.” 

“Why?”

“Because Jax is a Mikaelson,” Elijah sighed. “And as Abel is immune, Hope will still by default be the firstborn child from the magical line.”

Rebekah injected. “Exactly how are you a Mikaelson? I mean, you could pass for one, but in a thousand years, I've never met you. How many children could our mother hide away?” She smiled, but there was no warmth in her smile. 

All Jax had wanted was a calm breakfast after a long journey. Luckily, Klaus cut in before he could say something he might come to have to apologise for later. 

“We are married, Rebekah,” Klaus said. 

“What-”

“And bonded,” Freya added, her eyes tracing the gentle flow of energy floating thought the air.

“Do not feel kept out of the loop, dearest.” Elijah interrupted her before she could start asking questions. “Klaus has over the years gone to great lengths to keep Jax and young Abel a well protected secret. I'm sure you can understand, with our enemies...” Elijah trailed off. “Kol was the only one asides from myself whom knew.”

Freya continued, “I can see the threads binding you, body and soul.”

“No active magic passes through the paternal genome.” Jax continued, forcing the conversation back to something less awkward, if only slightly, than their failing marriage.“If it's magic that's the problem, that is...” he let them arrive at the conclusion themselves. 

“Your being is tied too close to Niklaus’ to push him out. Your genes would simply tie to his once more.” Realisation dawned upon Freya, “But if we replace Hayley's DNA… her DNA being the activating ingredient, so to speak…”

Elijah picked up where Freya and left off. “Then Hope will lose her magic- magic is only activated if the maternal genome sets the right conditions, and since the Jax is also immune, magic will never affect her either, despite the power of Klaus magical heritage from our mothers line. Daliah will never be able to hurt her, or take her using magic at all. That is to say… if you will help us?” Elijah asked. 

Jax sipped his blood, trying desperately to make sense of his feeling. Ok, desperately was perhaps a strong word. He had been all over the place is in the last couple of days. Driving, the wind in his hair and Abel napping in the back seat had been only thing keeping his head level. He didn’t have to do anything and then someone else would deal with the all too painful reminder of why his life was the way it was at the moment. But that would cost him any chance at an amicable relationship with Klaus. Regardless of how he might feel about Klaus right now they still had to co-parent. Jax sure as fuck knew what he would do to someone who let his baby die when they could have helped. Especially when helping would cost them nothing but… heart and pride. He had to swallow his need for vengeance for the death of his marriage. But he could live with Klaus hating him.

But Abel…

Abel had a big heart, much bigger than Jax had ever had. Abel loved as deeply as Jax hated. Five, ten years down the line, would he be able to look his son in the eyes and tell him he let his… sister… die because he couldn’t swallow his pride? 

“You can have my blood,” he spoke slowly, “- but that's it. Whatever happens to all of you-” he gestured at them, “I can't take responsibility for what you leave behind.” 

The table was silent after Jax spoke. Given Klaus' own history as an illegitimate child, connecting the dots between Jax's statement and the stony expression on Klaus' face was not very difficult. 

Elijha broke the shocked awkward silence at the table. “We cannot ask for more. We thank you Jax, for your generosity. I can only imagine that is hard to be gracious in situations like this, but time and time again you prove you were indeed raised a prince.” Elijah raised a glass to him. 

Jax ignored him and drank deeply from his cup of blood, suddenly thirsty. 

As they left the dining hall, Elijah caught his brother by the arm. It was easily noticeable that Klaus had been very silent after Jax's statement. “Kill him with kindness, brother. Be patient, and you will see that he will warm to your daughter. He might never lover her like his own, but Jax is too good a man to ever be like our father was to you.” 

*

“I never imagined Klaus as a man in love,” Freya smiled at Jax. “He is just not the type to leave himself bare to anyone.”

“He wasn't always like that. I suppose much of it is my fault as well…” Jax flexed his fist, urging more blood to pour from the cut in his arm, bleeding into the ceramic rune-in-scripted bowl as Freya had instructed.

“Oh, you cannot take the blame for Niklaus' shortcomings. There are too many for us to count.”

Jax scowled and shuffled in the chair, “I guess you'd know. You're his sister.”

“I have merely known Nikkaus for a handful of days,” she said as she prepared for the ritual. “But his flaws are obvious.”

“Not as obvious as yours,” Jax said quietly.

Freya paused, “What do you mean?”

Jax glanced at her. “How you talk about other people says more about you than it does about them.”

“I know Klaus betrayed you. I see the bonds between you, but I also see that it is frayed and stretched thin.”

Jax wiped his arm as the wound healed. “Nik and I betrayed each other. Both our actions drove us to where we are today. He never crossed a line that I did not cross first. All of this shit going down – it's not his fault. He's just a man, and he fucks up- we all do. Like a man, he should be forgiven.”

“Have you forgiven him?” Freya asked. 

“Has he forgiven me?” Jax countered. 

“I don't know.” 

“I don't know either.” 

*

 

Klaus was laying back with his feet kicked up as both Hayley and Rebekah were yelling at him. 

“I am your sister! How could you not tell me you're married! Or that you like men! Or that you have a son!”

“I am the mother of your child – how dare you disrespect me and have him come here and I have no idea, standing there like a fool -”

“Shut up the both of you!” Klaus finally growled back at them, exhausted and frustrated. “Rebekah, firstly; I apologise. I did not tell you because by the time you were out of your coffin, I already had my hands full keeping Jax from killing everything and everyone left and right as he transitioned. By the time I returned we never really got a moment for a proper heart to heart. When we finally did, Jax and I had split -” He turned to Hayley, “Because of you,” he turned back to Rebekah, “And I was not much in a mood to discuss my failing marriage. It was not about you, it was about me, and Jax and Abel. I don't talk to Elijah about this either and I most certainly never talked to Kol about it.” 

He turned to Hayley again. “Hayley, when we had sex Jackson and I were split, but we soon got back together. Needless to say, he did not take the news of your pregnancy very well. Your rouse to steal some worthless artifact of mine cost me my marriage and my family. That Jax is here, is a huge deal for me. Even if Jax and I may never mend our relationship, I get to see my son and that means the world to me. Jax is helping us keep Hope safe. All I ask of you is to not be your insufferable and antagonizing self. If he lops your head off, there is nothing I can do to protect you.”

“My pack-”

“He is my mate, my companion, my husband, my progeny-”

“So am I-”

“No, you are not. There is a significant difference between simply transitioning and being a sireling. You might be the mother of my daughter, but you are not my mate -” 

“Klaus -”

“All I want is peace in my home, Hayley. For my son and my daughter to call each other brother and sister. Please give Jax time to find it in his heart to be at peace with our rambshackle of a patchwork family. Please don't make it harder.” He pleaded with her. “He already did more than he had to by coming here at all....”

Hayley stared at Klaus, not sure what to say. “I....” she exhaled, “I never thought you could love anyone enough to compromise your own desires.”

*

Hayley sat down on the bed, deep in thought, “I always thought Klaus just was a mean bastard. When I came here, he wanted nothing to do with me. It was Elijah who forced him to take me in. I swear he was... scared, freaked out. I thought it was because he didn't like me, because of everything in Mystic Falls, or he just did not want to be a father.”

Her husband just looked at her, listening intently. 

“When Hope was conceived, I used a root used during a Mating Moon to arouse him. It was to distract him, so we could get a sacred sword…” Hayley turned to Jackson. “I destroyed his marriage, Jackson.”

“No you didn’t,” Jackson stretched. “Klaus destroyed his own marriage. We’re not animals, Hayley. Being horny doesn’t excuse sticking your dick where it doesn’t belong. Jax should be pissed at Klaus, not you.”

Hayley nodded, relieved.

*


	24. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax and Klaus gets some much needed alone time

Klaus watched Jax. He was sitting in the library, feet kicked up with a heavy book in his lap. It was one of Klaus’ diaries, though it was unmarked so it was unlikely that Jax knew that. “Hey love,” Klaus made his presence known. 

Jax glanced up, “Hey.” He turned the page, “What’s up?” 

“I’ve found a suitable pre-school for Abel. It’s close by.”

“I’m not sure he wants to,” Jax said slowly. “He’s been pretty attached.” The only reason Jax was currently unattached from his offspring was Abel taking a nap in their rooms. 

“I know,” Klaus sighed. Another thing that was his fault, “I figured it would be good for him to make friends, to settle in.” Klaus frowned and Jax’s hesitance, “That is, if you intend on staying in New Orleans. Or are you… eventually heading back to Charming?” 

Jax put the book down, knowing he wouldn’t get to finish it by the way this conversation was going. “I don’t know.”

“How can I help?”

Jax rubbed his face, tired. His mind had been going a mile a minute in the past few days. Everything had gone so fast. Elijah was under the impression that he needed to come to grips with everything. Klaus’s elder brother was not quite in-the-know of the true viscousness of Jax temper, nor his life in Charming. He was perfectly fine with the ending of Klaus’ mother and aunt, and really couldn’t care less even if his husband had been notably affected by his mother’s tragic story. But Jax was fine with that secrecy. “I’m up in the air Nik. I just need to get my feet back on the ground. I’ve never been here before. I don’t know how to handle this.” 

Klaus nodded. He knew. This was equally new to him as well. “I know…” Klaus sat down int he chair facing Jax. “If it makes a difference, I want you here. I’ll do anything to keep you here.”

“Within reason…” Jax added. 

“The only thing I cannot do for you is walk away from my daughter.” Klaus paused, “I know you don’t feel it yet, or if you ever will, but she’s not Hayley’s anymore. She’s yours. Like Abel is mine.”

Jax closed his eyes and dropped his head back, “You’re right. I don’t feel that.” 

“Now that Daliah is no longer an issue… Elijah is working on getting Hayley, Jackson and Hope another place to stay.”

“Didn’t think you’d let the kid out of your sight.”

“Well,” Klaus sighed, “Jackson wants to go back to the Bayou but…”

“What’s the problem?”

“It’s a swamp. Literally a swamp. No heat, no water.”

“Not a good place for a baby,” Jax agreed. 

“Would next door be too close?” 

“As long as it’s not balcony to balcony.” 

Klaus nodded. “That would be preferable. I haven’t brought this up with Hayley, I wanted to ask you first. Would it be alright if Hope and Abel attended the same school? They have integrated daycare and pre-school.” 

“Not sure I want Abel putting down roots in a fucking war-zone man. Werewolves, vampires and fucking witches…”

“Not much better than kidnappers and bullets flying around his head.”

“Touche. We suck at this parenting thing.”

“We could suck worse,” Klaus countered. “He’s alive and healthy. He loves us, we love him.” 

Jax chuckled, “Yeah, I guess that’s true. We could suck worse.” 

Klaus smiled, “He has a distinct advantage of being unaffected by magic. He has no such assurances in Charming, not with the Sons and their enemies.”

“I’m no longer a Son.”

“You’re the son of the founder, Jax. You will always be a Son, even if you’re not at the table.”

“They don’t see it that way.” 

“They are shortsighted mortals. You have eternity at your fingertips.”

“I never wanted eternity. Just for my family to be safe and whole.”

Klaus bit his lip, sadly as it was true. Jax had been very clear on wanting to stay human. “I know. But this is what we have now. But the alternative was… in my mind, much worse.” 

Jax nodded. He knew that was true. He’d rather be what he was now than be dead. “I know. I’m happy to be alive Nik, don’t ever think otherwise. I’m just not looking forward to living longer than my kid.”

“I have people working on it. By the time Abel reaches maturity, we might have an answer. Find out if you were a fluke or if it can be redone. He can make the choice he will be at peace with.” 

Jax nodded again. “How about this; we let Abel decide. If he wants to stay, we stay.”

“And you?”

“I’ll make due.”

“I want more for you. I want more for us.” 

“I know… Look, I… I talked to Tara. She told me she had an abortion. Also told me that she asked you not to tell me…” Klaus nodded, wondering where this was going. Jax frowned to himself, “She also said she thinks Gemma was the one who spiked my drink.” Jax studied him, looking for any clues of what he was thinking. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Klaus rubbed his brow, “Because she’s your mother, Jax. You had enough trouble on your plate and to be honest, there is no way to prove it. You inherited your immunity from Gemma. Tara believes it, but there is no way to prove her suspicion.” 

“What do you think?”

Klaus sighed, “Tara is a very smart woman. I think she’s right. Gemma would do anything for you, even hurt you to - in her mind, keep you safe.”

That was the feeling he’d also had. Jax nodded. “I think… I’ll ask Abel if he wants to start pre-school soon. But.. it’s not fair on him for us to be on each our end of the country. You can’t leave New Orleans, I don’t have anywhere to be. We’ll stay here, live here. Abel needs his living situation to be stable. You and I… we get the time we need to sort out our shit.” Klaus nodded. “On that note, do you have a laundry room? I’m running out of boxers.”

Klaus laughed, “I’ll have my tailor come over, love.”

“I don’t need a new wardrobe.”

“Yes you do. There will be events and formal occasions. Just let me do this for you.”

Jax’s eyes shone with humour, “You gonna show me off like a show-pony?”

“You are a fine show-pony, love. It would be a mistake not to have you by my side for the world to see.”

“You’re still wearing your ring,” Jax pointed out. 

Klaus brought his hand up and twisted the ring on his finger. “And I will be until you take it off my hand.”

“Can I have mine back?” Jax asked. If they were going to try to fix things, he had a feeling that the familiar weight on his hand would help him significantly in reclaiming the feelings he was desperate to have in his heart once more. 

Klaus exhaled in genuinely surprised but also mind numbing relief. He nodded. “It’s in the safe.”

Jax nodded, absorbing the words. “You think we’ll make it?”

“If we want to, I think we can do anything. Even…” Klaus sighed sadly, “Even if I have to wait until our families are dust in the wind. If there is something we have now, it’s the time we need to make things right.”

Jax chuckled, “If that ain’t the truth.”

“We’ve been invited to tomorrow’s Mating Moon run with the Crescent pack. The North Atlantic Pack - my family, should be arriving as well. They’ll want to meet you and Abel. Some representatives from the Covens will be dropping by for formalities sake.”

“We’re not bringing Abel to a run,” Jax said, “He’s just a kid. Seeing people turn to wolves will freak him out more than a little.”

“He’ll be with the rest of the kids here at the compound.”

“I don’t trust anyone here to watch him, Nik.”

“Elijah?”

“Elijah on baby-sitting duty?”

Klaus nodded, “And Freya and Rebekah. And the hybrids not joining for the run. He’ll be safe.”

“It’s the hybrids I’m worried about, Nik.” 

“The kids coming are his cousins. He needs to get to know them.”

“Does it have to be when I’m not there?”

“They’ll be arriving tonight. You’ll have until sunset to decide whether or not Elijah can stay with him. All I’m asking is for you to keep an open mind. And keep in mind how much it would do for you to run with the packs. They know who you are, but seeing your run… it’s a glorious thing Jax. I’ve never seen anyone take to it like you.” 

“Why? I don’t want to be involved in any of your politics, Nik.”

“You are involved. Whether you like it or not. You are my mate. Hayley is the Queen of the Crescent Pack, they respect her. They see her as the binding tie between our packs. They respect her because of her tie to me. I have a problem with that.” 

Jax shrugged. “I don’t care.”

“The Wahewa pack doesn’t respect you the way they do because of me or your position with the Sons. The moment they saw you turn, the way you ran with them, it means more than anything else you can do, because it speaks to your true nature. Just by showing up tomorrow your secure your position here, independently from me. Wolves follow the strongest leader Jax. You’re a king without a crown. Hayley is not going anywhere. I can keep her away from you, but I can’t make her pack, or anyone else respect you. All you have to do tomorrow is show up. By dawn your word will be law.” 

“And how does that align with you?”

“You were born for this, groomed for this sort of leadership. My dynasty… that is a whole different game. Wolf-packs… I don’t have what it takes to lead that sort of crew.”

“And you want me to?”

“All I want you to is to take your rightful place. What I don’t want is for Hayley to take advantage of our situation, and hurt you in any way she can, just because she can.”

“Why would she?”

“Because you embarrassed her. She thought she had a hold on the Mikaelson family. That’s the card she’s been playing for the past year. You being here bursts her bubble, tells her pack that her privileges are a result of graciousness, not her prowess and power over me by our offspring.” 

Jax sighed, “I don’t give a shit about her. As long as she’s out of my way…” The thought of starting to climb that ladder was exhausting.

“I’m not forcing you to do anything Jax. All I’m doing is pointing out the options you have to get her out of your way, in every way, on your own, in ways that I cannot do for you.”

“And do what you can’t.”

“My world is different from yours, but all too similar, Jax. I preferred staying in Charming because I could exists outside of your club. Your ties were by choice, by brotherhood. Here… we are all tied by blood, that makes our family and our business one and the same. Inescapable.”

“Right…” Jax knew what that meant. There were no room for old ladies, so to speak, in this crew. You were in or out. He was already in. 

“The only thing tomorrow will change is how easy your life will be. Fight for your place at every turn, or...”

Jax nodded. “Fine. Fine. I’ll show up. Abel can stay with Elijah. But I ain’t promising anything. I’m not picking up any mantle here. Not getting into any politics if I don’t have to. All I want is some fucking peace.” 

*

Later that evening Jax stood on the terrace watching the wolves arrive. It was with mixed feelings he saw Hayley greet her pack and Klaus greet his. 

The only thing he truly wanted was to get them all out of his space. But as he watched how they all responded to Hayley he realised that Klaus was right; he needed to get on top of that - fast. He and Nik might not be sharing a bedroom at the moment, but Jax was nothing if not territorial. Nik was his, end of story. No one else could have him. Especially not that home-wrecking bitch.

Now Jax laid all blame at Klaus’ door for his actions, but Hayley was not getting out of his way. If she had done like Tara had done to Klaus - or Wendy for that matter; just gotten the hell out of their way, then Jax wouldn’t have had any hard feelings towards her. But right now Hayley was making this situation very difficult for him to process and get right with. 

It seemed… that he would have to take a leaf out of Clays book. Going with the flow wasn’t gonna get him what he needed for his family. Not here. This was a world of active players, not passive bystanders. 

Jax was not, never had been, a bystander to his own life. 

*

 

Early next morning Jax came down the stairs to the dining hall with Abel on his arm. 

"Well, that is a handsome young man we do not know," an old lady said as she saw him. Most of the guests had stayed in the compound overnight. No one had yet sat down. Abel went to Klaus who stood with Rebekah by the stairs as Jax continued to the guests.

"And there is a beautiful young lady I do not know."

"Sarah, pack elder of the Crescent Pack," she said and offered her hand. 

"Jax Mikaelson," Jax took the offered hand. "Welcome. I do hope you enjoyed your stay."

"Another Mikaelson brother." Like everyone else she assumed wrong. "We did, although our host disappeared halfway through," she gave Klaus a disapproving glance. 

"He had a kid to put to bed. Abel doesn’t do well without his bedtime stories. "

"Then perhaps his father can put his own child to bed, and leave the alphas to their business," she said with a condescending smile on her face. "It was after all a festive occasion that brought us all together. Now, with Daliah gone." She laid her hand on Jackson's shoulder, "It is a matter of respect."

Jax smiled as deepened his voice, letting go of the carefully controlled demeanor Klaus had taken so much care to teach him, letting his alpha hybrid nature bleed through, his blue eyes freckling golden, "Pack elder or no, you are not one to question me. You are under my roof and you will respect your host." He lowered his voice, whispering into her ear. "Klaus has fought hard for this alliance. He has fought hard for your lives. I would have killed you all for the illegitimate bastard your sweet pack-daughter sired, as is the lycan way.” Sarah paled as Jax reminded her of the traditional ways of their species. “Remember that when you disrespect him so casually." Jackson stepped in front of his aunt and started to speak, but Jax had already turned away and welcomed Klaus to his side. 

Klaus couldn't help but feel a small tingle at whenever Jax got a little riled up. Smiling he slid under Jax's arm and closed his eyes briefly as a kiss landed at his temple. "Let's sit," he called out and a moment after the food started arriving. “I didn’t mean for you to pick fights.” He whispered, but he couldn’t bring himself to be cross.

“I don’t tolerate disrespect towards my family,” Jax replied, surprising Klaus in his sudden public claiming of the Mikaelson family. “How would Wahewa protocol fly with this crowd?”

“The Wahewa are old school, very formal. Highly respected,” Klaus replied, “We are honorary pack members there. You their pack elder pretty much adopted,” Klaus half joked. 

“Okay,” Jax said and sat down. 

 

A few eyebrows were raised as Jax sat down at the head of the table while Klaus sat down at his right. As someone as about to reach out and grab some bread Jax cleared his throat. The hand immediately retracted. "Are we not missing someone?" he asked and looked to the empty seat. 

"Devina, I'll go get her," Rebekah said. 

Jax nodded. Hope, who had her seat between Klaus and Hayley started fussing as the seconds ticked by. A few smiled as Hope squealed and clapped her hands. Their company chuckled at her happy coos. Jax's attention settled on her as she made an unhappy sound and stretched her hands out. 

"I think she wants to sit with you," Hayley said, surprised at the fuss her daughter was making. Jax didn’t want the kid anywhere near him. He hated everything she represented. Her very scent made rage rise in him. Klaus’ and Hayley’s scent combined in her brought out a fury in him he could barely control. Tough it seemed like he wasn’t getting much of a choice as the kid crawled over her father’s lap to get to him. Reluctantly, and obviously so to the company, he grabbed her before she started crawling over Abel. 

Jax leaned in and caught Klaus' jaw in his hand. With cold gold freckled eyes he stole a kiss, much to Klaus’ barely concealed surprise. Hope cooed, "papa," Hayley's head whipped around. "pa pa!" she squealed and placed her chubby hand on Jax hairy cheek. Resting against his chest she turned to her dad and muttered, "dada," before she stuck her thumb in her mouth. 

Jax felt tension radiating up his spine. 

Hayley said something but Jax couldn't hear a word because her scent was... Klaus' scent. Not in the way that he had recently been near her. She smelled like his blood was in her veins. He closed his eyes as he felt his gums aching as his anger grew. It horrified him that as he held this little girl, barely a few months old, he wanted to kill her. He wanted to rip her to shreds, until nothing but red mist was left in the air. He took a short breath and smiled tensely.

He glanced at Elijah, who was studying their interaction. He angled his head slightly and heard Klaus' heart beating hard. He was impressed with himself for his voice to be even, to sound almost friendly. “I am not your father, kid.” 

“Papa,” Hope cooed and pushed herself against him. 

Jax had enough and pushed her back towards Klaus. Hayley stood and reached for her, but Hope whimpered and clung to Jax’s shirt with her tiny, surprisingly strong, but still weak, hand. As tears filled her clear blue eyes and she cried, Abel scowled and covered his ears. 

Klaus was paralyzed, sitting between Jax and Hayley and his screaming daughter. 

As Hope cried another scent started mixing with the scent that ignited Jax’s rage; his own. When Hope pulled at him again, he let her. Having the baby smell so much like himself, so much like Abel, rocked him at a fundamental level. He felt his anger fade and some very conflicted feelings take its place. Doing the only thing he could, he scowled at Klaus, “She gets that from you,” he muttered and put the girl back in his lap. 

"Where those her first words?" a voice came from behind them. 

"You must be Devina," Jax addressed her without turning around, "You are late, find your seat."

"You could just have started without me -" she paused as Rebekah gave her a look. 

Jax cocked his head, "I'd ask if you were raised by wolves, but given our present company that would be grossly unfair of me," he drawled. A few of the werewolves chuckled. "Now that we are all here," he lifted his glass, "To the newlyweds,” he gestured to Hayley and Jackson, “-to alliances,” he gestured to the elder witches in attendance, “- and to all the couples enjoying their first Mating Moon and to the rest of us…” Jax smirked, “We’ll have our fun." The toast was met with puzzled reactions from the witches and the vampires but with happy approving cheers and excited whistles from the wolves.

Devina frowned as she saw Klaus affectionately rub noses with the new guy, "Who is that guy?"

Rebekah leaned in and whispered, "He's Nik's husband. For gods sake, don't aggravate him any more than you have."

"Why not? There is nothing he can do to me."

"You know how powerful our father is. How Klaus didn't hesitate to fight him."

"Yeah?"

"He has a temper to put it mildly. Watch my brother. Do you know him to respect anyone?"

Devina raised a brow, but did as Rebekah advised and watched the newcomer.

And indeed the lunch passed without any incident. 

 

*

 

“Rebekah tells me to not piss you off.” Devina approached Jax. He was sitting alone, watching the crowd. She had a feeling he was content with his solitude. “She tells me you’re Klaus’ husband. Makes me wonder what kind of man can reign in the mighty Klaus Mikaelson.”

Jax looked down at the teenage girl that spoke. “And you are?”

“Devina Claire. Regent of the Nine Covens.”

“A witch… what do you want?”

“You should pay me some respect. I am queen.”

Jax scoffed. He hadn’t been considering paying her any disrespect, but with that crabby attitude… “You’re a child. A title is only a title when you hold only symbolic power.” 

“My power is not symbolic.” Devina raised her hand. “A vampire like you should know the power of the witches.” 

Jax leaned back in his chair, amused. “Did you come here to have a nice lunch or to whip your dick out?” 

“The lunch, but I’ll whip my dick out if I need to.” She angled her shin up defiantly. 

Jax gestured for her to continue. 

Devina closed her fist, but nothing happened. 

“I’m waiting,” Jax crooned. 

Devina grunted in effort to make her magic touch him, but it evaded him like opposing forced magnets. Her efforts gained the attentions on a few people. Jax stuffed his hands in his pockets and waited patiently in his chair. His casual attitude to an angry Devina Claire got more attention from their company.

“This is awkward,” he said. “ Witch-queen,” he smiled crookedly. “The most powerful witch in the world comes into my home, manners ill-befitting the royal she claims to be. You may call yourself a queen of your people but you are still a guest in my house. Whatever-” Jax waved his hand, “-you’re trying to do to me, I’d assume it is not pleasant. Until your mother teaches you some manners I’d prefer if you leave our humble abode. Whipping your dick out to measure is no way to entertain polite company.”

“This is not polite company,” she spat. 

“Yet you are the only one acting like a savage.” 

“Marcel will hear about this,” Devina bit. 

Jax laughed outright, “Niklaus’ fosterson. I never did have the pleasure. But how about you -” Devina jabbed her hand at him once more, “ - stop trying to kill me?”

“Our peace is over Klaus,” Devina shouted at the hybrid standing behind her. 

“No it is not,” Jax drawled. “None of your wise kin will start a war over defending your wounded pride, over your inability to kill me unprovoked.”

“You provoked me!”

“Only a child would be provoked by an introduction that you yourself initiated.” 

“Devina,” Klaus injected before she could speak once more. “This is not going anywhere and you won’t win this argument - that I know from years of experience. My dear Jackson is a mountain that cannot be moved… by force nor magic and I am afraid that your only weapon - logic, is not one your side in this matter.” Klaus shrugged and wrapped an arm around Davina’s shoulder, leading her away from her certain death. “He has always been like this. My god you should meet his mother. She makes my Ester and Mikael look like positively godly examples of parental delight.” He could hear Jax huff behind him. He should have warned his mate about Devina’s violate temper. That in combination with Jax’s own very violate temper was not an ideal mix. 

“You really couldn’t help yourself, could you?” Hayley sneered at Jax. 

A lazy smirk spread over his lips, “Complacency is not in my nature.”

*

TBC

*


	25. Chapter + important note

Jax rolled his shoulders, anticipating the full moon to come out soon. He hadn’t wanted to be there, but now that he was here, under the starry sky waiting for the moon to apex, he was excited. 

Jackson, co-alpha of the Crescent pack, Hayley’s pack, stepped forward. “This is the second moon we will not have to turn. It’s our first Mating Moon as hybrids. I do not know how this will affect us… but good or bad, we’ll make it through it,” he said with a smile. 

Jax glanced over at the North Atlantic pack. Some of them were rolling their eyes. He was inclined to agree. These people really loved to victimize themselves. With a sigh he walked over to his husbands pack with a wry smile, “It seems I’m alone in being fucking excited about the full moon.” A few of people chuckled. Jax smiled and pulled his shirt off, showing of gleaming strong muscle and dark tattoos. He sat down and glanced over at Klaus who was talking to some of the pack elders. “But what do I know, eh?” 

“You have a Mating Moon before?” a woman asked. 

Jax smiled, “I was married on one.” 

“Ooooh,” she smirked, “whereabouts?”

“California. Wahewa.”

A look of surprise passed her face, “The Wahewa, you don’t look like one of theirs?”

Jax shrugged, “Niklaus and I ran with them at every moon. We have a good relationship.” he trailed off. They were pulled out of their conversation as the sound of whimpers grew from the crowds around them. 

“It’s the moon,” she looked up to the rising moon. “It’s time.” The werewolves started turning. Jax stared in fascination. He’d never seen so many wolves in one place. They were not as fast as the Wahewa, but they sure beat the Crescents. 

One they were done Jax jumped to his feet, pumped and ready. Klaus came to his side, “Ready, love?”

“Born ready, baby,” Jax said and with two running steps and a leap he changed, landing as a large, tawny wolf. Klaus was barely a step behind him, and with a rumbling howl he set off into the forest. With an impatient growl, Jax followed. 

 

*

Jax had chased Klaus to a small clearing. When he caught up with his faster mate, Klaus had returned to his human form. 

Jax could trace the scent of Klaus arousal and Jax would be damned if just the whiff of it didn't make his stomach tingle. After half a year with his right hand mostly, he had the blue balls of a decade and the very person he had been aching for was right in front of him and horny. He was slightly conflicted about whether he wanted to continue their run or - arousal surged when Klaus ran his hands through his fur along his long back. With a huff he shook off his wolf-form and pinned Klaus to the hard ground and kissed him deeply. But it was wrong. Different, rather. It was wet and soft. With a gruff rumble he deepened the kiss. Klaus wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed flush against him. Jax broke away from the kiss, "Here?" 

"There is some grass over there," he panted. Klaus startled as Jax picked him up and threw him over his shoulder as he carried him to the long stemmed grass. Klaus swore as he was dropped down on the ground. When in the holy fucking hell did Jax get so strong? He realised they had hit a turning point in their relationship. He had always been the grown up one. He had always been the immortal one. The powerful one. The wise one. The experienced one. And Jax had been a human teenager. Then a young father in over his head with a sick child, crazy wife and a club - a family, that demanded too much. Years had passed since then. Jax had grown, mentally and physically. Fatherhood had grown on him, he carried the responsibility of other peoples lives as a far lighter load than he had four years ago. He'd had far too many close calls with death, both as aggressor and victim. He had died. He had transitioned and Klaus now realised that as was with transitions, everything was emphasised. In Jax, who had been a smart, vicious, temperamental yet controlled, territorial and loving leader that people laid their lives down for while he was human. Now he had grown from a young cub playing at Klaus' feet to a lion that matched him blow by blow. They were different animals, but Klaus realised that Jax was now his equal, and as partners should, his strengths fulfilled Klaus' weaknesses, like Klaus' strengths fulfilled Jax's weaknesses. Where Klaus wavered, Jax was rock steady. Where Jax was slow, Klaus was fast. When Jax flew too high, Klaus would catch him when his wings caught fire, and when Klaus was drowning Jax would always pull him out of the water. 

Klaus arched into the warmth of Jax's body as he laid over him. He moaned softly as his mate mouthed at his neck, and whimpered as he sank his teeth into the tender skin. JAx ran his hands along the hot naked skin of his mate. Standing on his knees over him, he paused, just looking at his lover. How had he even survived so long without him? 

Klaus swallowed nervously. How many thousand years old, and there were still things he hadn't done. Things he had never allowed anyone to do to him. Submitting was something he had never been allowed the luxury of considering. It had always come with a price he had ever afforded to pay, but now? This was Jax, his Jax. The price tag was no longer something he couldn't afford. It was a price he was willing to pay some something he wanted quite desperately. To be held and protected. His body and his love and trust fiercely defended as his mate's territory. To be claimed- reclaimed. He wanted Jax to not just accept him, but to take him, claim him, own him the way only a lover- no, husband could. 

Jax heard Klaus' breath tremble as he parted his thighs slightly. "You sure?" Klaus nodded tersely. Jax cocked his head, "Nik, have you done this before?"

"No," he shook his head. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. 

Jax smiled, "Then let me take care of you, love," he said and kissed the soft hollow of his hip. He licked his fingers and rubbed below his balls, then he smiled slightly before dipped down. 

"Ah-" Klaus gasped and tensed as Jax's tongue wiggled into him. It burned and it felt strange. And nice... just a little sensitive and weird. "oh," he moaned. Jax chuckled under his breath. As Klaus' thighs fell lax and twitching he laid them over his shoulders and pushed tongue deeper. The reaction he got was beautiful. Gently he wiggled a wet finger through the tight muscle and into the silky heat. And another. Klaus whined slightly, but the discomfort faded quickly as he rubbed his fingers over the prostate gland. "Ja- hx-" Klaus moaned. Sweat broke out on his skin and Jax could feel his insides pulsing around his fingers. He added another, pressing a little harder because his mate was so tight. Feeling wicked he pressed his thumb to the base of Klaus dick, cutting off the blood flow, keeping him from coming. 

Slipping his fingers out, he eased Klaus' thighs to the grass and settled his hips between them. He nudged his cheeks softly with his nose and got a kiss in return. Klaus bit his lip, breath hitching as Jax breached his body. He bit back a hiss of pain, but Jax noticed his tension and paused, "breathe, darlin'." Klaus gasped for breath. "Deep breath, love." And as Klaus inhaled deeply, all the way to his stomach, Jax slid in all the way. 

"Fuck," Klaus cursed. Once he relaxed Jax rocked them in a slow rhythm, making sure to nudge the sweet spot any chance he got, making his love gasp softly. A pink flush spread across Klaus' chest and he spasmed slightly. Jax settled deep and kissed him thoroughly, waiting until Klaus wasn't quite so close to the edge. Impatient and a little pissed Klaus raised his hips. Jax chuckled and sat up and once more pulled Klaus' thighs high around his ribcage. He tipped his hips forward and Klaus' entire body jerked at the jolt of pleasure that surged through him. Holding the angle Jax thrust harder and faster until Klaus was incoherent. One thing he found out, his lover was not a screamer. No, he was a mewler. And Jax wasn't quite sure if it wasn't the motherfucking sweetest thing he'd ever heard. 

Klaus let his head fall back, his eyes rolling back into his skull. His entire body was burning. It was too intense. He couldn't even move or attempt to push back under the pressure. Leaning down he folded Klaus in half and put his weight behind his thrusts. He fought to hold back as Klaus rippled and clenched around him. The sweet sounds he made and the way he clung to him, nails digging into his shoulders- making him bleed, was making it too hard. He was too close, growling in frustration he tried to pull out. Since his transition he suffered the same fate as every werewolf and hybrid, and he did not think knotting now was a particularly good idea. Klaus had other plans and crossed his ankles over the small of Jax's back. "Tie me, please," he begged, his voice quivering. "Claim me," he ground against Jax hips, and Jax could not resist. As Jax resumed his almost brutal pace Klaus felt the glow burn in his stomach and as the heat burst and spread in his body, he shook uncontrollably, teeth sinking into Jax's arm as he swallowed his scream. 

Jax groaned, his face darkly flushed and sweaty and he tried to ride Klaus through his orgasms, dragging it out and making it last, but he couldn't hold on. With a snarl he thrust hard, making Klaus' back bow, "Fuck-" he muttered, his every muscle shaking and he poured into his love, and his knot formed. As it grew he tried to press it as deep as he could, but he could tell Klaus was still in pain. 

He quivered, exhausted and shivering. The pressure grew uncomfortably in his stomach and the pressure over his prostate was too intense. He panted as he strained. "Honey, you need to relax," Jax begged, but Klaus was too tense. Klaus was so tight around him he was trapping his blood flow, keeping his body from doing what it needed to. Klaus blinked and wetted his lower lip. Breathing deeply he tried to let the tension slide away. Jax nearly collapsed in relief as he felt Klaus unclench. Klaus cried out softly as he felt the knot expand further, stretching his muscles so far he couldn't control them anymore. "I'm sorry," Jax whispered, soothing him. He wiped away the tears gathering before they fell. "I'm sorry," he repeated, trying to keep his own tears at bay. 

As gently as he could, he tipped them over on the side and held his mate close to his chest. Curling them together he created a small nest that shielded them from the world. As the minutes ticked by in silence, but for his mate's strained breath, he felt his muscles go lax and eventually his breathing evened as he fell asleep. 

*  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ PLEASE  
> Hi guys, so that was the last of it for a while. The story is not over by any means, but I have hit a bit of a wall. As you know, we have now moved to Klaus' world. I have not watched the last season of the Originals, and that is a lot of hours I don't have to watch tv right now. 
> 
> While I sort work out the kinks, I have another story to hold you over. 
> 
> Summary: Tara was horrified as she saw the red lines along Jax's back. The average person might not think much of it, mistake it for lusty scratches perhaps, but she was a doctor and she knew better. Those where marks from a whip. Tara was worried, but Jax was in love. Jax Teller/Isaak Sirko (Dexter)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7576909


End file.
